


R.I.V.A.L.S

by Cinnamon947



Category: Bjyx, YiZhan, ZhanYi - Fandom, cql, the untamed
Genre: BL, Boyfriends, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Yizhan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon947/pseuds/Cinnamon947
Summary: Wang Yibo, corredor profesional de Yamaha, en sus 23 años tenía exactamente todo lo que quería, no necesitaba más nada que ganar el campeonato nacional para poder clasificar al mundial.Xiao Zhan corredor novato que a sus 25 años logro sobrepasar las expectativas. Tenía una vida feliz, una novia que lo amaba y su fama iba en ascenso junto a Ducati.Enfrentados por equipos, se ven envueltos en una disputa donde podrán a prueba sus sentimientos y sus vidas profesionales.¿Podrán estos (aparentemente) eternos rivales solucionar sus problemas?*****************************************************************************¡ACLARACIÓN!Esta es una historia FICTICIA, los personajes no reflejan las personalidades reales de estas personas.+18Puede contener escenas basadas en eventos reales pero la historia es totalmente diferente.Lenguaje vulgar
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, wang yibo xiao zhan
Kudos: 12





	1. Competencia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todxs! Esta es mi primera vez publicando en AO3. De mas aclarar (de nuevo) que esta historia es ficcion y fue creada solo para entretenimiento.  
> Espero que lo disfruten!

Era un caluroso día de verano en el Circuito Internacional de Zhuhai, donde más de veinte pilotos se preparaban para correr en las clasificatorias al mundial de Motociclismo que se daría próximamente en el circuito _Le Mans_ en Francia.

Todos los equipos estaban concentrados en la carrera, ya que era una etapa definitoria. Dentro de uno de los boxes, el equipo de Yamaha se encontraba monitoreando a sus pilotos en pista, con uno de sus más importantes en los primeros puestos de partida.

Wang Yibo, aquel chico de 23 años que a su corta edad logró ser uno de los mejores en su categoría, había estado practicando por días para mejorar su tiempo, lo cual dio sus frutos. Todo el equipo de Yamaha estaba confiado de esta carrera, y con sus mejores miembros había pocas posibilidades de perder.

Del otro lado, el equipo de Ducati daba las últimas indicaciones a sus corredores para poder obtener una buena clasificatoria. Ducati había integrado recientemente a un nuevo piloto: Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan, un muchacho de 25 años amante de las motos, ya que desde pequeño su padre solía llevarlo a ver las carreras. En su décimo-octavo cumpleaños le regalaron su primera moto, y desde entonces se dedicó a practicar para cumplir su sueño y volverse corredor de su escudería favorita Ducati, pero no fue hasta el año pasado que lo admitieron como integrante. Aún con el escaso tiempo que llevaba en las pistas, Zhan demostró estar por encima de las expectativas y este año estaba dispuesto a ganar sea como sea.

***

Una vez que la bandera indicó el inicio de la carrera, los pilotos salieron a toda velocidad y decididos a tratar de obtener uno de esos primeros puestos que significaban el pase directo a la final.

Wang Yibo en su moto nº 85 llevaba la delantera y detrás le seguía su compañero de equipo y amigo Yin Zheng. Unos pasos más lejos, Xiao Zhan iba ganando lugares pasando a los demás corredores y posicionándose muy cerca del equipo Yamaha.

Xiao Zhan estaba al tanto de que Wang Yibo era considerado uno de los mejores corredores, y muchas veces le habían advertido que era muy difícil ganarle en la pista, pero Zhan no era alguien que se dejaba intimidar por cualquiera y menos en una fecha tan importante como lo era esta; así que contra todo pronóstico se propuso alcanzar al nº 85 y obtener su primer lugar.

De esa forma, poco tiempo después logró pasar a Yin Zheng, quedando en segundo lugar casi pisándole los talones a Yibo, quien no se dio cuenta que su compañero ahora iba tercero.

Habían pasado una vuelta de pista completa cuando Zhan se vio en la obligación de admitir que quizás esos comentarios tenían razón, y ganarle al famosísimo Wang Yibo era tarea casi imposible, ya que por más que había tratado de pasarlo en varias oportunidades el chico se las rebuscaba para que no lo lograra. Xiao Zhan iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tenía delante de sus narices una gran curva cerrada y para cuando logró espabilar ya era demasiado tarde; había tomado la curva de forma muy brusca ocasionando que su moto se incline de más y perdiera el control, golpeando a su paso la moto de Yibo.

Unos segundos más tarde se encontró con que ambos estaban tirados en el pasto y sus motos a unos metros de ellos.

Un poco adolorido por la caída Xiao Zhan logró ponerse de pie, cuando divisó que a pocos metros una figura se le acercaba con toda la furia y con un empujón hizo que cayera de nuevo al pasto.

Zhan no entendía qué estaba pasando

_\- ¿Qué carajos?-_ Soltó con sorpresa

En el momento en que veía venir un puño directo a su cara llegaron los enfermeros y parte del staff a corroborar que todo esté bien, al mismo tiempo que una camioneta con un remolque se encargaban de retirar las motos del lugar para que no causen otro accidente.

Zhan dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, luego del accidente lo último que quería era terminar descalificado gracias a una ridícula pelea.

Ambos muchachos fueron sacados de la pista y llevados con sus respectivos equipos a boxes para ser revisados más exhaustivamente por el personal médico. Por suerte, ninguno sufrió lastimaduras graves, más que algunos golpes y raspaduras; aunque Zhan terminó con la muñeca vendada gracias a que cuando recibió el empujón de Yibo cayó hacia atrás apoyándose con sus manos.

En los camerinos del equipo de Yamaha, Yibo estaba terminando de cambiarse por ropa más cómoda, mientras masticaba la bronca de lo que había sucedido. Para él, todo había sido culpa de ese corredor de la moto roja, si cerraba los ojos podía ver la clara imagen del número 63 grabado en la parte delantera de la misma.

-De no haber sido por esa estúpida caída hubiese ganado el primer puesto- Decía enojado. –No puedo creer que es la primera vez que no gano, y todo gracias a ese idiota que no sabe cómo doblar en una curva. Pero esto no va a quedar así-

Con esas últimas palabras salidas de su boca, Yibo se dirigió hacia la parte donde se encontraba su equipo rival, teniendo en mente que una vez que se esté cara a cara con el malnacido que lo hizo caer le dejaría un buen par de cosas en claro.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda dio con un pasillo largo que estaba adornado por al menos una docena de puertas de madera, lo que supuso eran los camerinos donde los corredores suelen pasar su tiempo, ya sea cambiándose o descansando luego de una carrera.

Rápido empezó a buscar alguna pista que dé con el paradero de _esa_ persona, y al parecer fue su día de suerte, ya que en una de las puertas que se encontraba cerca de la entrada principal había una pegatina de color blanco y rojo del número 63.

Sin pensarlo mucho y cegado por la ira decidió agarrar el pomo y abrir sin siquiera golpear, pero lo que encontró dentro lo dejó boquiabierto...


	2. Tensiones

De espaldas a la puerta estaba la persona que buscaba, vestido con el traje hasta la cintura y el torso desnudo, dejando ver una figura ni muy musculosa ni demasiado flaca, y con una cintura que podría dejar de rodillas a cualquiera que la contemplara.

En el momento que Xiao Zhan escuchó la puerta abrirse, se dio vuelta para ver quien interrumpía su momento de tranquilidad, pero lo que no esperaba era ver a aquel chico allí parado, mirándolo como bobo con la boca abierta

-TÚ! – Dijo Zhan nervioso – ¿Que…que haces aquí?

En ese momento Yibo salió de su trance y se dio cuenta que lo había estado mirando por un tiempo considerable; todas las ideas con las que iba a confrontarlo se le borraron de la mente y los nervios le ganaron de mano

-¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿A ti que te parece? ¡Casi me matas en la pista y tienes el descaro de preguntarme que hago aquí! – Dijo Yibo. En ese momento Zhan pudo divisar que en sus ojos solo había enojo, bronca y venganza. Si no se disculpaba pronto iba a terminal mal.

-Yo…lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte caer. Es solo que me distraje un momento y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, espero no haberte causado ningún daño, ni a ti ni a tu moto.

Luego de escuchar sus disculpas Yibo hervía de la bronca, no entendía por qué pero lo único que quería era patearle el culo. Se le nubló la razón y lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba encima de su rival a punto de pegarle, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por un detalle…mientras tenia aprisionando a un asustado Xiao Zhan en el piso logró ver que éste tenía un lunar que adornaba el lado izquierdo de su labio, y esa era la segunda cosa en el día por la que Yibo se quedaba pasmado.

En ese instante la puerta del camerino se volvió a abrir…era el entrenador Huang Ziteng, que estaba buscando a Zhan para comentarle los resultados de la carrera. En cuanto vio que su piloto estaba siendo acorralado por su contrincante se enfureció, caminó unos pasos y agarró a Yibo por los brazos, llevándolo hacia la salida y exigiéndole que no lo vuelva a molestar.

Zhan se levantó con el cuerpo aun temblando por el mal rato que le hizo pasar, le agradeció a Ziteng y terminó de cambiarse para ir a descansar a su departamento. Una vez que llego allí, abrió la puerta y un agradable olor lo inundó; en la cocina se encontraba su novia Yang Zi preparando la cena.

Ni bien cruzo la puerta, Zhan sintió como Yang Zi saltaba a sus brazos llenándolo de besos y diciéndole cuan preocupada había estado. Zi había estado siguiendo la carrera por televisión por lo que también vio el accidente, y pasó toda la tarde inquieta al no saber cómo estaba su amado.

Zhan logró tranquilizarla diciéndole que solo fue un accidente sin importancia, que nada grave le había pasado.

-Zi, ya te dije que estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Pero si mi hermosa novia necesita estar segura la dejaré que me cuide y mime toda la noche – Dijo Zhan haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

-Está bien - Dijo Yang Zi. – pero que conste que tú lo pediste. Ahora ve a bañarte y luego baja que ya está la cena -. Le dio un último beso y se separó de él.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, el motociclista Wang se encontraba entre besos y caricias con la promotora de la carrera.

Wang Yibo y A-Qian se conocieron en una de esas tantas competencias en las que Yibo participó; Qian era una chica muy simpática, y Yibo un donjuán que con solo una mirada podía tener a quien quisiera en su cama.

Desde la vez que Yibo y Qian se cruzaron tras bambalinas éste quedó encantado con su hermosura y supo que sería su próxima conquista; y así fue. Desde aquel momento hasta entonces, hay días se buscan para “liberar estrés.”

-Yibo bebé, parece que estas muy tenso. Creo que necesitas que te ayude a liberarte – Dijo Qian en un tono coqueto mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Yibo.

Yibo, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la chica en su regazo, miraba cada movimiento y cada gesto de placer que ésta hacía.

-Oh mi querida Qian _\- le dio un suave beso en los labios_ – No sabes de cuánto estrés necesito deshacerme hoy – _Otro beso_ \- Espero que puedas ayudarme – _Depositó un último beso, pero esta vez en su cuello._

_La chica sonrió seductoramente mientras se mordía el labio._ – Entonces empecemos-.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se bajó de su regazo y comenzó a desvestirse al mismo tiempo que bailaba de forma muy atractiva. Poco a poco comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta, hasta quedar solo en ropa interior.

Qian tenía un cuerpo de muerte, panza chata, pechos no tan grandes como su culo, pero era suficiente para que los hombres se derritan por ella.

Yibo disfrutaba de la vista, hasta que su mirada se posó en su cintura, y en ese momento una imagen se le vino rápidamente a la cabeza…Aquel pelinegro con el traje ceñido en sus piernas y el torso al aire, junto con esa esbelta cintura que por un momento le hizo perder la razón.

-Yibo - llamó Qian.- Yibo! ¿Estás bien? Te fuiste por un momento.

-¿Ah?...ah sí, perdóname, me distraje viendo a la belleza que está delante de mí – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

La chica se acercó a paso lento y lo acostó en la cama, subiéndose a gatas hasta quedar cara a cara con el opuesto.

Qian comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, probó sus labios, recorrió su barbilla, y bajo por su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas; al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano hacia el pantalón de Yibo y su zona intima.

Una vez que logró desprender el botón del jean, Yibo la agarro por la cintura y cambiaron de posición, quedando ahora abajo acorralada por el cuerpo de Yibo.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver besarla otro recuerdo lo atormentó, y la imagen de una boca y un lunar llegaron a sus pensamientos. De la sorpresa Yibo se separó de la mujer y salió de la cama

-Bebé, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Qian desconcertada – _Otra vez esa mirada de hace un rato, como si no estuviera acá conmigo_ – Pensó.

-Nada A-Qian- Yibo dejó salir un suspiro - es que me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que deberíamos dejar esto por hoy-.

-Yibo, ¿Que te está sucediendo? Es la segunda vez que te noto distraído, ¿hice algo mal? – En la cara de la chica no podía verse más confusión.

-Yibo rió por lo bajo- No hiciste nada mal nena, solo que con todo lo que pasó hoy no estoy muy concentrado. Creo que necesito descansar y reponer energías, te prometo que mañana te llamo y continuamos con lo de hoy, perdóname ¿sí? – Le dio un beso en los labios – Ahora por favor sal, voy a bañarme y luego me acostaré a dormir.

La muchacha todavía no entendía que estaba pasando, todo estaba bien y de repente le pedía que se vaya del departamento. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, supuso que todo lo del accidente fue demasiado estrés y Yibo solo necesitaba descansar; ya volvería a llamarla en cualquier momento de todas maneras.

Yibo entró al baño dejando a la chica en la cama, y esperando que cuando salga de bañarse ya no estuviera allí.

Y así fue, una vez que volvió a entrar a su habitación ya no había nadie ni nada más que un par de sabanas arrugadas recuerdo del encuentro fallido.

Yibo se acostó en la cama boca arriba, recordando todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, cómo fue que por primera vez no pudo concretar su encuentro con una chica, y sobre todo la razón por la cual no lo hizo.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso? – resopló - ¿Qué te sucedió Wang Yibo?

Luego de estar dándole vueltas al tema por un rato, llego a la conclusión de que todo lo ocurrió fue simplemente a causa de lo que vivió en la carrera. Definitivamente no había estado en sus planes ni el accidente, ni mucho menos el encuentro con aquel sujeto.

Sin darle mayor importancia agarro su celular de la mesita de luz que tenía al lado de su cama, y se dispuso a ver todos los mensajes. Abrió el chat con su amigo Yin Zheng

**Chat:**

**Yibo amigo, probablemente ahora estés disfrutando con esa promotora y leas mi mensaje cuando termines. Solo te escribo para recordarte la cita con Zhang Nan mañana, que no se te olvide por favor.**

**Ah, y usa protección, no quiero ser tío tan pronto. Abrazo!**

Yibo rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo y luego dejo el celular a un lado de la cama y se quedó mirando el techo, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

***

_*En el departamento de Xiao Zhan*_ **Advertencia: escena +18 heterosex.**

La cena fue tranquila. Zhan le había contado a su novia todo lo que había sucedido, que el accidente no fue nada grave pero que se sentía triste porque estaba muy ilusionado con ganar esa carrera.

Decidió omitir el pequeño detalle donde aquel chico de mal temperamento había decretado entrar a su camerino y abalanzarse sobre él, pero como no fue más allá de un par de palabras no le pareció oportuno comentárselo, eso lograría que su ZiZi se preocupara más, y era lo último que quería.

Luego de haber juntado la mesa, Yang Zi le había dicho a Zhan que la esperara en el cuarto, que en un momento le llevaba el postre.

Zhan asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un ligero beso a su novia antes de subir por las escaleras rumbo a su pieza.

Xiao Zhan estaba recostado en su cama mirando la tele cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su hermosa novia con una bata de seda negra abierta que dejaba ver el conjunto de encaje blanco que moldeaba a la perfección su cuerpo.

En su mano, traía un plato con una rodaja de pastel de chocolate con crema y dos cucharas.

Yang Zi rodeó la cama y se sentó justo al lado de su novio

-Mira lindo, te traje tu pastel favorito- Dijo la chica mientras le daba una cucharada en la boca.

-Mmm, como me conoces, esto es justo lo que necesitaba- dijo zhan saboreando el suave chocolate.

Luego de unos minutos la chica se sintió traviesa, en realidad había estado preparando esto todo el día, sabía que su novio llegaría cansado por la carrera y quería hacerlo sentir bien, así que eso haría.

Antes de que Zhan pudiera agarrar el próximo bocado, Yang Zi corrió la cuchara logrando que la crema del pastel se esparciera por su mejilla.

-Ups, perdóname, no fue mi intención. Déjame limpiar esto- Sin más la mujer recorrió con su lengua la mejilla quitando todo rastro de crema, hasta terminar en su boca, dándole un pasional beso.

Zhan quedo sorprendido por la acción de su no tan inocente novia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya tenía a su novia a horcajadas besándolo y explorando con su lengua toda su cavidad.

Y así comenzaron a repartirse besos y caricias por sus cuerpos, Xiao Zhan mentiría si dijera que verla con esas ropas tan provocativas no lo habían calentado un poco, así que solamente dejo que Yang Zi tome control de la situación y haga con él lo que le plazca.

Ella recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo dejando cálidos besos a su paso, fue bajando desde su boca, pasando por su cuello, pecho y abdominales, para detenerse en el elástico de ese pijama que debajo reguardaba una creciente erección.

La joven se encargó cuidadosamente de quitarle el pantalón y dejar al descubierto el miembro de Zhan, mientras lo miraba con ansias.

Zhan se sentía extasiado y amaba ver cómo su novia lograba llevarlo hasta el cielo con solo un toque, y no podía estar más agradecido del momento que le estaba brindando esta noche. Estaba seguro que luego de esto iba a dormir como un bebé, justo lo que necesitaba.

Volvió a subir hasta los labios de su novio y los chupó lentamente, para luego dar un leve mordisco al labio inferior. Siguió repartiendo besos por el cuerpo de Zhan, y se detuvo en sus pezones lamiéndolos y succionándolos un poco, lo que hizo que Zhan soltara un suave gemido

Prosiguió bajando, y se detuvo justo antes de llegar a su ombligo el cuál era rozado por la potente erección de Zhan.

Observó a su novio y con una voz sensual le preguntó

\- ¿Qué quieres que te haga Zhan Zhan? Hoy me tienes completamente a tu disposición, solo pídemelo - dejó pequeños besos alrededor de su vientre.

Xiao Zhan estaba tocando el cielo con las manos y no pudo responder, solo la miró y su novia vio en sus ojos un hilo de súplica. Ella lo entendió con claridad y continuó para envolver su pene con su mano y lamer un poco del líquido pre seminal que escurría de su punta.

Dando besos y lamiendo por toda su longitud llego hasta los testículos, y sin dudar los metió en su boca haciendo un ruido vergonzoso al chuparlos.

Xiao Zhan solo gemía, amaba lo que su novia le hacía

-Mmgm, me encanta mi amor, no te detengas- Zhan llevo una mano a la cabeza de su novia y la incito a hundirse más en su miembro.

Yang Zi le sonrió y miro con fuego en sus ojos y luego de eso comenzó a succionar de a poco hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su garganta. 

Zhan tenía su respiración agitada y soltaba largos y fuertes gemidos

-Mi amor, suficiente, si sigues así voy a terminar en cualquier momento- dijo agitado

-No te preocupes bebé, solo relájate y déjame a mí- contestó Zizi

Zhan observaba como su novia lo chupaba y succionaba mientras ella también se masturbaba con su mano libre. No había nada que lo volviera más loco que ver a su novia en esa situación, en cualquier momento llegaría a su punto máximo, ya no podía sostenerlo tanto tiempo.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de esto, decidió tomar el siguiente paso, y con su cavidad ya húmeda se posicionó para sentarse encima de la erección de Zhan de a poco, hasta llegar al final y así comenzar a cabalgarlo.

En esa posición Zhan podía sentir cuan profundo estaba en el cuerpo de su amada y la vista que ésta le proporcionaba. Aprovechó para acariciar sus pechos y luego llevar sus manos hacia sus caderas para guiarla al ritmo que a él le gustaba.

Y así, con un par de estocadas rápidas y entre medio de los gemidos de ambos

-Ahhhh mi amor, ya estoy cerca, no pares zizi- dijo zhan en un gemido.

\- Mmm yo también bebé, se siente tan bien tenerte adentro-

Luego de unos minutos ambos soltaron un fuerte rugido llegando a su punto máximo de placer, sus cuerpos unidos en la parte baja estaban llenos de fluidos mezclados y transpirados.

De a poco Zi salió del regazo de Zhan y fue al baño a limpiarse y buscar una toalla para limpiar a Zhan. Una vez que lo hizo arrojó el trapo a un costado y se acurrucó al lado de su amado.

Zhan tomó entre sus brazos a ZiZi y la acostó sobre su pecho dandole tiernos besos en su cara

-Te amo mi amor, me haces muy bien, y gracias por esto- dejó un beso en su frente.

-Yo te amo mas ZhanZhan, siempre voy a estar para ti, para escucharte y complacerte- Yang Zi abrazo a su novio con fuerzas, como si pudiera escapársele de sus brazos, y de a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.


	3. Encuentros inesperados

Un nuevo día comenzaba con los rayos de sol iluminando por detrás de las cortinas del cuarto donde descansaba el joven.

Yibo amaneció un poco más relajado y con más energía. Ya no le preocupaba en demasía lo que había pasado la noche anterior; ahora solo quería concentrarse en la cita de ésta noche

Se levantó y bajó a desayunar un café con tostadas; luego se dirigió a su sala de gimnasio. Puso su música favorita y se subió a la cinta de correr.

La actividad física le ayudaba a despejar su mente y a sobrellevar de mejor manera su día. Media hora después, se dirigió a la zona de mancuernas, para entrenar un poco sus brazos, ya que una carrera de motos implicaba mucha fuerza de brazos y piernas.

Al cabo de una hora su actividad matutina finalizó, se dio una ducha y eligió de su armario la ropa más cómoda que encontró. Se vistió con una remera básica blanca, una camisa azul a rayas por encima, y un pantalón a juego con el color de la camisa.

Antes de salir agarró su patineta y se decidió a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad antes de volver a su departamento a prepararse para su cita.

***

Los mismos rayos de sol alcanzaron a entrar por el gran ventanal de la habitación donde se encontraban la pareja de jóvenes abrazados luego de una noche entre las sabanas.

Xiao Zhan fue el primero en despertar; vio a su novia que estaba de espaldas a él todavía dormida. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

En el momento en que Yang Zi sintió los suaves labios en su mejilla abrió lentamente los ojos

-Buen día mi amor- Dijo Zhan

-Buen día- respondió Zi con una sonrisa adormecida.

A Zhan nada le causaba tanta ternura como ver a su novia recién levantada, con los pelos despeinados y la cara un poco hinchada.

-Amor, quédate un rato más en la cama, iré a preparar el desayuno. Te lo traeré aquí en un momento, te lo mereces- Dijo Zhan mientras buscaba los pantalones que yacían en algún lugar de la habitación.

De esa forma, Zhan se dirigió hacia la cocina, exprimió jugo de naranja, preparó café, cortó algunas frutas y finalmente añadió un par de tostados con jamón y queso. El desayuno bien variado para comenzar el día con toda la energía que los alimentos le podían aportar.

Zhan regreso a la habitación después de un rato y desayunó con su novia. Luego tomaron una ducha y se alistaron para comenzar su día fuera de las paredes de su hogar.

Zhan la acompañó hasta su trabajo. Yang Zi era modista y formaba parte de un staff que se dedicaba a las sesiones de fotos de famosos de todo tipo.

Una vez que se despidieron Zhan se dispuso a hacer lo suyo. Ese día tenía una entrevista con un canal de deportes muy importante y además filmaría la publicidad de una marca que lo había contratado recientemente.

A medio camino recibe una llamada, activó el Bluetooth de su auto para más seguridad y respondió

-Si, ¿quién habla?- Dijo con los ojos puestos en la carretera.

-Xiao Zhan soy yo, Ziteng. ¿Estás ocupado? Puedo llamar luego.

-Estoy manejando rumbo a mi entrevista, pero no te preocupes, tengo el bluetooth del auto activado, dime ¿que necesitas?

-Bueno no te quitare demasiado tiempo, solo quería preguntarte si estarás libre esta noche. Ya sabes… nos juntamos con el fechas, ¿vienes?

-Claro Huang, cuenten conmigo.

-Bien, te espero a las 10 en el restaurante Jin Xuan Chinese, tendremos una mesa reservada con la mejor vista a la ciudad.

-Bien, hasta esta noche entonces.-

-Adiós.-

Zhan cortó la llamada justo cuando llegaba al estacionamiento del edificio donde se iba a dar la entrevista. Aparcó su auto en uno de los espacios libres y se dirigió a la puerta principal para comenzar con su trabajo.

El día para Xiao Zhan paso entre cámaras, flashes y micrófonos. De un lado al otro de la ciudad cumpliendo con su deber.

Claro, al ser la nueva estrella de Ducati y luego de ese accidente todos estaban interesados en obtener una entrevista y se sacaban los ojos por obtener la primicia.

Zhan se subió a su auto y recostó la cabeza en el asiento por un momento, tomo una bocanada de aire y partió rumbo a su departamento, debía prepararse para la cena que era en unas horas.

Mientras tanto para Wang Yibo su día fue más tranquilo. A excepción de algunos aficionados de las carreras que lo reconocieron en la calle y le pidieron unos autógrafos, nada más interesante había sucedido.

Yibo llego a su departamento a eso de las 8 p.m., reviso su teléfono en busca de mensajes nuevos pero nada con demasiada importancia.

Como su cita era recién a las 11pm decidió echarse en su sofá a mirar alguna película. En el medio de la misma se quedó dormido, y despertó con una llamada de su amigo Yin Zheng

-YIBO! ¿Por qué no me contestas los mensajes? Estaba preocupado- Resoplo Yin del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, no me retes. Me eche en el sillón a mirar una película y me quede dormido. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo que sucede? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de tu cita con Z-Nan hoy? Espero que no la dejes plantada, ya sabes cómo se pone si no ve a su “corredor favorito”- Dijo en tono de burla.

-No lo he olvidado Yin, no te preocupes. Estaré en el Jin Xuan a la hora acordada; más te vale que hayas reservado mi mesa favorita, ya sabes que me gusta apreciar la vista mientras disfruto de mi comida.

-¿Con quién te piensas que estás hablando? Soy el mejor amigo que podrías tener, por supuesto que la reservación está hecha hace semanas, así que espero que no la cagues… Por cierto, cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con tu cita de ayer huh? ¿Cuántas rondas fueron esta vez?- rió

-Mm, no quiero hablar de eso ahora amigo, ya te lo contaré con detalles. Solo te puedo decir que espero que luego de lo de anoche, Qing no quiera dejar de verme. Me tengo que ir, me alistaré para mi grandiosa cita. Bye-

-¡Espera! ¡Yibo! - pero del otro lado ya habían colgado. - _¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme con la intriga de esa forma? Ugh_

Luego de darse otra ducha rápida, corrió a su armario a buscar algo que ponerse. Yibo era más una persona amante de la comodidad, si fuera por el viviría usando ropa holgada; pero cuando tenía un evento importante sabia como mezclar sus prendas para lucir elegante pero sin perder su esencia y estilo propio.

En esta ocasión tenía que buscar algo ostentoso que combinara con la pinta del restaurant, así que comenzó con lo básico: una remera mangas cortas de color blanco, la cual combino con un traje de color gris-azulado a cuadros y unas zapatillas blancas; acompañado con una cadena larga que daba el toque final.

Perfecto, ni demasiado elegante ni demasiado ordinario.

Cuando miró su reloj ya eran casi las 10p.m., y desde su departamento tenia al menos 40 minutos de viaje. No quería llegar tarde, así que se puso un poco de perfume, buscó las llaves y partió.

***

Zhan ya se encontraba reunido con su equipo en el restaurant. Su mesa estaba justo al lado de un gran ventanal por el cual podían ver muchos de los edificios de Shanghai. La iluminación era tenue, con un gran sillón rojo aterciopelado y una mesa a juego del mismo color.

Allí se encontraban bebiendo un vino, Huang Ziteng, Luo YunXi, Chen Fei Yu, y por supuesto Xiao Zhan.

El entrenador comentaba que si bien en la carrera anterior no pudieron lograr el primer puesto, gracias a Luo que llego tercero podrían tener otra oportunidad para viajar al mundial de Francia.

-Se nos acabó el vino- habló FeiYu, ya con unas copas encima.

Zhan vio la botella vacía y decidió levantarse de su lugar para ir en busca de otra.

-¿Qué haces ZhanZhan? Siéntate, podemos llamar al mesero para que nos traiga la bebida- Dijo Ziteng.

-No se preocupen, de todas formas necesito estirar las piernas, no es problema-.

Y así Zhan se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la barra de tragos, pero a medio camino vislumbró a lo lejos dos figuras, una de ellas se le hace bastante conocida.

Una vez que estuvieron más cerca, pudo ver que esa figura era Wang Yibo, quien llegaba del brazo con una hermosa mujer.

_-Parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte-._ Pensó Zhan. - _Cuán pequeña es la ciudad para que justo estemos en el mismo restaurant.-_

Zhan se quedó unos minutos parado en el medio del restaurant viéndolos, hasta el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y la tensión comenzó a ser palpable.

Cuando el cuerpo de Xiao fue capaz de responder, caminó a paso rápido hacia la barra. Olvidando completamente la razón por la cual iba a ir a la parte de bebidas en un principio, le pidió al bartender un vaso de whiskey con hielo el cual se tomó de un trago, tratando de calmar los nervios que de pronto lo atacaron.

Xiao Zhan no era una persona muy resistente al alcohol, no porque fuera débil, sino porque no era una persona que acostumbrase a tomar seguido.

Contrariamente al efecto que creía que el whiskey iba a causar en él, empezó a sentir que el aire escaseaba a su alrededor. Zhan, que había ido vestido con un pantalón rosa viejo, una camisa de seda y un saco liviano, comenzó a sentirse acalorado.

Miro a su alrededor en busca de los baños, hasta que percibió uno de los sanitarios a su izquierda, y fue directo hacia allí.

Una vez que entró se precipitó hacia el lavabo, abrió la canilla y se mojó la cara, sintiendo como el agua helada hacia contraste con su piel caliente.

_-Maldición, por qué tiene que aparecer en este lugar. Y con una mujerzuela_ \- susurró para sí mismo. _–Tsk, qué estás diciendo Zhan, no te importa en lo más mínimo su vida ni lo que haga con ella. ¡Espabila!-_

En otra esquina del restaurant, en un ambiente más privado, se encontraban Yibo y Zhang Nan. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa para dos personas, con una vista maravillosa hacia la ciudad.

Yibo vio el momento en el que Xiao Zhan se lo quedó mirando, y como luego de hacer contacto visual, este último salió disparado perdiéndose entre la gente del lugar. Algo dentro de él le decía que se había puesto nervioso, y eso por alguna razón le divertía.

Sin darle más vueltas al tema, se concentró en la bella mujer que tenía delante suyo. Z-Nan y Yibo se habían conocido por medio de su amigo Yin Zheng una tarde al finalizar un entrenamiento.

Z-Nan era una aficionada de las motocicletas, sabía mucho sobre ellas e incluso tenía una, y a Yibo le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, ya que podían hablar sobre sus mismos intereses.

Unos metros más lejos, en una mesa individual y escondido detrás del menú, estaba Yin Zheng. Había decidido reservar una mesa para él, solo por si acaso la cita de su amigo iba mal y necesitaba su apoyo.

Luego de un rato vigilandolos Yin sintió que su vejiga iba a explotar. Como al parecer todo iba bien entre la pareja, decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso de su trabajo como _“detective de posibles citas fallidas”_ –así lo llamó- y se dirigió corriendo al baño.

Entró tan deprisa que no se fijó que un muchacho alto de cabellos negros estaba parado frente al espejo con la mirada perdida.

Una vez que salió del baño, se dio cuenta que ese chico seguía allí, y no dudó en acercarse a hablarle.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?-. Xiao Zhan giro su cara hacia la voz que le habló.

–Oh, tu eres Xiao Zhan ¿verdad? El otro corredor-. Zhan asintió con su cabeza mientras pensaba por dentro- ¿ _Acaso todo el equipo Yamaha esta en este mismo restaurant?_

Yin Zheng rompe el silencio que se generó por unos instantes.

-Oye, lo lamento por lo que pasó en la carrera. Espero que te encuentres bien.- dijo con tono apenado.

-Estoy bien, es solo una carrera. Lo importante es la salud.- Zhan no se giró a mirarlo mientras le contestaba de manera fría.- Yin solo asiente no sabiendo que más decir, pero es Xiao quien esta vez rompe el silencio.

-Aunque tu amigo no piensa lo mismo.-

-¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas?- lo miró desconcertado Yin.

-De tu amigo, ya sabes, al que hice caer.- Zhan trato de sonar lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro le comían los nervios de solo mencionarlo.

-Ah, hablas de Yibo - Zheng rió por lo bajo.- Sí, Yibo es especial. Es muy temperamental. Yo soy su amigo y aunque lo adoro, a veces no sé cómo hacer para que sus emociones no le ganen y se pase de la raya.

Zhan volteó a mirar al sujeto junto a él. Si bien al principio pensaba que al ser amigo de Yibo tendrían el mismo carácter de mierda, éste de aquí no era ni la mitad de bastardo que el otro.

Entre risas y coqueteos se encontraba Wang Yibo con su cita. Comentaban todo lo que había pasado en la última carrera, Zhang Nan daba su punto de vista de lo que había sucedido y Yibo escuchaba con atención.

De pronto sintió como un aroma a perfume dulce inundó sus fosas nasales al mismo tiempo que una mirada se posaba en ellos.

Cuando se dio vuelta no esperaba encontrarse con aquella persona…

-A-Qin, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿También viniste a comer?- Preguntó Yibo confundido.

-¿A comer? Claro que no Yibo. Solo que ayer no terminamos lo que empezamos, y antes de irme prometiste que me llamarías, pero no lo hiciste.- Qin hace un puchero con sus labios-.

-A-Qin, vamos afuera un segundo-. Yibo se disculpó con su cita y sacó a la chica fuera del restaurant. –Escúchame, lo siento. No pude llamarte, tenía una reunión muy importante con la señorita que viste ahí dentro.-

A-Qin soltó una carcajada- ¿Una reunión? Eso no parecía una reunión.- se empezaba a molestar-. Más parecía como que la zorra esa está esperando el momento exacto para llevarte a la cama.

__ A-Qin soltó una carcajada __ ¿Una reunión? Eso no parecía una reunión. __se empezaba a molestar __. Más parecía como que la zorra esa está esperando el momento exacto para llevarte a la cama.

_Qin cálmate por favor _. Yibo se acerca y le toma las manos. _ De verdad es una reunión importante.- A decir verdad no lo era, pero Yibo necesitaba que la muchacha se fuera del lugar antes de armar un escándalo, así que no le quedó más remedio que mentirle.

_ ¿De verdad? No me mientes.- dijo la chica.

_ De verdad bebé. Prometo que luego te mando un mensaje para continuar con lo de ayer.- le deja un ligero beso en la mejilla.- Ahora vete, será peligroso para ti si se hace más tarde.- Yibo sonrió y la chica pareció creerle cada palabra, porque se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Yibo suspiro de alivio, pero todavía necesitaba verse más relajado para cuando vuelva a la mesa. Por eso decidió pasar por el baño, mojarse un poco la cara y tomar un poco de aire.

Emprendió camino y se metió al sanitario de hombres, quedándose inmóvil ni bien entró.

__ ¿Xiao zhan?... ¡¿YIN ZHENG?! 


	4. Capítulo 4: Error

Xiao Zhan y Yin Zheng estaban teniendo una charla amena. Entre risas y anécdotas escuchan la puerta principal abrirse y una voz casi gritar sus nombres

__ ¿Xiao Zhan?... ¡¿YIN ZHENG?! __

Los ojos de Yin casi se salen de sus orbitas.

- _Oh no, Yibo no debía enterarse de que lo seguí hasta aquí-._ Pensó Yin.

-Ah…Hola Yibo.- Soltó el amigo nervioso.

Zhan solo lo miró por un momento y luego caminó hacia la salida. No pensaba quedarse un minuto más con ese hombre en el baño. Con la cara y el tono de voz con las que hablo sabía que nada bueno podía surgir de ese encuentro.

-Permiso, debo salir- Zhan se dirigió Yibo que aún estaba parado en aquella puerta.

Yibo lo miró, pero Zhan estaba con su mirada en el suelo. –No-

Al escuchar eso Zhan levanto su cabeza encontrándose con ese par de ojos que lo miran con recelo.- ¿Qué?

-Dije que no, no saldrás de aquí. Primero me explicarán que estaban haciendo los dos en el baño.- Dijo Yibo llevando su mirada hacia Yin Zheng, que miraba la escena desde atrás.

Zhan no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. _–No, no de nuevo. No esta vez Wang Yibo-._ Rumió. Estaba dispuesto a salir así tenga que empujarlo para que se corra de su camino, pero ni bien movió un pie Yibo lo tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¡Dije que no!-. Esa voz de enojo desconcertó aún más a los allí presentes. –Primero me dirán que carajos hacían. Empezando por ti, Yin Zheng, ¿Qué haces en el restaurante?

Zheng dio un paso adelante. - Yibo escúchame, no es lo que parece. En realidad yo vine aquí a supervisar tu cita con Z-Nan. Solo quería asegurarme de que saliera todo bien-.

Yibo lo miró dudoso. – ¿Y el momento en el que te quedas solo en el baño con esta persona?- Preguntó señalando a Xiao Zhan que todavía estaba a un lado.

Yin entrecerró los ojos.- Agh, ¿Y eso qué? Simplemente tuve que venir a hacer mis necesidades, cuando entré él ya estaba aquí. Supe quién era y nos quedamos platicando un rato.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora eres amigo de éste? – Yibo soltó una carcajada y desvió su mirada hacia Zhan– Bravo, Xiao Zhan, la persona que casi me mata y me quitó el primer puesto ahora también quiere sacarme a mi mejor amigo. Cada día estoy más convencido de que tendría que haberte partido la cara aquel día en el camerino, si no hubiese sido por tu entrenador te juro que…

Zhan estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y algo lo impulsó a responderle.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! - Gritó- ¿Por qué le das explicaciones?- soltó mirando a Yin. – Y tú – dijo señalando a Yibo- ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar aquí y hacer una escena eh? Siempre tan prepotente creyendo que puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que se te plazca y descargando tu ira con la gente. ¡Ve a un puto psicólogo!

Yibo no salía de su asombro por el repentino cambio de carácter de su rival. Quería hablar, quería decirle muchas cosas y descargar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero no pudo. Las palabras simplemente no salieron.

Zhan respiraba agitado y sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz del lugar. Un poco por el alcohol que tomó, otro poco por la impotencia que sentía en el momento al oír como Yibo traía de nuevo el tema de la carrera.

Señalándolo con su dedo índice Zhan dijo _ Escúchame bien porque va a ser la primera y última vez que te lo diga. Ese día te quise pedir disculpas…NO, de hecho te pedí perdón. -Hizo una pausa para tragar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. - Pero tú y tu impulsividad no quisieron escucharme. Fue un accidente, y yo también podría haber muerto idiota. Pero de eso pareces no ser consciente. Solo piensas en ti y en ganar la maldita carrera. De hecho tu equipo ya tiene un lugar en la final asegurado no es así? Entonces deberías alegrarte por eso; y por tu amigo – señaló a Zheng- que gracias a él tienen una oportunidad, y dejarme en paz de una buena vez.

En lo que a mí respecta, no pienso seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

En ese momento y aprovechando la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, empujó a Yibo salió del baño dando un portazo.

-Yibo…- Susurró Yin Zheng - ¿Qué te pasa?

Esa pregunta sacó a Yibo de su conmoción. Miró a Zheng con el ceño fruncido. – Contigo hablaré en otro momento, ahora no quiero decirte algo que sea indebido, porque estoy muy enojado.-

Yibo escapó del baño hecho una fiera, cuando vio que por la puerta principal iba saliendo Xiao Zhan. Con su razón nublada decidió seguirlo y así llegaron hasta el estacionamiento del restaurant.

*** 

Xiao Zhan todavía no podía entender que fue todo lo que pasó hace unos instantes. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien lo seguía, hasta el momento en el que iba a abrir la puerta de su auto y sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

-Suéltame- Dijo Zhan tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Pero fue inútil. –Suéltame me quiero ir – Zhan levanto su cabeza y se encontró con que su cara estaba solo a centímetros de la del castaño. - Por favor – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Un silencio incómodo se formó por unos segundos, y justo cuando Zhan estaba por soltarle una catarata de maldiciones sintió que sus labios eran apresados. Yibo había roto la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Zhan puso sus manos en el pecho del contrario para empujarlo, pero Yibo fue más rápido y con un par de zancadas lo aprisionó contra la puerta del auto sin romper el beso.

Zhan estaba en shock y su corazón bombeaba más rápido que nunca. Parecía que la adrenalina de hace un momento se había incrementado y ahora su cuerpo ardía por dentro.

Cuando el aire fue insuficiente Yibo detuvo el beso. Ambos se miraron con asombro, jadeando a montones.

-Yo…- Dijo Yibo sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Zhan.

_¡Plaf!-_ La cachetada hizo eco por todo el estacionamiento.

-¡JAMAS SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCARME!- Exasperó Zhan.- ¡Déjame en paz Wang Yibo! Ve a molestar a alguien más con tu puta inmadurez.- Zhan abrió la puerta del auto, encendió el motor y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. En el camino, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y sentía que se estaba ahogando, así que decidió frenar el auto a un costado de la carretera y bajarse para tomar un poco de aire y así tranquilizarse antes de seguir su trayectoria.

***

En el espacio vacío del estacionamiento se encontraba Yibo tratando de analizar todo lo que sucedió.

_-¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué lo bese? ¿Fue por lo cerca que tenía su cara de la mía? O quizás por esa mirada cuando me pidió por favor que lo suelte….De todas formas eso fue un error. Y no va a volver a ocurrir..._

Yibo comenzó a caminar por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a su auto; se subió y condujo hasta llegar a su departamento.

Con los sentimientos revueltos y la cabeza que le explotaba de dolor se tiró en la cama mirando el techo. Su celular sonó en indicio de que un mensaje había llegado.

** Yin Zheng: **

**-Yibo, no sé qué carajos fue lo que pasó hace un rato. No sé a dónde te fuiste ni por qué no regresaste con tu cita, que por cierto me la encontré buscándote entre la gente y le tuve que mentir. Le dije que te sentías mal y no pudiste despedirte de ella, la llevé hasta su casa. Pero esto no va a quedar así, mañana tú y yo vamos a hablar.**

**Contéstame el mensaje si estás a salvo.**

**Hasta mañana.**

** Yibo:  **

**👍🏼**

Esa noche Yibo se durmió con el sabor del alcohol mezclado con el de esos labios en su boca.


	5. Capítulo 5: Explicaciones

Un par de horas habían pasado desde aquel “incidente” en el estacionamiento y el sol estaba asomando anunciando un nuevo día. Wang Yibo había pasado más de la mitad de la noche en vela, pensando en lo que había hecho.

Tirado en su cama, dando vueltas. Había tratado de distraerse de todas las formas posibles, mirando televisión, jugando jueguitos en el celular, pero nada funcionaba.

Decidió levantarse de la cama y darse una ducha, hoy no tenía ánimos de hacer su rutina de ejercicios matutina. Sabía que tenía que ir a hablar con Yin Zheng, y tenía que aclararle todo lo que sucedió la noche pasada.

Probablemente también tendría que enviarle un mensaje a Zhang Nan disculpándose por dejarla sola en el restaurante.

Muchas cosas para enfrentar en un solo día, y ya bastante tenía con sus pensamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Se vistió completamente de negro. Una remera estampada, un pantalón y una gorra del mismo color. Se colocó los auriculares y salió a caminar por las calles de la ciudad para distraerse.

Cuando pasó por un Starbucks decidió parar a comprar un frappuccino y siguió su camino.

Llego a una plazoleta que quedaba cerca de su departamento y se sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Sacó su celular y abrió el chat con su amigo.

** Yin Zheng **

**[…] Contéstame el mensaje si estas a salvo.**

**Hasta mañana.**

** Yibo:  **

****

**Ok. Hasta mañana**

**Hola Zheng-zheng, discúlpame por mi comportamiento anoche. Prometo contártelo todo. Si quieres puedes venir a mi departamento esta noche, encargaré pizzas o algo.**

** Yin Zheng: **

****

**¡Hasta que te decides a aparecer! ¿Cómo te sientes? Por supuesto, nos vemos esta noche ;)**

** Yibo: **

**Pues la verdad no muy bien, pero ya te vas a enterar. Hasta esta noche.**

_—Bien, uno menos_ — Suspiró Yibo. — _Ahora lo que sigue_.

Yibo abrió el chat con Zhang Nan y le envió un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas por no avisarle que se había ido. Obvio tuvo que seguir la mentira que Yin le había dicho, así que simplemente le dijo que en un momento se sintió mal y no pudo despedirse. La chica pareció entender, y lo disculpó con la condición de volver a retomar lo que dejaron pendiente en aquella cena.

Yibo soltó un largo suspiro, recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del banco y observó las hojas del gran árbol que estaba sobre él. La naturaleza siempre le daba paz, y eso era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos. Paz y entender sus sentimientos, acomodar sus pensamientos.

Luego de un rato, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su apartamento.

***

Xiao Zhan todavía se encontraba profundamente dormido. Yang Zi lo había escuchado llegar de madrugada, se despertó y le pareció ver a Zhan con los ojos hinchados.

Cuando se acostó a su lado pudo divisar el olor a alcohol que este emanaba, pero no le dio importancia. Después de todo sabía que se juntaba con los de su equipo; habrá sido que tomó un poco de más.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y volvió a dormirse.

Zhan despertó cerca de la hora del almuerzo, el dolor de cabeza lo mataba.

_—No debí tomar de esa forma—_ hizo un gesto de dolor.

En ese momento Yang Zi entro al cuarto con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para la jaqueca.

—Buenos días — Zi le dio un pequeño beso — toma esta pastilla, te sentirás mejor. ­

Zhan sonrió ante el gesto de su novia y tomó la pastilla.

—Por qué no vas a ducharte así se te quita el olor a alcohol — Dijo Yang Zi— Luego puedes bajar, la comida ya está casi lista.

Zhan asintió —Bien, en un momento bajo, gracias— sonrió. Luego escogió de su armario un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca y entró al baño.

A Yang Zi le pareció rara su actitud esa mañana, Zhan parecía estar distraído y demasiado cansado. Al final no le presto mucha atención y supuso que era por la resaca de la noche anterior.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Zhan bajo al comedor y se encontró con que la mesa estaba servida.

—Siéntate cariño, la comida se va a enfriar —

Zhan solo asintió con su cabeza y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre con su novia al lado.

Comenzaron a comer, y al ver que su pareja no emitía palabra, Zi decidió romper el silencio…una vez más.

—Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido anoche?—Dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

—Bien, de hecho solo hablamos de las próximas carreras. Tenemos otra clasificatoria en puerta, y tengo la oportunidad de volver a correr — Al decir esto, a Zhan se le erizo la piel. No quería que se vuelva a repetir lo de la última carrera.

—Hey, esa es una buena noticia, tienes la posibilidad de ir al mundial— Yang Zi se levantó y lo abrazó. Estaba feliz por su novio, sabia cuán importante era correr para él, y llegar a ganar un mundial era su sueño. — Creo que deberíamos celebrar esta noche— le dijo sentándose en su regazo — ¿Qué te parece? ¿Noche de pareja? — Zi comenzó a besarlo, pero Zhan la apartó.

—Lo siento ZiZi, todavía me duele la cabeza y me encuentro un poco cansado. Me gustaría acostarme un rato más a ver si se me pasa el malestar. Luego hablamos sobre el “festejo” si? — Aunque los efectos de la resaca todavía estaban presentes, Zhan sabía muy bien que esa no era la razón por la cual no quería estar cerca de su novia. Zhan se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que pasó con Yibo, y si bien se convenció de que ese beso no significó nada, todavía pensaba que había engañado a Yang Zi.

_—Ahora sí que esta raro—_ Pensó Zi.

Zhan se levantó de la mesa y ayudo a juntar y lavar los platos. Luego subió al cuarto y se recostó en la cama. En su cabeza solo se reproducía ese beso. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o se volvería loco. Saco su celular y decidió llamar a su amigo Luo.

—Luo… ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa que te llame a estas horas, pero necesito hablar con alguien. ¿Crees que podamos vernos en el café de la plaza esta tarde?...Bien, nos vemos, hasta luego— cortó.

La tarde llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zhan se encontraba camino al café para encontrarse con su amigo. Cuando llegó vio que Luo ya lo estaba esperando en una de las mesas ubicada en la vereda.

—Zhan, ven siéntate— Luo saludó — Voy a pedir un café, ¿Quieres algo?—

—No, gracias, no tengo hambre—

—Bien, dime, ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien? Anoche te vimos salir del restaurante y no volviste, Ziteng quería ir a buscarte pero le dijimos que seguramente el vino y el whiskey te habían hecho efecto.

—Justamente porque quería hablar sobre anoche te llame. Realmente necesitaba descargarme con alguien— Zhan se recostó sobre la silla.

— ¿Qué pasa Zhan? Me estas asustando— Luo frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación.

Zhan pasó sus manos por su cara. —Bien, escúchame, te contare todo. Pero necesito que no me juzgues—

—Sabes que nunca haría eso— Luo dio un sorbo a su café.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Zhan habló. — Creo que la cagué con Yang Zi—

Luo lo miro desconcertado — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—Anoche en el restaurante, cuando fui a buscar el vino. Estaba camino a la barra cuando veo que llega alguien con quien no quería cruzarme. Para evitarlo decidí entrar al baño pero la mala suerte estaba de mi lado. Ahí también se encontraba un amigo de esa persona y nos quedamos hablando un rato.

Luego entro a quien no quería ver y me vio hablando con su amigo. Parece ser que le agarro un ataque o no sé qué carajos, y nos empezó a gritar. Tú sabes bien que soy de mecha corta así que le respondí; el ambiente se volvió muy tenso y entonces decidí salir del baño para que no terminemos a los golpes como casi siempre—

—Esa “persona” de quien hablas…es Wang Yibo ¿verdad?— Luo preguntó mirando a Zhan.

—S-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

Luo soltó una risita — Te vi Zhan, camino a la barra te quedaste parado mirando a la entrada principal. Cuando gire mi cabeza hacia donde estabas observando lo vi entrar del brazo con una chica, muy bella por cierto. Luego vi como casi corrías a la barra y te tomabas el whisky de un solo trago—

Zhan lo miraba asombrado. _—Qué vergüenza—_ pensó.

—Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué terminarían a los golpes. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?—

—Agh si, algo así. Pero te lo contaré en otro momento. Es un tema muy largo para contar ahora. Solo te diré que el idiota sigue enojado conmigo porque no ganó su carrera—

—Bien, continúa— dijo Luo

Zhan suspiró. — Como te decía, salí del restaurante porque no quería tener problemas. Fui al estacionamiento y estaba por entrar a mi auto cuando siento que alguien tira de mi brazo. Me giré y me encontré con su cara a centímetros mío. ¿Puedes creerlo? El descarado me siguió— Zhan denotaba un tono de molestia. — Pero eso no es lo peor, y aquí Luo es donde necesito que no me juzgues—

—Suéltalo—.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Zhan delibero consigo mismo sobre si contarle lo sucedido o no. Pero necesitaba un consejo, asi que habló.

—Me besó— Dijo Zhan mirando sus dedos que se entrelazaban entre sí.

Luo casi escupe el sorbo que había tomado — ¿Qué?—

—Lo que escuchaste, me besó. Le pedí que me soltara, me quería ir. Pero a cambio me besó. No pude responder, en realidad no entendía que estaba pasando. Cuando lo quise apartar, me empujó contra la puerta del auto y siguió besándome. Hasta que se quedó sin aire, y me soltó—.

Luo estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que su amigo le estaba contando.

—Wow Xiao Zhan, que intenso. Me dejaste sin palabras—

Zhan puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en éstos.

—Lo sé. No sé qué hacer Luo, siento que le falle a Yang Zi—

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Zhan no respondió. — Zhan… ¡¿Te gustó el beso?! — Luo hizo un gesto de asombro.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! Claro que no. Quita ese pensamiento de tu cabeza ahora mismo—

Luo soltó una carcajada. — Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Es que no entiendo que es lo que te tiene tan mal. Fue un beso, según tú, sin significado, y a ti no te gustó. Yang Zi no tiene por qué enterarse de algo tan insignificante. De todas formas no es como que vaya a pasar de nuevo—.

—No, claro que no va a pasar de nuevo. Aparte sé que él lo hizo de pura venganza. Necesitaba descargar su enojo conmigo de alguna forma, y como no pudo seguir gritándome en el baño intentó intimidarme con el beso. Y lo único que logró es que me disguste más que antes—.

Luo escuchaba con atención, de repente preguntó. — Oye Zhan, ¿no te pusiste a pensar que quizás no fue por venganza?—

— ¿Qué quieres decir Luo?—

—Piénsalo, me dices que casi siempre que se encuentran terminan peleando. Por lo que puedo deducir, él es quien empieza las peleas. Y anoche te besó—. Luo apoyo sus brazos en la mesa acercándose un poco más a Zhan—. Zhan… ¿No crees que Yibo pueda sentir cosas por ti?—

Zhan frunció el ceño exageradamente — ¿De verdad Luo? Te acabo de decir que no nos soportamos, que estoy muy seguro de que ese sujeto me odia. ¿Y a ti se te ocurre que siente cosas por mí? Ja, imposible. Ni en mil años—.

—Si tú lo dices… solo te pedía que lo pienses. A mí se me hace muy probable—.

—En fin, no hablemos más del tema. Solo necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Ahora necesito olvidarme de ese momento para siempre y concentrarme en mis proyectos. Gracias por escucharme—

—No es nada Zhan, sabes que estoy para ti cuando lo necesites. No lo pienses mucho, ya verás que te olvidaras del tema más rápido de lo que piensas—.

Zhan y Luo continuaron hablando por un buen rato de otros temas, como las carreras y algunas anécdotas viejas. Sin darse cuenta, la tarde había pasado y ya estaba oscureciendo, así que ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.

***

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Yibo estaba abriéndole la puerta de su departamento a Yin Zheng.

—Pasa— Dijo Yibo.

—Oh my god Yibo, sé que me dijiste que no te encontrabas bien pero no pensé que estabas tan mal. Mira esas ojeras, parece como si no hubieras dormido por dos días.

—No dormí. Anoche, no pude dormir.

Zheng se tiró en el sofá mientras Yibo fue a buscar las cervezas. Volvió y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás que fue ese show de anoche en el baño?— Dijo Zheng dando un trago a la cerveza.

Yibo suspiró. Sabía que debía contarle todo o no lo dejaría en paz.

—No lo sé. Solo entre y me sorprendió verlos ahí hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sentí que se estaban burlando de mí—.

Zheng miro a Yibo — ¿Y por eso dejaste el restaurante y a la chica plantada? ¿Por una suposición tuya?—

Yibo se mordía los labios con nerviosismo. — No era mi intención dejarla plantada. De hecho cuando salí del baño iba a volver con ella, pero vi a Xiao Zhan alejándose del restaurante y me había quedado con la espina de todo lo que me dijo, así que decidí seguirlo—. Zheng escuchaba con atención. Sabía que había algo más. — Llegamos al estacionamiento, se estaba por subir a su auto. Antes de que pueda hacerlo lo tome por el brazo y lo gire quedando frente a él, solo centímetros de distancia nos separaban—.

Yibo hizo una pausa, necesitaba tomar una bocanada de aire antes de decir lo que estaba por decir.

—Lo besé—. Dijo de repente.

Los ojos de Zheng se salían de sus orbitas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Un silencio incomodo se formó en el living hasta que Yibo volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y bien? Dime algo no te quedes callado.

—Es que… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me tomaste totalmente por sorpresa. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de ti, menos eso.

—Lo sé Zheng, no sé qué me sucedió. Mi mente quedó en blanco, y…

— ¿Qué sentiste?— Dijo Zheng

— ¿Eh?

—Digo, que ¿Qué sentiste? A ver, si lo besaste por algo es. Y lo único que se me ocurre en este momento es que sientas cosas por Xiao Zhan

Yibo lo miró confundido. — Lo único que sentí de ese beso fue la cachetada que llegó después.

Zheng empezó a reír a carcajadas — ¿Y qué esperabas Yibo? ¿Una declaración de amor de tu oponente? Ahora entiendo lo que paso en el baño, era una escena de celos — Zheng seguía riendo — De verdad estabas celoso de… ¿mí?

—Cállate ¿quieres? Ni tener sentimientos, ni celos, ni ocho cuartos. Lo del baño fue porque de verdad me sentí traicionado por ti. Y lo del beso…bueno, eso fue por la adrenalina que me cargaba en el momento. Está más que claro que ambos nos desagradamos y no podríamos llevarnos bien nunca, así que saca ese absurdo pensamiento de tu mente.

—Bien, bien si tú lo dices haré como que te creo—. Zheng se llevó la porción de pizza a la boca. —Pero luego no digas que no te lo avisé—.

Yibo rodó los ojos como respuesta.

—Bien, miremos una película. Ya me estoy aburriendo— Zheng alcanzó el control de la televisión y se dispuso a buscar una comedia.

Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Yibo se quedó dormido. Estaba demasiado cansado y luego de descargarse con su amigo se sentía un poquitín más tranquilo.

En cuanto Zheng terminó la película se marchó a su casa. No quiso despertar a Yibo así que decidió mandarle un mensaje cuando llegara.


	6. Capítulo 6: Escapando

Los días pasaron y para Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan las cosas no iban a mejor.

Zhan todavía se sentía culpable con su novia, y de repente sus besos le parecieron demasiado suaves, y cada vez que ella lo miraba sentía que en sus ojos faltaba algo. Por eso es que trataba de evitarla lo más que podía. Al principio Yang Zi no le decía nada, pero con el pasar del tiempo las dudas y los cuestionamientos empezaron.

­­­­­—­ Zhan, ¿me vas a decir que te está sucediendo estos días? Cada vez que quiero acercarme a ti parece que me quieres lejos, cada vez que te beso parece como si no estuvieras ahí, y cada vez que te toco todo tu cuerpo se tensa como si fuera una extraña. —

Zhan, que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama la miró sin saber muy bien que decir. No podía decirle la verdad, eso no estaba en sus planes. Pero tampoco podía quedarse callado.

—Lo siento ZiZi. Sé que estos días no te preste la atención suficiente. Es probablemente por los nervios de la próxima carrera y de todo lo que está por venir. No es nada contra ti, lo prometo— Zhan se acercó para dejar un beso sobre su frente. — Si quieres mañana podemos salir a cenar, los dos solos, ¿Qué te parece?—

Zi sonrió — Me parece estupendo bebé. Ahora vayamos a dormir, mañana quiero estar divina para mi novio— le dio un beso y se acurruco al lado de Zhan.

***

Yibo salía de bañarse cuando recibió una llamada.

—Hola mamá. — contestó.

—Yibo hijo, te estuve llamando y no me contestabas. ¿Cómo estás?

—Lo siento mamá, me estaba bañando. Estoy bien, ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Estamos bien hijo. Hace mucho que no nos llamas ni nos visitas, nos tienes olvidados. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la próxima carrera?

Yibo se quitó la toalla del cuello para secarse el pelo. — Voy bien mamá, solo estoy un poco cansado. La última carrera no estuvo a mi favor, así que esta tengo que ganarla sí o sí. Se lo prometí a mi equipo, no puedo fallar.

— Oh mi pequeño bebé, tiene mucha presión encima. Dime, ¿En que fecha es exactamente la carrera?

—En dos semanas mamá, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Piensas a venir?

—Sabes que esas cosas me ponen nerviosa hijo. Pero por que no vienes unos días a casa? Tu padre te extraña, y FiFi solo duerme en tu cuarto. De paso te relajas y te preparo las comidas que tanto te gustan, ¿Que dices?

—Suena bien mamá, y de hecho tengo ganas de ir, lo necesito. Déjame organizarme con mi entrenador así puedo irme tranquilo.

— Está bien cariño, sabes que aquí siempre vas a ser bienvenido. Tu papá se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa. Te estaremos esperando.

—Bien mama, debo colgar. Luego te llamo para avisarte que día voy. Hasta pronto, los quiero.

—También te queremos hijo. Adiós.

Yibo cortó la llamada y se puso el pijama para dormir. Al otro día empezaría a organizar sus pequeñas vacaciones.

***

Al otro día Zhan se levantó, desayunó y comenzó con su rutina del día. Hoy debía volver a las pistas y comenzar a practicar para la próxima carrera, así que se cambió y fue rumbo al circuito.

Un rato en la moto y la adrenalina seguramente le ayudaría a despejarse un rato. Necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos que últimamente acechaban su mente. Luego volvería a su casa y todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegó Ziteng ya estaba esperándolo, así que solo fue a ponerse el traje y a buscar su moto que estaba en uno de los boxes. Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, Ziteng habló

—Xiao Zhan, necesito que estés concentrado, que te alimentes bien y descanses. Tenemos toda esta semana para entrenar en pista y en el gym. También un medico clínico te revisara para ver que todo esté en orden. —

Xiao Zhan acató cada cosa que su entrenador le dijo y condujo directo a la pista. Zhan aún no había procesado lo que le pasó en la última carrera, era algo que en ciertos momentos del día lo atormentaba.

Todo era muy confuso, no entendía por qué le pasaba esto, él ya tenía bastante experiencia en carreras fallidas, pero había algo que lo tenía mal, y era la presión que sentía por las clasificaciones al mundial y el hecho de que, sin querer, se involucró en una pelea.

_—Si tan solo no fuera tan arrogante podría hablar con él—_ pensaba.

Pero sabía que era imposible, su rival lo había atacado más de una vez, lo que claramente significaba que no podían estar cerca.

Zhan comenzó con una vuelta de prueba, memorizando el recorrido. Luego se metió de lleno en la práctica.

Un par de vueltas más y se detuvo a descansar unos minutos. Mientras tanto Ziteng se sentó a su lado. Luego de un silencio habló

—Zhan, sé que últimamente hemos estados enfocados en la final. Y la última vez que nos reunimos tú te fuiste. No sé qué pasó pero quiero que sepas que aún tienes uno de los mejores tiempos dentro del equipo. Y no me importa lo que haya pasado en la última carrera…yo confío en ti. Sé que ese chico te ha estado molestando últimamente, pero quiero que algo te quede en claro…los accidentes pasan, y esta vez te toco a ti. — Ziteng puso su mano en el hombro de Zhan— Lo que quiero decir es que, no fue tu culpa y no quiero que te dejes intimidar por ese mocoso, tu eres mi mejor corredor y quiero que des lo mejor para la próxima carrera—

Zhan sintió como de repente todas las emociones que estuvo guardando salieron a flote. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero no iba a llorar. Necesitaba poner toda su atención en la próxima carrera, como dijo su entrenador todavía tenía los mejores tiempos, así que solo tenía que practicar duro para clasificar la siguiente ronda.

Se secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie listo para otra vuelta en la pista.

—Gracias entrenador. Prometo poner lo mejor de mí para ganar la próxima carrera y hacer que Ducati llegue a la final. —

—Ese es mi chico. Ahora súbete a esa moto, todavía puedes hacerlo mejor. — Ziteng palmeo su hombro y Zhan se puso en posición de partida.

Terminó el entrenamiento muy satisfecho con su tiempo, y se dirigió a su camerino a cambiarse. Cuando iba saliendo en busca de su auto vio que algunos pilotos de Yamaha iban llegando a la pista.

_—No puede ser—_ pensó.

En eso vio que uno de ellos era Yin Zheng. Quiso seguir de largo escuchó que lo llamaba

—Hey, Xiao Zhan!—

Zhan se dio vuelta viendo como la figura de Zheng se acercaba a él. —Oh, Hola A-Zheng, tanto tiempo…— dijo un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También tienen prácticas ahora?.

—Ah no no no — dijo con un movimiento de manos — Solo estábamos el entrenador y yo. Ya sabes… necesito controlar mis tiempos para la próxima carrera.

Zheng estaba por hablar cuando vio que Zhan miraba hacia donde se encontraban sus otros compañeros de Yamaha.

— ¿A quién buscas?— Dijo en tono divertido

—E…eh no, no busco a nadie— el nerviosismo de Zhan se le notaba en toda la cara.

—Jaja, buscas a Yibo ¿verdad? No te preocupes, está en su casa armando las valijas para irse un par de días de la ciudad. No podrá molestarte por un tiempo.

_Irse de la ciudad —_ repitió Zhan en su mente. Una extraña confusión lo invadió. _¿Es que acaso no se presentará a las prácticas? Estando tan cerca de la clasificatoria…_ Rápidamente se deshizo de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Zheng seguía ahí parado mirándolo inexpresivo.

—Zheng, debo irme ahora. Mucha suerte en tus prácticas. Adiós —

—Claro, muchas gracias Zhan, hasta luego. —Zheng sonrió.

Luego de que se despidieron, Zhan siguió camino hacia su auto para irse al departamento. Debía bañarse y estar listo para la cena que le había prometido a ZiZi. Aún faltaban unas horas, pero prefería siempre tener tiempo de sobra.

La noche llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Zhan estaba esperando que Yang Zi volviera del trabajo. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que debería haber llegado hace una hora, pero ella no estaba allí.

_—Seguro tuvo trabajo de más_ — se dijo para sí mismo.

Justo en ese momento escucho la puerta abrirse. Era Yang Zi con cara de haber corrido una maratón.

—Lo siento mi amor, el jefe me hizo supervisar unos diseños y luego el trafico estaba fatal —

Zhan sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso — Está bien amor, ahora vayamos a cambiarnos así vamos a nuestra cena. —

Un rato después Zhan bajaba a esperar a su novia mientras terminaba de retocarse en el baño.

Zhan llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y un saco gris oscuro con detalles a juego con el pantalón.

Como toque final, una especie de lazo colgando de su cuello.

Zhan escucho el sonido de unos tacos bajando por la escalera de madera. Allí estaba Yang Zi vestida con un vestido blanco, transparente en los brazos y parte del pecho, y el pelo recogido en una media cola.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?— pregunto Zi una vez que estuvo frente a Zhan.

Zhan sonrió y se quedó mirándola antes de decir algo

—Hermosa como siempre. Podría admirarte toda la noche, pero tenemos una cena esperándonos. ¿Nos vamos? — Zhan estiro su brazo para que su novia agarrara su mano.

Zi tomó su mano y salieron juntos hacia el auto. Llegaron al lugar el cual estaba iluminado por una luz tenue, se sentaron en su lugar y el mesero llegó a dejar el menú.

Zhan y ZiZi pasaron una velada tranquila, hablando de sus días y compartiendo miradas y caricias. Por ese par de horas Zhan se olvidó completamente de Yibo y todo lo relacionado.

— _Todo va a estar bien, al final, todo estará bien—_ Zhan dijo para sí mismo.

***

Yibo ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que su vuelo se anunciara. Irse unos días y cambiar de ambiente le vendría bien para relajarse antes de la carrera.

Sus padres vivían en la ciudad de Yunnan. Esta era conocida por sus hermosos paisajes montañosos y pura naturaleza. Allí fue donde Yibo vivió la mayor parte de su vida y por esa razón era amante de los ambientes tranquilos, los cuales extraño de más luego de que se tuvo que mudar a Shanghái cuando empezó a correr motos con su equipo.

Mientras esperaba se puso sus auriculares y reprodujo sus canciones favoritas para pasar el rato, también revisaba las redes sociales.

En eso recibió un mensaje de su mejor amigo Chen, a quien conocía desde la secundaria y fueron juntos a la universidad. Chen también corría en moto, pero para su desgracia no estaba en su mismo equipo, por el contrario, Chen pertenecía al equipo Ducati, donde corría su "enemigo" Xiao Zhan.

Chen le decía que cuando volviera de viaje le avisara así se ponían al día con sus vidas. Él sabía lo que había pasado en la carrera pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Yibo. Así que acordaron encontrarse a la vuelta.

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para abordar, así que decidió entrar a Weibo. Deslizando su dedo por el inicio de la red, Yibo se encontró con una publicidad de una cerveza, en donde el modelo era Zhan.

_—No lo puedo creer. Yo queriendo distraerme y el mundo conspira para que siga pensando en él —_ dijo.

En la foto Zhan estaba vestido con un traje negro y sostenía una botella de cerveza, con una sonrisa demasiado angelical para su gusto pero que lo hacía ver demasiado hermoso. Yibo quería que la tierra lo tragara, no entendía por que ver una foto de ese sujeto le provocaba eso.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba en Zhan diciendo que era hermoso? Era un hombre, maldición. No es que sea de mente cerrada, pero jamás un hombre le había provocado esos pensamientos.

Yibo estaba acostumbrado a que su vida fuera simple, ¿Quería algo? Entonces se esforzaba y lo conseguía. ¿No le gustaba algo? Simplemente se alejaba de eso o lo desechaba. Toda esta situación con Xiao Zhan no le agradaba, para nada, pero por primera vez no podía simplemente deshacerse de lo que sea que sentía.

Yibo para nada estaba acostumbrado a que su mente le jugara una mala pasada con sus sentimientos, siempre fue una persona temperamental pero no era del tipo que buscaba pleito. No era de los que iban por el mundo queriéndoselo llevar por delante, el simplemente se enfocaba en su bienestar y en lo que quería, y luchaba por eso.

Para su suerte la hora de abordar llegó y subió al avión. Se acomodó en su asiento y luego de unos minutos se durmió. Tenía un par de horas de viaje asique aprovecho a descansar. Luego llegaría a lo de sus padres y se olvidaría de todo este asunto.


	7. Capítulo 7: Deseos verdaderos

Luego de un par de horas de viaje Yibo llego al aeropuerto de Yunnan. El vuelo había sido tranquilo y la mayor parte durmió, así que casi ni lo sintió.

Espero por su equipaje y luego tomó un taxi directo a la casa de sus padres.

La fachada se encontraba rodeada de naturaleza, con una gran entrada en forma de arco y cuatro pequeñas ventanas que correspondían a cada cuarto.

El frente de la casa está decorado con enredaderas de distintas flores de colores, haciendo que la casa luzca como de ensueño.

Cuando llego y abrió la puerta, la primera en recibirlo fue FiFi, su perra desde que tenía 15 años.

FiFi es una Golden Retriever que rescataron de un criadero cuando era solo un cachorro. Yibo se encariño ni bien la vio y desde ese día fueron inseparables, hasta que Yibo tuvo que mudarse y FiFi quedó con sus padres.

De todas formas, siempre se acuerda de preguntar por ella y asegurarse que todo está bien.

Luego, se escucharon los pasos apresurados de su madre que enseguida llego hacia la entrada y abrazó a Yibo.

—Mi bebé ya está en casa, ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

—Hola mamá, el viaje estuvo bien. ¿Dónde está papá?

—Tu padre te está esperando en el living, ven pasa, déjame ayudarte con las valijas

Yibo camino hacia el living y allí vio a su padre sentado en uno de los sillones

—Hola papá, ya llegué— Se acercó a abrazar a su padre

—Hijo, al fin nos visitas

—Lo siento papá, es que mi agenda está un poco apretada…ya sabes, esto de ser famoso — Dijo en tono de broma

En ese momento su madre se unió a la charla

—Ya ya niño famoso, te preparare algo de comer, seguro no has comido nada.

—Gracias mamá, iré a darme un baño y luego bajo.

Yibo pasó con sus padres poniéndose al día, y dedico su tarde a pasear a FiFi. Con su correa puesta, perra y dueño salieron por un camino boscoso que se encontraba cerca de la casa. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron al lago que quedaba casi al final del recorrido; allí Yibo solto la correa de FiFi para que pueda correr libre por los alrededores mientras que el se sentaba a contemplar la naturaleza.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando, Yibo se divertía viendo como su perra perseguía a los pajaritos que se encontraban alrededor, y cuando FiFi salía del agua toda mojada y se sacudía a su lado empapando su ropa.

Volvieron cerca del anochecer, Yibo se dio otro baño y se encerró en su pieza a mirar una película tranquilo.

***

Xiao Zhan estaba preparando la cena sumido en sus pensamientos. Luego de la cita con su novia, ambos regresaron a su casa muy contentos y entusiasmados, al parecer todo seguía igual que antes.

Mientras cortaba algunas verduras, de fondo escuchaba la televisión prendida en el canal de deportes que siempre miraba. De repente saltó la publicidad de una famosa marca de maquillaje, al principio no le prestó atención, pues a él no le interesaba eso, pero una voz bastante familiar hizo desviar su atención hacia la pantalla.

Ahí estaba Wang Yibo, con el que había tenido el accidente, con el que se encontraba en una disputa que parecía no tener fin, aquel que lo había besado y había confundido todos sus pensamientos.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a sentirse inquieto, no quería volver a pensar en todo lo sucedido.

— ¡Por dios! Solo me quiero olvidar de todo esto, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer? ¿Por qué me pongo así solo con verlo en la pantalla? — dijo entre dientes.

Apagó la tele, termino de cocinar y dejo todo listo para servir. Entre la confusión y sus pensamientos atolondrados, decidió darse un baño para relajarse un poco.

Se dirigió directamente al baño, abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua corriera hasta que estuvo en la temperatura que a él le gustaba. Se metió a la ducha disfrutando la lluvia que mojaba su cabeza y se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. Espero que el agua lo cubriera por completo y entonces alcanzo la esponja que estaba a un lado y comenzó a refregarse, enjabonando y masajeando su cuerpo tenso. Comenzó con movimientos suaves alrededor de su cuello, luego su pecho, los brazos, el abdomen. Finalmente llego hasta su pene. Decidió dejar la esponja a un lado ya que era una zona más sensible, así que simplemente comenzó a lavarse con su mano. El toque se sentía tan bien que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, mientras en su mente inconscientemente -o no- visualizaba la imagen del chico del maquillaje, aquel a quien había estado evitando tanto que sentía que ya no podía más.

Su erección fue más que evidente con cada caricia. A estas alturas ya no le importaba, su cuerpo se lo pedía, justo ahora, en este momento, luego habría lugar para culpas y arrepentimientos.

Continuó tocando con su mano la cabeza de su pene y comenzó a masajearlo en círculos, empezando a sentir pequeñas cosquillas en su vientre. Apoyó su cabeza en los azulejos mientras el agua le caía por su espalda y su mano libre se apoyó en la pared. Xiao Zhan comenzó a subir y bajar por su erección con más rapidez, gimiendo despacio pero aumentando el sonido cada vez más.

Solo pensaba en como seria que Wang Yibo lo toque, o lo vuelva a besar. Como se sentirían sus labios envolviéndolo en vez de sus propias manos.

Seguía pensando en esa persona, y aunque no quería tampoco podía evitarlo.

Así llegó a su punto máximo, dejando salir todo el líquido contenido y dando un fuerte gemido. En su confusión no sabía si había dicho el nombre de esa persona o solamente lo había pensado, pero aun así quedó más que satisfecho, hace días no tenía un orgasmo tan placentero.

Se quedó unos minutos más apoyado contra la pared esperando a que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad, y luego término de ducharse.

_—Vamos Zhan, no puedes seguir así, debes resolver esto o te volverás loco— se_ dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando salió del baño se dirigió a la cocina para comer, su novia había salido temprano a la empresa por un encargo y todavía no había vuelto, así que esta vez comería solo.

***

Yibo escucho el timbre sonar tarde en la noche. Sus padres dormían, por lo que fue él quien bajo a ver quién era.

— ¿Xiao Zhan? ¿Qué…Como llegaste aquí?

—Yibo, lo siento, yo… no puedo más, necesito hacer esto — Zhan rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Yibo y lo besó. Yibo tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿Xiao Zhan? ¿En su casa besándolo? Pero poca importancia le dio luego de que Zhan saco su lengua para comenzar unos besos más acalorados que aumentaban aún más la temperatura del lugar.

Entre pasos torpes llegaron a la cocina y se toparon con la mesa. Zhan empujaba sus caderas contra las de Yibo mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la remera de éste. Comenzó a quitársela subiendo sus manos por su cintura, paso por sus brazos y pronto la camiseta quedo tirada en algún costado del piso de la cocina.

En un movimiento rápido Yibo cambio de posición y ahora tenía a Zhan acorralado contra la mesa. Poco a poco fue desvistiendo a Zhan cuya respiración se combinaba entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados por los besos.

Ambos se encontraban semidesnudos, besando y mordiendo los labios del contrario.

Las manos de Zhan comenzaron a recorrer el torso de Yibo, bajando hasta encontrar el elástico del pantalón.

—Espera… vayamos a mi pieza, aquí no—

Zhan se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y lo siguió escaleras arriba hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Una vez que llegaron Yibo cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se volvieron a besar.

La noche paso entre jadeos y gemidos, besos y caricias necesitadas hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Fantasías

Zhan dormía plácidamente cuando sintió una leve respiración y unas manos acariciando su rostro que lo obligaron a abrir los ojos.

—Buen día lindo—

Zhan abrazó a la persona a su lado —Buen día Yib… ¿Yang Zi? — en el momento que abrió los ojos se encontró con que esa persona definitivamente no era la cara que imaginaba ver.

—Sí, ¿Quién más sino?— Dijo ZiZi un tanto confundida.

Zhan todavía estaba tratando de espabilar. De alguna forma sintió que la persona que dormía a su lado no era Yang Zi, y tenía una leve sensación, algo así como si hubiese pasado la noche con otra persona. Con Yibo.

Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando su novia volvió a la casa la noche anterior, perdió la noción del tiempo y no tenía idea en qué momento se durmió, pero había podido descansar como un bebé después de muchos días de estrés.

Luego del pequeño incidente se levantaron y desayunaron juntos. Zhan notó que su chica estaba un poco tensa, pensó que había sido por lo ocurrido hace un rato, así que trato de sacar tema de conversación.

—ZiZi, ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? Te esperé, pero ya era tarde— Zhan sintió como Zi se puso nerviosa, actitud que le pareció sospechosa.

—Lo siento Zhan, es solo que hubo unos problemas de papeleo y tuve que rehacer fichas de algunos clientes. — Yang Zi dijo sin mirar a Zhan.

Zhan solo lo dejó pasar, no quería empezar a desconfiar de ella así que simplemente creyó lo que le dijo.

Luego de desayunar, Zhan salió a correr ya que era parte de su entrenamiento. Estuvo fuera de su casa por al menos dos horas y luego regresó a bañarse para ir a una sesión de fotos de una revista deportiva donde lo presentaban con toda la escudería Ducati, como la nueva promesa del motociclismo.

Estaba entusiasmado, pero se sentía un poco decepcionado ya que la última carrera no había salido como él quería. Aun así, estaba contento porque volvería a ver a sus amigos y a su entrenador, y seguro tomarían unos tragos más tarde.

Tal como lo predijo, luego del photoshoot fueron todos a un bar a tomar unas cervezas.

— Entrenador, esta ronda la paga usted— Bromeó Luo.

— Mis niños son ricos, no necesitan que le paguen la bebida. — Ziteng negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

— Mírame Ziteng, necesito mantener mi figura y a mis fans pendientes, no puedo solo gastar dinero en cualquier cosa— Dijo Chen con un falso tono de superioridad.

Todos en la mesa rieron ante las ocurrencias de Chen. El chico ya era conocido por ser el más bromista del equipo, pero la verdad es que Chen era un muchacho muy amable y para nada engreído.

—Bien bien, esta ronda va a mi nombre. Pero a cambio quiero proponer un brindis, por Ducati, por la próxima clasificatoria y por la final de motociclismo— Ziteng habló con su vaso en el aire esperando que todos se unan al “chin chin”

Enseguida se escuchó el tintineo del choque de cristales, seguido del fondo blanco que todos habían hecho con su bebida.

La tarde pasó en un santiamén, Ziteng se encargó de alentar a cada uno de sus corredores y dejarles en claro que tenía toda su confianza depositada en ellos. Que si bien el resultado de la próxima clasificatoria era importante, si no lograban pasar no era el fin del mundo y ya habría más mundiales por delante.

Casi al anochecer, cada uno se dirigió a su casa. Cuando Xiao Zhan llegó a su apartamento se dio cuenta que su novia aún no había regresado. Le pareció muy extraño ya que era algo que se venía repitiendo seguido y empezaba a preguntarse por qué.

***

Yibo amaneció al día siguiente con una sensación de liviandad y felicidad que ni él se lo podía creer. Sin querer abrir los ojos, se estiró un poco para terminar de despertarse.

Habían pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas, pero Yibo necesitaba explicaciones, o al menos aclarar algunas cosas. Además, de cómo demonios Zhan sabía dónde estaba Yibo?

Cuando terminó de estirarse se giró con intención de despertar a Zhan que dormía a su lado, pero solo sintió la cama vacía.

— ¿Zhan?— Se sentó en la cama todavía un poco dormido y confundido. — Zhan, ¿Dónde estás?

En ese momento su mamá entró a la pieza con la bandeja del desayuno. A la señora Wang siempre le había gustado consentir a su bebé.

—Buen día Yibo, ¿A quién llamas?— preguntó la madre.

Solo en ese momento se dio con que estaba solo. Se asustó un poco pero después sintió su erección matutina mucho más dura de lo normal, empezó a divagar y a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior sin entender mucho hasta que el golpe de realidad lo knockeo.

—¿Q..qué? Toda lo de anoche… ¿Fue un sueño?— Yibo se sentía extraño, una sensación de vacío se apodero de él, al punto que casi podía sentir cierta tristeza. Se había dormido tan profundo que no pudo distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía, pero ahora que sabía lo que había pasado, sus dudas comenzaron a inquietarlo nuevamente.

Su madre vio como el semblante de Yibo cambió, y ahora parecía apagado. Por supuesto que recién se levantaba y era difícil diferenciar emociones en su rostro, pero una madre siempre conoce a sus hijos

—Yibo… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llamabas a alguien?— Preguntó la señora.

Yibo negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de hablar. —Nada mamá, un sueño. ¿Me sigues trayendo el desayuno como cuando era niño?— Yibo mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, para mí sigues siendo mi bebé. Bajaré a desayunar con tu padre, luego te espero para ir al supermercado. Necesitamos comprar más comida—

—Claro mamá, me va a venir bien un paseo. — La mamá dejo un suave beso en la frente de Yibo y se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando Yibo se quedó solo, las preguntas comenzaron a atormentarlo. ¿Por qué había soñado con Zhan? y ¿Por qué había soñado que cogían como nunca lo había hecho con nadie?

Aun un poco confundido tomó su desayuno, se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha tibia para luego ayudar a su madre con las compras. No solo necesitaba apagar sus pensamientos, sino también apagar su cuerpo y sus fantasías.

Cuando bajó, su madre ya lo estaba esperando en la cocina. Yibo se detuvo a acariciar a FiFi que comía su alimento a un costado y luego saludó a su padre que se iba a trabajar.

Sin más, madre e hijo salieron en busca de mercaderías. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde volvieron con las bolsas en mano. Yibo ayudo a su madre a entrarlas a la casa y luego le dijo que iba a salir a caminar un rato por el sendero.

En sus épocas de adolescente, siempre lo calmaba caminar por el mismo sendero rodeado de bosques que lo dirigían al gran lago. Hoy más que nada necesitaba esa paz que solo la naturaleza de su ciudad natal le brindaba.

A medida que iba llegando al lago, los árboles se disipaban dejando a la vista un puente sobre el lago, por el cual transcurrían vehículos pequeños. Yibo iba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio una moto muy parecida a las GP cruzo por su lado, conducida por un hombre y acompañado por otro hombre.

Al ver esa imagen, automáticamente pensó en él y Zhan y una sonrisa disimulada apareció en su rostro. Y si, otra vez Zhan en sus pensamientos.

_—Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan—_ susurró para sí mismo — _Como puede ser que de querer partirte la cara un día, pase a besarte en un impulso y luego a soñarte de esa forma—_

Yibo nunca se había enamorado en su vida, siempre fue de las personas que evitaban los compromisos, y por eso buscaba personas para pasar el rato, siempre aclarando todo para no generar malos entendidos.

Por ésta razón, no entendía que era exactamente lo que sentía con respecto a Xiao Zhan, solo sabía que ya no podía negar la belleza del otro hombre y su aura angelical, además de su lunar bajo el labio que realmente le había provocado cosquillas en la panza.

Trató de alejar esos pensamientos y se acercó al lago. Se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla, mientras escuchaba el sonido del viento y las aves que andaban por ahí cerca, logró relajarse y aclarar su mente.

_—Lo más seguro es que solo sea una fantasía sexual. Sí, eso es, una fantasía sexual con Xiao Zhan—_

Ahora se le había implantado la idea de saciar esa fantasía para sacárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas. El único obstáculo era que Yibo no lo conocía más que como corredor, y que a pesar de parecer una persona pacífica, podía llegar a reaccionar si alguien lo molestaba demasiado.

Su objetivo ahora acercarse a él sin buscar pelea. A pesar de que faltaba poco para las últimas clasificatorias y lo encontraría en la pista, tenía que tratar de dejar sus diferencias de lado para poder satisfacer su nueva fantasía.


	9. Capítulo 9: Corazón Partido

Los días pasaron y Yibo ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Yunnan listo para volver a Shanghai. Se despidió de sus padres y de FiFi y les prometió volver tan pronto como le sea posible. Mientras tanto la señora Wang le daba indicaciones del tipo “descansa bien hijo”, “ten cuidado en la carrera”, “si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos”, a lo que Yibo solo contestaba con un “si mamá”.

La hora llegó, la carrera estaba a solo unos días y debía ultimar detalles.

Se subió al avión, se colocó los auriculares y cerró sus ojos con la intención de dormir unas horas antes de llegar a destino.

Yibo llegó a eso de las 7 de la tarde y fue directo a su departamento a deshacer sus valijas y bañarse. Probablemente luego saldría a tomar un trago y ver el movimiento de la gran ciudad.

Por otro lado Zhan pasó la tarde en el living de su casa pensando que hacer. Hacía días que Yang Zi salía temprano y volvía mas tarde de su horario normal.

Luego de pensarlo bien, decidió que iría a buscarla a la salida del trabajo, de esa forma podrían hablar y aclarar sus dudas.

El horario de salida de Yang Zi era cerca de las 6 de la tarde, así que unos minutos antes Zhan agarro las llaves de su auto y emprendió su camino.

Llego al estudio donde trabajaba Zi justo a tiempo para cuando ella salió. Zhan bajó del auto para acercarse a ella, pero vio que detrás de ZiZi salió un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y en su mano llevaba el estuche de una cámara de fotos.

Yang Zi y el extraño salieron caminando y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del lugar. Zhan que no entendía que estaba haciendo su novia, dudó antes de tomar la decisión, pero sus ganas por saber que estaba pasando fueron más fuertes así que los siguió tratando de no ser descubierto.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Zhan veía desde lejos como Zizi, **-su ZiZi-** , era besada por aquel chico rubio. Luego ambos se subieron al auto y partieron.

Zhan estaba perplejo. En su mente pasaban mil escenarios, al mismo tiempo que le empezó a caer la ficha de todo lo que había estado dudando.

De todas formas no iba a dejar las cosas así, él debía hablar con su novia y escuchar sus explicaciones, porque debía haber una explicación para eso… ¿verdad?

Sin más, salió del lugar y busco su auto para retomar el camino a su apartamento y esperar a Yang Zi.

En el camino pensó mil y un formas de afrontar la situación. ¿Cómo le hablaría? ¿Qué le diría? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo iba a seguir su relación a partir de ahora?

Zhan condujo por al menos media hora hasta que llegó a la puerta de su apartamento. La abrió y arrojó las llaves en la mesa, fue a la heladera y saco una lata de cerveza y se sentó en el sillón a tomar mientras esperaba por el momento en el que su novia atravesara esa puerta.

Y así fue, una hora más tarde Zhan escucho el tintineo de las llaves abriendo la cerradura y el pomo moviéndose para abrir la puerta por la cual Yang Zi entro como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo siguiera normal.

—Bebé, ya estoy aquí— Dijo Zi mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. En ese momento vio que Zhan estaba sentado en el sillón con la mirada fija en ella. —Ay, nene, me asustaste. ¿Cómo estás?— Zi se acercó para saludarlo con un beso pero Zhan le corrió la cara.

— ¿Dónde estabas Zi?— Espetó Zhan aun sin mirarla a la cara. —Tu horario de salida es a las 6 de la tarde… son cerca de las 7.

—Ah si eso… lo siento, verás, estos días estamos trabajando como locos. —

En ese momento Zhan giró su cara hacia Zi dirigiéndole una mirada de decepción. —No me mientas ZiZi, no me mientas más—

—Pero si no te mien…—

—Los vi— Dijo Zhan sin dejar que termine lo que estaba por decir. La cara de Yang Zi era digna de retratar. El pánico se apoderó de ella al punto que se olvidó como pronunciar correctamente las palabras.

—Que quieres decir…— tragó saliva— ¿Qué quieres decir con que nos viste?— Zi evito la mirada acusadora de Zhan.

Zhan soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada un momento antes de hablar.

—Hace días que me doy cuenta que llegas tarde. Siempre tienes una excusa nueva, que los papeles, que el tráfico… Hoy decidí ir a buscarte al trabajo, quería hablar contigo para aclarar mis dudas. Supongo que algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas y que primero debía escucharte. Llegué y te vi salir, así que baje del auto para ir a saludarte. Detrás de ti salió ese chico rubio con la cámara de fotos y fuiste con el hacia el estacionamiento. Todavía no quería creer lo que veía así que los seguí. Me convencí que solamente lo seguías porque te tenía que dar unas fotos o algo así, pero cuando llegaron a su auto… — Zhan hizo una pausa, sentía como ese famoso nudo en su garganta aparecía — cuando llegaron a su auto vi cómo te besaba, y luego te subías con él.

Yang Zi estaba en silencio, no dijo una sola palabra. Luego solo se escuchó su sollozo ahogado tratando y su boca tratando de ordenar las palabras.

—Zhan…escúchame, lo siento. Hablemos de esto por favor—

Zhan negó levemente con su cabeza, se puso de pie y agarro las llaves de su coche que había dejado en la mesa, tomó la campera del perchero y abrió la puerta.

— Lo siento ZiZi, ahora no estoy de ánimos para hablar. Necesito estar solo, saldré a dar unas vueltas. No me esperes despierta, no sé a qué hora regresaré. —

Sin más Zhan cerró la puerta y partió hacia algún lado lejos de su departamento. En el camino se permitió derramar lágrimas, estaba destrozado, pero más que eso estaba decepcionado. Nunca pensó que le mujer que estaba a su lado lo iba a traicionar de esa forma. ¿Que había hecho mal? Recordó cada momento de felicidad juntos, recordó las veces que se prometieron amarse para siempre pero también recordó cuando todo empezó a irse por el caño.

Sentía que un poco de responsabilidad tenía. Hacía tiempo que ZiZi y él no tenían contacto físico, más que un simple abrazo o un beso.

Y se sintió mal, se culpó por no poder controlar la situación, no podía odiarla completamente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había traicionado su confianza y que lo que antes era una pareja feliz ahora era probablemente, solo ruinas.

***

Yibo termino de deshacer sus maletas, y se preparó para salir. Cuando miro el reloj ya era bastante tarde. Esta vez decidió salir en su moto, le gustaba sentir el aire fresco de la noche chocar contra su cuerpo.

Luego de unas vueltas por la ciudad, frenó en un bar al que le gustaba ir cada tanto. Sin más, se bajó de la motocicleta e ingreso al lugar.

La música era tenue, a juego con las luces. Solo había un par de mesas ocupadas, pero su objetivo era la barra principal.

Yibo estaba de camino cuando vio de espaldas una figura que – ¿a su mala suerte?- ya reconocía.

_—Ja, no puede ser, el universo está a mi favor... Y ni siquiera fue necesario esperar tanto—_ Se dijo para sí mismo.

Siguió su camino y se sentó en la banqueta a su lado. Lo primero que pudo distinguir en la mesa fueron pequeños shots vacíos, señal de que había estado bebiendo tequila o algún tipo de trago fuerte. Su mirada parecía perdida y él tampoco estaba en todos sus cabales. Finalmente decidió cortar el silencio.

—Xiao Zhan...tal parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos— Habló tratando de hacerse el gracioso, mientras con una mano le hacía señas al bartender para pedirle un whiskey doble.

Yibo se giró para ver su reacción, pero no la hubo. Ni lo miró. Solo se limitó a tomar de su vaso lo que supuso era alguna otra bebida de alto porcentaje alcohólico.

Como no obtuvo respuesta decidió probar con otra cosa.

— Me pregunto que diría tu entrenador si sabe que su “mejor piloto” está medio borracho en un bar a altas horas de la noche… —

Estaba más que claro que Zhan ya había notado su presencia, solo que prefería ignorarlo. Luego de un silencio habló

—Si has venido a gritarme, golpearme o besarme sin mi permiso, hoy no estoy de humor. Por favor que no me molestes.

Si bien Zhan no lo había ni mirado, Yibo se dio cuenta que Xiao Zhan en realidad lucia bastante mal, y algo dentro de él se suavizó, y un deseo de querer hacerlo sentir mejor floreció. Así que dejó su ego de lado y pensó que quizá podría hacerle compañía.

—Lo siento— Dijo Yibo dándole un trago a su whisky. Por el rabillo del ojo podía notar que Zhan aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Zhan?— llamó

— ¿Hm?

—Sé que estamos lejos de ser amigos, y que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero si necesitas hablar…. Ya sabes.

—Mn. — Xiao Zhan asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Problemas en casa? — Preguntó Yibo tratando de romper el hielo. Pero Xiao Zhan no respondió, solo siguió tomando de su bebida. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que entablar una conversación en estos momentos quizás no era lo mejor. —Está bien Zhan, si no quieres hablar… no preguntaré más— Yibo dijo esto último en un susurro.

Xiao Zhan se percató de que Yibo le seguía hablando, así que pidió disculpas mientras se levantaba para ir al baño. Luego de unos minutos, como Zhan aún no regresaba, la preocupación de Yibo aumentó.

_¿Y si necesita ayuda?—_ Pensó. Enseguida se levantó del taburete y fue hacia donde el chico había salido hace unos instantes.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Zhan estaba sentado sobre el mármol donde se encontraban los lavabos, con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Yibo se acercó de a poco, no quería que se sintiera incomodo o acorralado.

Llego a su lado y de un salto se sentó junto a él. Con la voz más tranquila que pudo esbozar volvió a hablar

—Zhan, solo dime que te pasa…No soy buen consejero pero al menos puedo escuchar.

Zhan se volteó a mirar a la persona a su lado.

— ¿Por qué querrías escuchar mis problemas?—

Yibo bajó su mirada, de todas formas se lo esperaba. Él había sido una mierda con Xiao Zhan desde el principio, es lógico que el chico no le quiera dirigir palabra, mucho menos contarle sobre su vida.

—Descubrí a mi novia con otro— Yibo desvió su mirada hacia él, mientras que Zhan tenía su vista en algún espacio de la pared de enfrente. —Hace unos días que tenía mis sospechas, pero no quería sonar desconfiado… Nunca antes había desconfiado de ella. — De repente Zhan dejó de contener sus lágrimas y comenzó a pasar sus manos por la cara tratando de secarlas.

—Nunca me imaginé que ella me haría esto…— dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yibo que hasta ahora lo observaba en silencio, se sintió muy apenado por Zhan pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido, no tenía idea que él tenía novia. Yibo nunca había sido bueno para consolar a las personas, por lo que optó por acariciarle suavemente la espalda, era su forma de decirle _“Hey Zhan, estoy aquí, no te dejaré solo”._

Ambos siguieron sentados uno al lado del otro hasta que Zhan estuvo más tranquilo.

— Siento mucho que hayas pasado por esto Zhan, pero ahogarte en alcohol no es la solución. Déjame llevarte a tu casa.

Zhan lo miró con su cara colorada, afectado por el alcohol y la tristeza. Yibo estaba seguro que no había visto nada tan tierno hasta ahora. — _Maldición, hasta con el corazón roto es lindo—_ se dijo.

—No Yibo, no te preocupes, traje mi auto puedo conducir—

—No, de ninguna manera. No puedes conducir en este estado. Déjame llevarte, le pediré al dueño del bar que cuide el auto y mañana podrás venir a buscarlo— Yibo dio un saltito para bajar de donde estaba sentado y le estiro una mano a Zhan para que haga lo mismo.+

Ambos salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el dueño que también un buen conocido de Yibo. Hablo con él para que cuidara del auto de Zhan y se retiraron del lugar.

Caminaron unos metros hasta que Zhan habló.

— ¿Dónde está tu auto?—

—En mi casa— Respondio Yibo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

Zhan vio como Yibo se subía a una de las motos que estaban estacionadas y le extendía su casco.

—Póntelo y súbete— Dijo.

—Pero es el único que tienes, ¿Tu no usarás?—

—No te preocupes, tu seguridad primero—

Zhan iba a protestar, en realidad le daba miedo viajar en moto, y el hecho de que Yibo no llevara casco lo ponía aún más nervioso. Pero los leves efectos del alcohol que aún permanecían en el mandaron todo a la mierda. ** _—Qué más da, nada peor podría suceder—._**

Zhan se puso el casco y se subió detrás de Yibo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu dirección?— pregunto Yibo.

—Ah…en realidad, no pensaba volver a mi casa, no estoy listo para enfrentar a ZiZi otra vez—.

— Está bien, Xiao Zhan, ¿Tienes algún lugar a donde ir?

— Yo...se me ocurría ir a algún hotel, no quiero molestar a mis amigos— Dijo Zhan un poco avergonzado.

—Está bien Zhan, agárrate fuerte de mí—. Sin pensarlo demasiado Zhan enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Yibo y arrancaron viaje.

La carretera estaba bastante solitaria, y la agradable brisa golpeteando contra su cara hacia que Zhan se sienta bien. No supo en que momento, solo se soltó de su agarre con Yibo y estiro sus brazos a un costado disfrutando del viaje.

Al cabo de un rato Yibo apagó su moto sintiendo como Zhan todavía estaba prendido a su cintura.

—Zhan, ya llegamos—

Zhan se había adormecido contra la espalda de Yibo, así que no se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Pregunto al ver un edificio que no se parecía en nada a un hotel.

—En mi departamento. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, prometo no pelear contigo — Yibo rió.

Zhan se quitó el casco y se lo entrego a Yibo. —Gracias — dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron al lugar, era un departamento bastante amplio, decorado con un gran sillón gris en el living y muebles en tonos blancos.

Yibo guió a Zhan hasta su habitación. Una vez allí fue hasta su armario, sacó uno de sus pijamas y se lo dio.

—Toma, usa esto. Si quieres puedes bañarte allí — Señaló una puerta a su derecha. —Dormirás aquí, yo dormiré abajo en el sillón. Si necesitas algo me avisas. —

Zhan solo asintió, y Yibo se retiró. Cuando se quedó solo trató de procesar todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo fue que termino durmiendo en la casa de su “enemigo”?.

Había sido un día agotador, así que después del baño se metió bajo las sábanas y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

En el sillón, Yibo solo podía pensar que ahí arriba se encontraba el chico de –literalmente- su sueño húmedo. Podría simplemente ir y tomarlo, pero no lo haría.

Yibo podrá ser un mujeriego y tener todas las fantasías sexuales con Zhan, pero nunca se aprovecharía de un medio-ebrio con el corazón partido.

La noche pasó tranquila, y el día llegó con los rayos de sol pegando directamente en la cara de Zhan, quien luego de despertarse prendió su celular para fijarse qué hora que era. Desde la noche anterior no lo había encendido, no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con Zizi

—Mierda, ya son las 9. Ya debería volver a mi departamento, no quiero causar más molestias—. Luego de estirarse un poco se levantó, se puso la misma ropa con la que había salido la noche anterior y bajó las escaleras.

Para su sorpresa Yibo seguía dormido en el sillón, y se veía tan pacifico que no quiso despertarlo ** _._** Despacio se acercó hacia donde estaba durmiendo, se inclinó levemente y dejo un beso sobre su mejilla. —Gracias— Susurró. Luego salió de aquel lugar y llamo a un taxi para que lo llevara hasta el bar a buscar su auto.


	10. Separación

Era casi mediodía cuando Yibo despertó en el sillón de su casa, recordando por qué estaba ahí y no en su cuarto.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y subió las escaleras para ver a Zhan. Entró a su habitación, pero al final de cuentas el universo no estaba tan a su favor como pensaba, ya que sobre la cama solo estaba su pijama doblado y ningún rastro de Zhan.

—A estas alturas ¿De qué me sorprendo? No es como si se iba a quedar a desayunar conmigo o algo...— Yibo agarró el pijama de su cama para guardarlo cuando la fragancia de Zhan lo embriagó. Deseaba haber encontrado a Zhan aun en su departamento al despertar. 

Aun mirando el pijama en sus manos pensó _—Zhan, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte siquiera?—._ Decidió dejar el pijama a mano, al fin y al cabo su aroma era lo único que tenia de Zhan por el momento.

Yibo necesitaba contactarlo de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió es que quizás lo podía encontrar en la pista. La carrera estaba a solo días y los entrenamientos se intensifican, así que ese era un buen lugar para buscar.

Yibo entró a ducharse y luego decidió cocinarse algo antes de salir.

***

Después de buscar su auto en el bar, Zhan condujo de regreso al departamento. En el camino pensó en muchas cosas, primero en Yang Zi y la charla que obviamente iban a tener cuando llegue; segundo en la carrera que quería ganar; tercero en...Yibo.

Al pensar en este último una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Todavía no tenía muy claro por qué lo ayudó. No solo lo escuchó y lo acompañó, sino que lo dejó dormir en su departamento.

—Ay Yibo Yibo, ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?— susurró para sí mismo. Esa era la pregunta que se hacía desde ya hace un tiempo.

Una vez que volvió a la realidad, Xiao Zhan ya se encontraba fuera del edificio de su departamento. Dudó por unos segundos, pero tomó una bocanada de aire, salió de su auto y subió a enfrentar lo que tenía que enfrentar.

Sabía que ZiZi estaría ahí, no podía dejar pasar lo que había sucedido y necesitaba continuar con su vida. Una vez que ingresó a su hogar, ZiZi estaba sentada en la mesa con el desayuno servido y cara de pocos amigos.

Alzó su mirada al escuchar la puerta. —Zhan Zhan...—

Zhan colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y lentamente se acercó a la mesa.

—Preparé el desayuno... ¿Quieres café?— Dijo mientras se levantaba a buscar la cafetera.

Zhan que había salido de la casa de Yibo sin desayunar, solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

Finalmente Yang Zi fue quien habló.

—Zhan Zhan, ni siquiera sé cómo empezar esto. Pero necesito que me escuches por favor. — Zi movía los dedos sobre su taza nerviosamente.

Xiao Zhan soltó un largo suspiro y cruzó sus brazos en señal de aprobación para que YangZi hable. 

—Zhan... yo sé que no me puedo justificar, como tampoco puedo negar la situación. Lo que viste es lo que es.

Zhan se relajó un poco luego de eso y apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y tomó su taza de café para darle un trago.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste ZiZi? Me lo podrías haber dicho...pensé que nos contábamos todo. 

— ¿Contar qué Zhan? ¿Qué sentía que no era suficiente para ti? ¿O como últimamente ni siquiera me mirabas de la forma en que solías hacerlo? 

— ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿No te di sexo por tres días y fuiste corriendo en brazos de otro?— Zhan miraba a su ex novia con recelo.

— ¡XIAO ZHAN!— Gritó Yang Zi luego de escuchar esas palabras. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan. — ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? ¿Qué soy una zorra que se va con el primero que encuentra? Piénsalo Zhan. ¡Ojala hubieran sido solo tres días sin sexo! Pero desde el maldito accidente tu actitud cambió. Las primeras veces lo dejé pasar porque pensé que tu creciente distancia era efecto del estrés o algo así. Pero los días siguieron y tú no cambiabas. El día de la reunión con tu equipo volviste borracho y de madrugada, y nunca habías vuelto de esa forma. Últimamente lo nuestro no iba para ningún lado. — YangZi hizo una pausa para mirar a la cara a Zhan, pero éste mantenía la mirada baja. — Zhan Zhan dime algo por favor, no te quedes callado...—

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡No pensaste ni un poco en mí! Podríamos haberlo hablado y si querías empezar una relación con alguien más yo te hubiera dejado hacerlo. No sé cómo afrontar esto ZiZi, no tienes idea como me siento. — Zhan estaba tratando de tragar el nudo en la garganta. No quería verse débil.

—Lo siento Zhan, de verdad lo siento, perdóname por favor — Yang Zi comenzó a llorar mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos

— ¿Sabes qué? Quizás tienes razón y lo nuestro ya no tenía futuro. Tuve una esperanza. El día que salimos a cenar podía jurar que íbamos a estar bien, pero ahora ya no. Ahora definitivamente se acabó para nosotros. — Zhan se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

—Zhan espera— Yang Zi salió detrás de él — ¿Te irás?

—Sí, pero luego de la carrera. Buscaré un nuevo apartamento, tu puedes quedarte si quieres. O véndelo, haz lo que quieras, no me importa. Ahora sacaré mis cosas de la habitación y me iré a dormir al cuarto de invitados. — Sin nada más que decir Zhan subió las escaleras dejando a Yang Zi sola con su remordimiento.

Ni bien entro a su cuarto, Zhan empezó a sacar la ropa de su ropero. Los artículos de aseo del baño, y un par de cosas más que guardaba ahí. Poco a poco fue poniéndolo en cajas que guardaría en el cuarto de invitados hasta conseguir un nuevo departamento.

Quitó todos los cuadros de fotos donde estaba junto a su ex novia y los guardo en una caja aparte, que luego vería que hacía con ella.

Así paso casi la mitad del día, acomodando y reordenando sus cosas. No salió de su cuarto ni para comer, ya que no tenía hambre. Llegó la noche y Zhan se encontraba acostado. La cama del cuarto de invitados no era tan cómoda como la otra, pero de ninguna manera dormiría en el mismo lugar con Yang Zi.

Aunque no le quiso dar importancia, las palabras de ZiZi retumbaban en su cabeza y le habían afectado más de lo que pensaba. Él sabía muy bien que la infidelidad no fue su culpa, pero todo el cargo de conciencia que venía acarreando desde hace días parecía intensificarse.

Los pensamientos lo abrumaban y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas ya mojaban su almohada. Si bien las últimas veces Yang Zi llegaba tarde, esta era la primera noche que dormía completamente solo y de alguna forma extrañaba sentir el calor de otro cuerpo abrazándolo

En un acto inconsciente agarro la almohada y se abrazó a ella, hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. 

***

  
Por otro lado, el día de Wang Yibo fue un poco más... productivo. Después de la mañana cuando Zhan se fue, se decidió ir a buscarlo a la pista.

Pero había un problema, y era que no sabía a qué hora iban los de Ducati al entrenamiento.

—Piensa Yibo, piensa— decía mientras caminaba por su living. De repente una idea se le vino a la mente. —CHEN FEI YU.

Yibo abrió su chat con Chen y comenzó a escribirle. Por un momento se olvidó que Chen también pertenecía a Ducati, él debía saber los horarios.

**_Chat:_ **

** Yibo **

Hey Chen, ¿estás ahí? Necesito un favor

** Feiyu **

Hola Chen, ¿cómo estás? Yo muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? Ya se te olvidaron los modales eh 😂

** Yibo **

Lo siento lo siento, es que necesito un favor un poco...urgente

** Feiyu **

Agh ya ya, dime ¿qué quieres de este pobre hombre?

** Yibo **

Necesito que me digas a qué hora va tu equipo a entrenar en pista, y que días...porfa 🥺

** Feiyu **

¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ¿No intentaras sabotearnos? 🧐

** Yibo **

Cállate Feiyu, no necesito sabotear nada para ganar ;) Solo necesito ver a...alguien.

** Feiyu **

Hmm, ¿A quién quieres ver eh? Dímelo sino no te daré los horarios😌

** Yibo **

Cheeen... 😒okey, necesito ver a Xiao Zhan. Pero no se sus horarios de entrenamiento.

** Feiyu **

Bueno... generalmente entrenamos justo después de ustedes. Si no hubieses faltado a los últimos entrenamientos lo sabrías.

En fin, si buscas a Zhan lamento decirte que no ha ido a los entrenamientos tampoco. Hace unos días practico solo con el entrenador y luego no volvió.

  
** Yibo **

Ah... ¿Sabes si está bien? Quiero decir... la carrera es en dos días, es raro que no asista.

** Feiyu **

No lo sé Yibo, ninguno lo ha visto. Debe estar descansando antes de la carrera.

  
** Yibo **

Okey, si sabes algo de él... ¿me avisas?

** Feiyu **

Eres raro Yibo, ¿Qué te está sucediendo?

** Yibo **

Telo contaré cuando nos veamos. Gracias Chen, no sé qué haría sin ti🤗  
  
  
  
  


Luego de la conversación Yibo dejó el celular a su lado, pensando en todo lo que podría estar pasando Zhan. Sabía que esta carrera era demasiado importante y que no asista a los entrenamientos previos le parecía demasiado raro.

_—Debería haberle pedido la dirección de la casa..._ — dijo para sí mismo. — _Agh Yibo, ¿En qué estás pensando? Probablemente Chen tenga razón y solo este descansando._ _Ya lo veré en la carrera y le pediré el número, aguanta un poco más Yibo. —_ Después de tener una charla consigo mismo se levantó del sillón y fue a su cuarto. Al entrar vio el pijama todavía doblado al pie de la cama, lo tomó y aún conservaba el aroma del perfume de Zhan, así que no se atrevió a usarlo. En cambio, buscó una remera vieja y unos pantalones anchos y se acostó con el pijama a un lado. El perfume fue llenando el ambiente, y como si de un somnifero se tratase Yibo cayo dormido en cuestion de minutos.


	11. Acercamiento

A pesar de todo el estrés y la desilusión que Zhan sentía, y su separación con Yang Zi, trató de evitar cualquier tipo de discusión que pudieran tener los días que él se quedaba en el departamento hasta que pasara la carrera.

A su suerte, ZiZi parecía seguir con su vida normal. Desayunaba temprano y luego se iba a trabajar, no sin antes dejar el desayuno listo a su ex como de costumbre. A la noche, a veces cenaban juntos pero casi no intercambiaban palabras.

Zhan pasó esos días previos a la carrera buscando algún lugar para mudarse y entrenando con su equipo. Tenía un par de departamentos en vista, no fue difícil encontrar uno ya que contaba con buenas referencias y obviamente su reconocimiento, pero quería esperar a que la clasificación pase para poder hacer la mudanza con más tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto Yibo, se enfocó totalmente en su entrenamiento. Estaba confiado, seguro de que esta vez no iba a fallar. Aún no había visto a Zhan, ni tenía noticias de él después de que se fue de su departamento aquel día.

Cada vez que llegaba a la pista a entrenar deseaba encontrarlo allí. Pero al parecer Zhan no asistía, o bien tenia horario aparte, diferente al suyo.

Al final solo dejó que las cosas vayan a su ritmo. Si se daba el encuentro con Zhan en algún momento bien, sino seguiría adelante. De todas formas todavía tenía su lista de promotoras esperando su llamado.

Un día previo a la carrera se daba la clasificatoria para definir posiciones de partida. Yibo salió primero a toda velocidad para asegurarse mejor tiempo, por atrás lo seguía Zhan con solo tres segundos de diferencia, lo que hizo que prácticamente fueran casi a la par.

Justo en la vuelta número diez, Zhan pudo pasar a Yibo quedando primero, dejando a Yibo segundo y Chen FeiYu tercero. Así llegaron hasta el final de la clasificatoria.

Yibo estaba molesto porque fue un segundo distracción lo que le había costado el primer lugar, pero sabía que la carrera de mañana era la importante. Cuando el evento finalizó, ninguno de los dos se buscó. Zhan se fue con sus compañeros de equipo. Por su lado, Yibo decidió irse a su departamento a descansar y reponer energías para la siguiente fase.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas, las tribunas colmadas de gente, ambos equipos estaban contentos con los resultados. 

***

  
El día de la carrera llegó y todos los equipos estaban desde temprano a la pista ultimando detalles. Zhan estaba nervioso por todo, pero en especial porque pensaba en ver a Yibo cara a cara después de todo lo que había pasado, sabiendo que no había podido agradecerle su ayuda.

Planeaba buscarlo cuando finalice el evento para darle las gracias. Solo esperaba que no se jodiera todo en la carrera como la primera vez y que Yibo estuviera con el humor suficiente para no mandarlo a la mierda como casi siempre.

El equipo Yamaha estaba reunido en boxes mientras que el entrenador Han daba las últimas instrucciones y algún que otro consejo para conseguir un mejor resultado.

— ¡Vamos equipo! Esta carrera es nuestra. ¡A por todo! — Con esas últimas palabras por parte de Han, el equipo procedió a ubicarse en sus correspondientes vehículos y lugares.

Estando todos los corredores listos en sus motocicletas, se dirigieron a la línea de salida. Luego de unos minutos la bandera de largada flameo, y los corredores salieron a toda marcha. Zhan lideraba la carrera junto con Yibo pisándole los talones. En cada una de las vueltas lograban pasar al otro, y estaba claro que el primer puesto se definía entre ellos dos.

Chen iba en el tercer lugar otra vez, pero se estaba esforzando para poder llegar al menos segundo. En la última vuelta, Yibo logró pasar a Zhan y así llego a la meta. Yibo en primer lugar, Zhan segundo y Chen tercero. Desafortunadamente para Chen, su puesto no le permitía clasificar al mundial pero al menos Ducati llevaría a Luo y a Zhan como sus representantes. Yamaha por su lado tenía a Yibo y a Yin Zheng como competidores.

Yamaha gritó y festejó mientras esperaban a Yibo en boxes. Cuando llegó, sus compañeros lo alzaron y comenzaron a tirarlo hacia arriba mientras se escuchaban aplausos y silbidos. Yibo estaba feliz de haber conseguido el lugar que tanto quería.

En un momento Yibo se separó de sus compañeros para ir a camerinos a procesar todo lo sucedido antes de subir al podio.

Por su lado, la gente de Ducati no podían estar más conformes con los resultados, Zhan había logrado superarse a sí mismo una vez más ganándose un lugar en el mundial. Habían planeado una gran fiesta para todo el equipo, solo tenían que subir al podio y salir todos juntos al hotel para festejar.

Zhan estaba de más emocionado, después de toda la mierda de los últimos días por fin podía estar feliz por algo y dejar todo atrás, ya nada le importaba más que concentrarse en el mundial que sería en unos meses.

Cuando terminó de saludar a todos, recordó lo que había planeado hacer luego de la carrera. Tenía tiempo hasta que los hicieran subir al podio así que salió corriendo en busca de los boxes de Yamaha. No tenía idea de si era bienvenido en ese lugar pero no quería arriesgarse a no poder agradecerle a Yibo en persona.

Cuando llego ahí, lo recibieron un par de personas que sorpresivamente para él, lo felicitaron y le dijeron que era un buen contrincante, luego le indicaron en donde se encontraba Yibo y lo dejaron pasar.

Zhan caminó hasta que encontró la puerta que daba a lo que, suponía, era su camerino personal. Un poco nervioso golpeó dos veces esperando el permiso para entrar. Luego de unos segundos una voz casi inaudible se escuchó desde dentro.

—Pasa...— 

Zhan poco a poco abrió la puerta repasando en su cabeza todo lo que debía decirle. Levantó su cabeza para saludar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar tal escena.

—Oh...l-lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado. Vendré en otro momento. — Tenía pensado salir pero su cuerpo no respondía, y se quedó parado como estaca en el lugar.

Yibo pensaba que era alguno de sus compañeros que iban a buscarlo para subir al podio. La última persona que se imaginaba entrando por esa puerta era Xiao Zhan. Maldijo por la posición en la que se encontraba.

De camino al camerino una de sus tantas "chicas" lo había alcanzado para felicitarlo, y de un momento a otro la tenía en su regazo tratando de seducirlo. Había estado tratando de quitársela de encima, pero ahora que veía a Zhan estupefacto enfrente suyo había decidido usar la situación a su favor.

\- _Bien, con suerte puedo sacar provecho de todo esto y generar algo en él –_ Pensó, y puso en marcha su plan.

—Xiao Zhan, que gran sorpresa, ¿Que te trae por aquí?— Dijo Yibo mientras sostenía a la mujer aun en sus piernas.

— ¿Eh?...Ah, solo...solo venía a agradecerte por lo del otro día, ya sabes, dejaste que me quede en tu departamento y eso. Gracias — Zhan hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa la mirada del otro.

Yibo entrecerró los ojos — ¿Eso es todo? ¿Has venido hasta aquí luego de obtener un lugar para la final...solo para darme las gracias?

Zhan levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada y la media sonrisa en el rostro de Yibo.

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué mas vendría aquí sino?— Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Yibo soltó una risita inaudible. Se acercó un poco más a la promotora que miraba toda la escena con impaciencia, y le susurró algo al oído que Zhan no fue capaz de escuchar. En segundos la chica estaba de pie y caminando hacia la salida, dejando a Zhan y Yibo a solas.

Zhan siguió con la mirada a la mujer hasta que desapareció de su vista. Cuando volvió a mirar a Yibo para despedirse, vio que éste ya estaba de pie a unos pasos de él.

—Es muy bonita tu...amante. — Dijo Zhan tratando de sonar indiferente.

Yibo no estaba del todo seguro, pero podía notar cierto tono en su voz que parecían ser... ¿celos? Así que decidió presionar un poco más.

—Buena observación. Por lo general todas mis "amantes" son hermosas. 

Zhan sintió que su mandíbula se apretaba con cada palabra de Yibo.

—Supongo que tienes muchas, ¿Vienen a visitarte en cada carrera? 

Yibo sonrió por dentro, su plan estaba surtiendo efecto.

—Sí, me ayudan a relajarme. — Yibo se acercó peligrosamente a Zhan. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y recorrió con su aliento desde la boca de Zhan hasta su oreja para volver a hablar. — ¿Por qué preguntas Zhan? ¿Quieres probar? 

Zhan sintió su alma salirse de su cuerpo. Su respiración se volvió pesada y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sacó fuerzas de algún lado para empujar y apartar a Yibo a tiempo.

— ¿Por qué quieres molestarme? — tragó saliva tratando de tranquilizarse. — Vine a agradecerte personalmente por tu trato el otro día, tuve que salir de tu departamento y no estabas despierto. Sé que no te caigo bien y aun así me ayudaste, así que gracias por eso. — Zhan mantuvo su mirada firme sobre Yibo. Si su idea era intimidarlo no lo iba a lograr.

—De nada, aunque esperaba despertarme y encontrarte allí. La verdad estuve un poco decepcionado de que no hayas esperado para irte. — El aura de Yibo ahora era más tranquila pero no menos coqueta.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Por eso quise venir a agradecerte. Ah, de paso, felicitaciones por el primer puesto en la carrera. Nos veremos en la final, supongo...— Zhan giro su cuerpo para irse del lugar.

—Espera Zhan...— Yibo lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca antes de que pudiera salir. 

Zhan se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara. Los recuerdos de aquella vez en el estacionamiento lo invadieron y su corazón se aceleró. Pero ahora era diferente.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Dijo mirando a Yibo.

—Sé que probablemente no debería estar diciéndote esto pero si no es ahora no sé cuándo podré.... Últimamente no dejo de pensar en ti. — Para este momento Yibo ya se encontraba a centímetros del otro cuerpo. 

Zhan no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. " _¿Wang Yibo no puede dejar de pensar en mí?"_

 _—_ Zhan...dime que te pasa lo mismo, por favor — Yibo dijo en un susurro, haciendo que su respiración choque contra el rostro del Zhan haciéndolo estremecer. 

— ¿P-pasar qué?— Pregunto Zhan tratando de contener sus nervios.

—Que piensas en mí como yo en ti — _Yibo llevo su mano al pecho de Zhan_ — Que tu corazón late más rápido cuando estas cerca de mí — _Acaricio con su nariz la mejilla de Zhan_ — Y que te pones nervioso si me acerco demasiado — _Le dio un suave beso en el cachete_. — Porque todo eso siento cuando estoy cerca de ti Xiao Zhan.

Zhan estaba atónito. No sabía si lo que Yibo le estaba haciendo sentir le agradaba o le disgustaba. No sabía que responder a todo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué sentía por Yibo? 

—N-no lo sé...— Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. 

—Yo creo que si los sabes. No necesitas decírmelo Zhan, lo puedo sentir justo en este momento. Por ejemplo, aquí en tu muñeca... tu pulso esta acelerado.

Zhan se percató de que Yibo todavía lo tenía agarrado de su muñeca, así que en un movimiento rápido se soltó, pero Yibo fue más rápido y lo atrapo por la cintura pegándolo a él.

—Zhan...— Yibo posó su mano en la mejilla derecha de Zhan acariciándola con su pulgar — ¿Puedo besarte?

A este punto Zhan ya no pensaba racionalmente. Solo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento cuando los ojos de Yibo lo miraban tan intensamente. Posó su mirada en la boca del contrario y se preguntó cómo se sentiría tocar aquellos labios. En un acto involuntario llevó sus dedos hacia la boca de Yibo y la acaricio con un tacto casi imperceptible.

Yibo al sentir esto, mordió suavemente los dedos de Zhan haciendo que éste se muerda el labio al mismo tiempo que asentía con su cabeza, respondiendo la pregunta hecha hace unos instantes.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Yibo acorto la mínima distancia que quedaba entre ellos capturando los labios de Zhan. La primera sensación fue suave, Yibo se movía con precaución, no quería asustarlo.

Luego comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior de Zhan logrando que suelte un pequeño jadeo, el cual Yibo aprovecho para profundizar el beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de Zhan. 

—Sí, he pensado en ti. — Dijo Zhan una vez rompieron el beso.

Yibo se sentía extasiado con todo lo que estabasucediendo, y lo que acababa de escuchar solo lo llevo a retomar el beso, esta vez con más necesidad, más furia. Zhan envolvió su cuello con los brazos y Yibo lo apretaba más fuerte contra sí mismo, tratando de sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

—Mmh...Yibo...— trato de hablar Zhan entre el beso.

— ¿Qué?— respondió mientras lo seguía besando.

—Debo irme... — Zhan daba pequeños golpecitos contra los hombros de Yibo para que lo suelte.

Yibo juntó toda su voluntad para terminar el beso. La salida al podio para mostrar a los ganadores ya debía estar por anunciarse. Ambos se miraron unos segundos mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones.

—Quiero que sigamos esto otro día Xiao Zhan— finalmente Yibo rompió el silencio.

—Debo irme...— Repitió Zhan al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta para irse. 

— ¿Zhan?— llamó Yibo antes de que saliera. 

— ¿Qué? 

Yibo se acercó rápidamente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos dándole un beso fugaz. 

—Felicitaciones también por ganar un lugar en la final — Le guiñó un ojo.

Zhan mostró una sonrisa en sus labios y sin más salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Una vez afuera tomó una bocanada de aire para recomponer sus emociones y fue en busca de la salida.

Yibo dejó pasar un rato antes de salir. Su día no podría haber salido mejor. Ganó el primer lugar y estaba en el campeonato final. Pero para él, su mejor premio fue el encuentro con Zhan, y ahora que sabía que le correspondía quería volver a probarlo. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola mis lectorxs!! Al fin actualice jasja.**

**EL ESPERADISIMO BESO LLEGÓ! omg! Espero poder haber plasmado bien mis ideas y los detalles. Estuve en duda de si debía detallar bien o hacerlo más simple. Al final elegí detallar.**

**Espero que les gusteee. Nos vemos la proxima! Gracias por leer ^^**

  
**\------------------------------------------------------------**


	12. Nuevos sentires

Una semana después de la carrera, la vida de Xiao Zhan se había calmado completamente. Ya se había mudado en su nuevo apartamento, el cuál era un dúplex demasiado espacioso y daba vibras de hombre soltero. Después del festejo con su equipo había pasado la última noche en su antiguo lugar, dónde vivía ahora su actual ex novia.

Ahora Zhan tenía tiempo para dedicarse plenamente a entrevistas y photoshoots, ya que todas las revistas y programas de deportes lo consagraban como la nueva figura prometedora de Ducati, a pesar de que había salido en segundo puesto.

Después de todas esas trivialidades en su vida, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo importante, o en realidad en lo que había pasado con Yibo luego de la carrera. Las cosas entre ellos dos habían dado un giro de 180 grados y Xiao Zhan no tenía idea de cómo iba a seguir a partir de ahora.

Cómo había salido casi corriendo del camarín de Yibo, ni siquiera pensó en agendar su contacto. Y tampoco se animaba a pedírselo a su compañero Chen, quien seguro lo tenía.

El sábado a la mañana comenzó como un día normal. Había acordado salir por unos tragos con Chen y Luo, y quizás en algún momento se animaba a pedirle el número.

Por la mañana, Zhan aprovechó para salir al mercado y abastecer su heladera y alacena. Luego fue al gimnasio como siempre y volvió a su casa a ducharse y esperar la hora del encuentro con sus amigos. Los tres habían acordado juntarse a las 8pm en el mismo lugar de siempre.

***

  
Yibo por su parte, había pasado una semana bastante agitada, yendo de acá para allá entre entrevistas, fotos y programas de radio y tv ya que había ganado la carrera.

A pesar de todas sus responsabilidades como principal figura en el mundo del GP, no había dejado de pensar en ese hermoso corredor que lo había vuelto tan loco este último tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Yibo hacia Xiao Zhan habían empezado como una simple fantasía sexual, pero después de esa noche donde Zhan durmió en su casa, las cosas habían cambiado. Terminó de confirmarlo el día de la carrera, ese beso lo llevó a otro lugar, a otra dimensión. Y se dio cuenta que no le molestaría viajar a esa otra dimensión más seguido.

Yibo nunca antes se había fijado en un hombre, pero no era tampoco de esos que se niegan al ver una belleza como la de Xiao Zhan, simplemente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar a alguien así, de su mismo sexo.

Pensar tanto no lo iba a llevar por buen camino. Al fin y al cabo era sábado y pensaba que era una buena noche para hacer algo, solo que no quería ver a ninguna de sus promotoras o de las chicas con las que solía juntarse. Aunque tampoco tenía como contactarse con Zhan.

***

Ya eran las 7pm, Zhan se había dado una ducha y esperaba a que Chen lo buscara. Su buen amigo creía que Zhan tenía motivos para festejar y se ofreció a buscarlo para que Zhan pudiera beber tranquilo y tener a alguien con quién volver seguro, aunque a decir verdad Chen no era muy aficionado del alcohol.

Chen llegó al nuevo apartamento de Zhan alrededor de las 7:30, y juntos fueron a buscar a Luo. Una vez los tres juntos, Chen condujo hasta el bar de siempre.

La música en ambiente, siempre la cantidad justa de gente, el lugar era perfecto para pasar el rato con amigos. Después de mucho tiempo, Zhan había dejado de sentir esa presión en el pecho y todo el estrés que cargaba encima. Obviamente, seguía pensando en su ex novia, no era como que su amor se iba a ir de un día para el otro. Había muchos años de relación y una historia hermosa detrás de ellos, olvidarla así de rápido aunque ella lo haya engañado, no sería muy propio de Xiao Zhan que digamos. Pero a pesar de estos pensamientos, él tenía muy en claro que no perdonaría una infidelidad ni tampoco tenía intenciones de reconstruir una relación que ya estaba muerta.

Zhan, Luo y Chen se ubicaron en una mesa para cuatro, cerca de la terraza, dónde estaban un poco alejados de la gente y dónde podían respirar el aire que entraba de afuera. Pidieron cerveza para comenzar, Chen se pidió una botella de Coca-Cola y para los tres, algo para picar mientras bebían y conversaban.

Llevaban al menos una hora en el lugar, riéndose y hablando como adultos cuando de repente Chen se quedó mirando a alguien que claramente ni Zhan ni Luo podían ver porque estaban de espaldas.

***

Yibo holgazaneo en su casa hasta las 8, hasta que finalmente decidió tomar una ducha para ir al bar del que era habitué.

Alrededor de las 9 salió de su casa en su moto y llegó casi media hora después al lugar. Yibo amaba ese lugar porque era bastante tranquilo, siempre con el volumen de música justo y bien espacioso para que la multitud no se chocara, aunque el siempre que iba solo terminaba en la barra. Esta noche pensaba tomar poco, al menos dentro de los límites permitidos ya que luego debía conducir de vuelta.

Cuando entró al bar, se dirigió directamente hacía las escaleras para ir al segundo piso. Una vez allí se sentó en las banquetas frente a la barra de tragos, y pidió un mojito.

Estaba concentrado tomando su trago y navegando por las redes sociales, que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz demasiado emocionada que lo saludaba

\- ¡YIBO!-

\- ¿Chen? ¡Tanto tiempo! - Yibo se dio vuelta para abrazar a su amigo, al cual no veía hace mucho, y desde que había vuelto de visitar a sus padres nunca lo habló para que se juntaran.

-Esperé tu llamado para juntarnos, al final parece que el universo nos juntó aquí.

-Sí, lo siento. Luego de que volví a la ciudad traté de enfocarme en la carrera. ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? ¿Estás solo?

-No, de hecho vine con dos amigos. Ven, déjame presentártelos.

Yibo asintió y siguió a Chen hasta su mesa, donde de espalda se encontraban dos personas que suponía eran sus amigos.

-Yibo, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo- Dijo Chen mientras le palmeaba el hombro, llamando la atención de los que estaban de espalda. Cuando Yibo escuchó "compañeros de equipo" su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, como si fuera a salirse de adentro.

Las dos personas se giraron lentamente y ahí estaba, el hermoso corredor con el que fantaseaba tanto y a su lado, Luo. Yibo los saludó a ambos con un apretón de manos y los felicitó a ambos por su lugar en la final.

Xiao Zhan estaba casi tan sorprendido como Yibo, comenzó a sentir un calor que le subía desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza. Demonios, había besado a ese tipo y se había ido del lugar sin siquiera dejar rastros, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarse ahora? Pero Xiao Zhan es un adulto, y bastante maduro a decir verdad asique respondió como tal.

-Bodi, ¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros? ¿O estás esperando a alguien? -Preguntó Chen, con su característica sonrisa.

-Eemm no, no espero a nadie. Pero no quiero molestar, te agradezco Chen Chen. - Respondió Yibo con un tono nervioso

-Por mi está bien, puedes quedarte- exclamó Luo de repente - ¿Tu qué dices Zhan?- Le dirigió la mirada a su compañero que parecía un poco perdido en sus pensamientos

-A-ah sí, no hay problema. Quédate- Dijo Zhan tratando de esconder su repentino nerviosismo. Estaba tenso, otra vez toda esa paz que había logrado conseguir en esos días se había esfumado en dos segundos y no logro esconderla para nada.

Yibo dudó por unos segundos, pero parecía que no tenía excusa para escapar, así que se sentó con ellos, justo al frente de Zhan. ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a estar en una mesa con su amigo de la infancia y dos de sus rivales? Uno al cual había besado y con el que tenía sueños bastante comprometedores. Por supuesto, Chen también era su rival en pista, pero Yibo nunca lo consideró de esa forma.

Luego de una ronda más de cervezas, Zhan sentía que era demasiado para contener. Se sentía sofocado y cada tanto podía ver la mirada de Yibo sobre él, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Necesitaba salir de allí un momento, tomar aire o tirarse un poco de agua en la cara.

-Si me disculpan un momento- carraspeó - voy al baño. Zhan se levantó de su silla e hizo una pequeña reverencia indicando respeto a sus compañeros de mesa.

Entró al baño que se encontraba a unos pasos de su mesa. Luego de hacer sus necesidades, Zhan abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos y refrescarse la cara. Estando en ese lugar, recordó la noche donde se encontró a Yin Zheng, y luego Yibo y su escándalo, y Yibo y su beso arrebatado en el estacionamiento.

Y como si le tiraran un balde de agua desde el techo, la puerta del baño se abrió dejándole paso a esa tan esbelta figura que estaba invadiendo ahora sus pensamientos. Zhan se congeló por unos momentos pero ahí estaba otra vez, tratando de mantener su compostura, y repitiéndose que es un adulto y debía comportarse como tal.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que Zhan a levantó al baño, Yibo pensó que era un buen momento para seguirlo y hablar de lo que había sucedido, pero no quería hacerlo muy obvio. Afortunadamente para él, Zhan se estaba tardando demasiado. Después de dos botellas de cerveza, Yibo decidió que era su momento para correr tras él.

Cuando llegó al baño, abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio, tan hermoso como siempre, mirándose al espejo, con la cara mojada. Yibo lo observó de pies a cabezas. Fue en ese momento en el que Zhan lo miró, que Yibo pudo divisar que debajo de las gotas de agua, se encontraban dos mejillas sonrojadas mientras dos ojos lo miraban con sorpresa. Si las miradas mataran, si las miradas comieran, definitivamente la mirada de Yibo hacía Zhan ya lo hubiese devorado.

Una gota de agua. "La gota que rebalsó el vaso", dicen. Esa gota que se deslizaba cerca del lunar fue la que encendió la mecha. Yibo no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, se acercó despacio y tomó a Zhan con sus dos grandes manos, sostuvo su cara y se lanzó a besar el lunar. Fue un beso demasiado corto, pero Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar volver a congelarse

 _"Este tipo siempre me toma desprevenido, ya debería saber cómo actuar a estas alturas"_ pensó.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Yibo comenzaba a chupar sus labios lentamente, como pidiendo permiso para entrar y perderse en ese mundo de sensaciones. Zhan dejó de contenerse y abrió su boca profundizando el beso mientras agarraba las muñecas de Yibo con delicadeza.

El beso le estaba despertando un sinfín de sentires, Yibo sabia como moverse con esa boca suya y Zhan no se quedaba atrás. El beso era lento, dejando que sus lenguas se conozcan una vez más, que sus labios se den amor una vez más.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que pensé en ti ésta semana Xiao Zhan- Yibo rompió el beso y escupió sus palabras.

Zhan le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa, parecía un adolescente enamorado, pero...Pero no estaba realmente enamorado, era la ilusión del momento y las sensaciones que Yibo le estaba haciendo descubrir.

Luego, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yibo y volvió a besarlo con un poco más de intensidad. Por dentro no podía parar de sonreír, y por un momento esa sonrisa se transmitió al exterior. El sabor mezclado con alcohol de Yibo lo estaba invadiendo y no quería soltarlo. Pero había una realidad, y como adulto responsable debía enfrentarla.  
  
  



	13. Confusión

Como imanes. Eso pensaba Zhan de los labios de Yibo. Cada vez que quería romper el beso, esos labios carnosos lo atraían como si tuvieran imanes. Se sentía tan bien, que ni siquiera se acordaba que hacían en ese lugar.

Pero el adulto responsable tomó valor y al final hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quedarse pegado a esa boca tan tentadora del otro hombre.

—Yibo, espera...yo...— trató de hablar mientras Yibo comenzaba a descender sus besos a la mandíbula y cuello de este.

— ¿Qué pasa Zhan? Solo quiero besarte, déjame besarte. — Yibo siguió repartiendo pequeños besos por esa zona.

—No, Yibo espera. — Zhan logró separarlo y mirarlo a la cara. —Yo...yo necesito tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo?— El rostro de Yibo reflejaba cierto desconcierto. — Zhan, ¿me vas a negar que está pasando algo entre nosotros? — El aura de yibo de repente se transformó en una de preocupación.

—No, no lo voy a negar. No lo estoy negando— Zhan hablaba con cuidado de no decir las palabras incorrectas y dejar malos entendidos

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema Xiao Zhan?— Su tono parecía molesto.

—Tranquilízate, Yibo. No estoy negando nada ni tampoco te estoy rechazando. Simplemente te digo que mi vida cambió desde ese día que dormí en tu casa, no por haber dormido en tu casa, sino por lo que sucedió con mi ex. — Zhan aun miraba al rostro de Yibo, tratando de transmitir más veracidad con sus palabras.

En ese momento Yibo recordó lo que le había contado ese día en el mismo baño en el cual se encontraban ahora. 

—Cierto, tu ex. — Yibo sonaba un poco decepcionado.

—Si Yibo, mi ex. Te conté que me había engañado, y si bien no soy de las personas que perdonan una infidelidad, esto es demasiado pronto para mí. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy parado sentimentalmente. No puedo hacer como si me hubiera olvidado de mi ex de un día para el otro— Xiao Zhan era bastante bueno para hablar y siempre trataba de expresarse de la mejor forma para que el otro entendiera. —Pero tampoco puedo, ni quiero negar que algo me pasa contigo.

Y ahí estaba esa mirada otra vez, Zhan miraba a Yibo mientras le hablaba y podía ver el deseo en los ojos del otro

—Entonces... ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?— Yibo no quería perder sus esperanzas con Zhan. Entendía el sentimiento del otro, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza.

—Lo que quiero decir es que necesito tiempo, que vayamos despacio. Ni siquiera te conozco, nunca me pasó esto con un hombre y tampoco sé que es lo que tú quieres.

—No es muy difícil de saber eso Xiao Zhan, te quiero a ti. Así de simple.

Luego de eso Yibo volvió a besar a Zhan, como si besándolo lograra hacer que el otro entendiera lo que quería, pero una vez más Zhan rompió el beso y todas las ilusiones de yibo se fueron por la borda.

— ¡Yibo, maldición. Espera! — Zhan elevó un poco de más el tono de voz.

—Lo siento. — Yibo bajó la mirada y se apartó del otro cuerpo.

Zhan notó el cambio de ánimos del menor, y pensó que quizás había sido un poco rudo, por lo que decidió tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar.

—Yibo, lo hablaremos mejor, pero no ahora. Nos están esperando en la mesa. ¿O te olvidaste que no estamos solos?

—No me importa quienes nos esperan en la mesa Xiao Zhan— ahí estaba Yibo con su honestidad brutal.

—Escucha, dame tu número. Volvamos con los demás, estemos bien. Luego hablaremos y veremos que pasa, ¿Si? ¿Por favor? — Zhan puso su mejor cara de perrito mojado para convencer a Yibo. Éste como un niño pequeño encaprichado, le dio su número a Zhan y le hizo prometer que lo llamaría.

Luego de esa charla, ambos volvieron a la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luo y Chen los miraron con ciertas sospechas, y sintieron un hilo de tensión entre ellos dos. Luo que ya sabía de las peleas que habían tenido anteriormente, habló:

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Volvieron a pelear?— Dirigió su mirada a Yibo — Escucha, entiendo que somos de equipos contrarios pero no tienes por qué molestar a Zhan Zhan todo el rato.

—Luo, está todo bien. No pasó nada— contestó Zhan tratando de ocultar sin éxito su nerviosismo.

—Si Luo, solo estábamos haciendo las pases, lo que pasó antes fue un impulso del momento, un error mío. Ya le pedí disculpas a Zhan y te pido disculpas a ti también si te hice enojar

—Bueno bueno, no vinimos aquí a discutir, vinimos a pasar un buen rato— Chen y su positivismo actuaron rápido para recuperar el ambiente.

Al menos por una hora más, los cuatro siguieron bebiendo y riendo. Yibo no era de abrirse rápido a nueva gente, pero allí estaba su amigo de toda la vida, y se sentía seguro. A demás de que Luo no parecía un mal tipo y tenía cosas interesantes que contar. Y con respecto a Zhan...bueno, si fuera por él, ya lo hubiera arrojado contra la mesa y besado ahí delante de todos. Pero Yibo sabía que si quería seguir con esto, debía controlarse.

Al salir, Yibo se despidió de los tres y se subió a su motocicleta. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había sido una noche maravillosa, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

En su cabeza resonaba una palabra... ** _"ex"._** Aunque en el momento no le prestó atención, esa pequeña palabra le había dado una nueva esperanza.

***

  
En cuanto a los tres amigos, se subieron al auto de Chen, y una vez en la carretera, Luo atacó a preguntas a su amigo. Tenía la sensación de que algo se traían Zhan y Yibo y obviamente lo iba a averiguar.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso ahí adentro Zhan? No me creeré que pasaron al menos diez minutos encerrados en el baño haciendo sus necesidades.

—¿Qué? No me mires con esa cara, no pasó nada— Zhan esquivó su mirada, acción que Chen captó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hay algo que me perdí y no estoy entendiendo— exclamó Chen mientras observaba a sus amigos intercambiar miradas.

—Oh cierto Feiyu, no es como que haya tenido tiempo de contarte— dijo Luo

—Bueno, soy todo oídos— Chen frunció el ceño esperando que alguno de los dos hablara.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a tartamudear, quería evitar el tema pero Luo estaba dispuesto a sacarle la historia como sea, rápidamente le hizo un resumen a Chen de los últimos acontecimientos entre Zhan y Yibo, dejándolo un poco desconcertado pero curioso de saber que estaba pensando Zhan en éste momento.

Al ver que no iban a parar hasta conseguir sacar las palabras de su boca, decidió hablar.

—Está bien, nos besamos— dijo Zhan después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

— ¡Lo sabía!— exclamó Luo.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que se besaron?— Esta vez fue Chen el que quedó sorprendido ante tal confesión.

—Sí, Yibo y yo nos besamos. — Zhan dudó antes de seguir hablando. — Y no solo hoy...sino que también luego de la carrera. Eso sin contar el beso que me robó cuando estábamos en el restaurante. 

La preocupación y la curiosidad los atrapó; más que nada a Luo, ya que sabía acerca de los enfrentamientos entre Zhan y Yibo.

Lo que aún no terminaba de entender era como de odiarse, pasaron a besarse no solo una vez, sino DOS VECES.

Para Chen la noticia le pego de otra forma. No solo estaba sorprendido por Zhan, sino que también estaba Yibo, que era su amigo de la infancia y hasta ahora podía jurar que era heterosexual. Chen estaba empezando a atar cabos y poco a poco a entender la situación. Esto era un descubrimiento impresionante, pero temía que sea algo pasajero y terminaran lastimándose.

Al ver las caras pensativas y sorpresivas de sus amigos, Zhan aclaró su garganta y aprovechó el momento. Quizás, podían ayudarlo a pensar con más claridad.

—Chicos, necesito que me ayuden a aclarar un poco mi mente. — El tono de Zhan transmitía vergüenza y preocupación. Ambos voltearon a verlo.

—Bueno Zhan, creo que puedes empezar por decir en voz alta lo que estás sintiendo en éste momento, así podemos entenderte mejor— Luo era el mayor de los tres y siempre era la voz de la razón

—Bueno, la cosa es que sucedió todo muy rápido. Primer me besó, según el, en un impulso luego de encontrarme hablando con su amigo en el mismo baño donde nos besamos hoy. Luego todo se arruinó con ZiZi. Y de un momento al otro me encontré pensando en Yibo— Comenzó Xiao Zhan. — A decir verdad no me esperaba que mi relación con ZiZi se viera afectada por esto, y tengo que admitir que al principio me aleje de ella porque sentía culpa. —Zhan bajó la mirada antes de continuar, hablar del tema lo ponía sensible. —Y luego la descubrí con otro hombre y todo pareció encajar. Pero no de la manera en la que yo pensaba. Es decir, no estaba en mis planes separarme de ella, y después de tantos años juntos no puedo negar que no siento nada, pero me engañó y en parte es mi culpa— Dijo Zhan en un tono de voz más bajo del normal.

—Disculpa que me entrometa Zhan Zhan, pero no creo que haya sido tu culpa que ella haya decidido estar con otro hombre— interrumpió Feiyu. — Pero entiendo que sientas la responsabilidad y no quieras echarle todo el fardo a ella, solo no dejes que eso te desaliente.

—Entiendo lo que dices Chen. En verdad trate de convencerme que no era completamente mi culpa pero bueno, aquí estoy. — Zhan esbozo una sonrisa triste y continuó. — El día que descubrí a Yang Zi con ese hombre discutimos, y luego me fui de casa porque necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos. Terminé en el bar, emborrachándome como un idiota. Sin esperarlo apareció Yibo. Ese lugar pareciera que se hizo para conectarme con él, sino no se explica por qué cada vez que voy al bar, aparece ahí.

Chen y Luo escuchaban atentamente lo que su amigo les estaba contando. Solo dejaron que termine con su historia, no quisieron cortar el hilo de la conversación.

—Yo estaba en la barra del segundo piso y él se sentó a mi lado— siguió Zhan. —Al principio pensé que comenzaría con su juego de siempre y me molestaría, asique lo detuve antes de que eso pase. Pero inesperadamente se quedó a mi lado, me escuchó y luego como estaba muy borracho me llevó a su apartamento. — Zhan sonrió al recordar ese momento.

Las caras de desconcierto de los otros dos hombres hicieron que Zhan se precipitara y siguiera su historia.

—No pasó nada de lo que ustedes piensan. Yibo fue muy considerado, me dejó dormir en su cama y él durmió en su sillón. Al otro día me levanté y me fui sin despedirlo. Luego vino la carrera y aún no había podido agradecerle por lo que había hecho. Si bien seguir conviviendo con ZiZi después de todo lo que había pasado era difícil, aún en mi interior sentía eso que me hacía sentir nervioso pero cálido al mismo tiempo. Luego de la carrera lo busqué para agradecerle en su camerino y ahí nos besamos de verdad por primera vez— Zhan se rió nervioso, sintiéndose como un tonto.

Zhan finalizó con su historia, esperando la respuesta de sus amigos.

—Entonces Zhan, ¿sientes algo por el o no?— Preguntó Luo

—¿No será que en realidad, el hecho de que estabas mal con ZiZi te hizo confundir y te refugiaste en yibo?— Le siguió Chen

—Bueno, eso mismo pensé yo. Pero la verdad es que Yibo me estuvo confundiendo desde antes que comenzara el problema con ZiZi. De alguna forma u otra siempre aparecía en mi cabeza, solo que atribuí esos pensamientos a todo lo que había sucedido, que a decir verdad era la razón por la que casi siempre pensaba en él. Luego otros pensamientos aparecieron, la culpa, el desconcierto. Creo que sin darme cuenta había comenzado a distanciarme de ZiZi, y ahora que estoy solo y la carrera ya pasó puedo pensar con más claridad. Todavía la amo por todos los momentos y el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Me duele que hayamos terminado así pero no me veo volviendo con ella algún día— Zhan estaba atento a las reacciones de sus amigos mientras él contaba lo que le pasaba. —Pero eso no quiere decir que saldré corriendo a los brazos de otra persona, no soy así.

Luego de esto, Luo entendió mejor la situación y trató de ayudar a su amigo, soltando un suspiro antes de hablar

—Zhan, sé que es doloroso separarse con alguien con quién estuviste tantos años, y que quizá es muy pronto pensar en estar en una nueva relación, que si te pones a pensar es justamente lo que está haciendo tu ex. —Luo quería sonar lo menos cruel posible al decir éstas últimas palabras. —Pero eso no significa que lo tuyo con Yibo sea para entrar en una relación ya mismo, todavía no lo conoces y su relación no comenzó de la mejor forma. Así que en mi opinión diría que dejes de darle vueltas al asunto, no pienses tanto y te dejes llevar. Conócelo y asegúrate de que no está simplemente jugando contigo, prueba si te gusta realmente, y si piensas que es la mejor opción para ti ya verás lo que el tiempo te depara— La voz de Luo sonaba sería acompañada con su expresión.

Zhan lucía más pensativo de lo normal, pero en realidad estaba procesando todo en su mente, tratando de entenderse a sí mismo.

Luego de un momento de silencio decidió hacer la última pregunta.

— Hay algo que también me hace dudar, y es que nunca antes me había fijado en un hombre. ¿Y si simplemente es algo pasajero? No quiero lastimar a Yibo, ni lastimarme a mí mismo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Chen de dar el consejo. — Zhan, el hecho de que sea un hombre o una mujer por quien te sientes atraído, es indistinto. Si te tranquiliza, también desconocía que a Yibo le gustaran los hombres. Como dijo Luo, deja que las cosas fluyan. Esta asimilación es algo por lo que ambos van a tener que transitar, quien dice y pueden hacerlo juntos apoyándose el uno al otro — Chen finalizó brindándole una reconfortante sonrisa a Zhan.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Zhan se dio cuenta que el auto estaba detenido afuera del edificio donde vivía. Se sintió aliviado por haber hablado con sus amigos, ahora esperaba poder actuar acorde a sus sentimientos.

Saludó a los dos y prometió mantenerlos al tanto de todo. Chen propuso volver a juntarse en cuanto los tres estuvieran libres, y luego arrancó el vehículo y se fue, dejando a Zhan que ahora sentía que la carga en sus hombros se había alivianado.   
  
  



	14. Mensaje

Dos días después de aquel encuentro en el bar, Yibo estaba un tanto decepcionado porque Zhan aún no lo había llamado. Se maldecía por no haberle pedido su número también, así no tendría que esperar a que el otro reaccionara.

Yibo era así, impaciente, cuando quería algo lo quería ya. Siempre hacia todo para conseguirlo, y en éste momento las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería, de hecho iban más lentas de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Por otro lado, se sentía mas confundido que nunca. Él pensaba que iba a ser fácil, como siempre. Solo eran tres pasos: acercarse, llevárselo a la cama y luego seguir con su vida.

Pero nunca tuvo en cuenta todos los nuevos sentimientos que habían surgido. Después de todo quizás Zhan tenía razón y necesitaban tiempo para pensar. ¿Realmente quería solo pasar una noche con él? ¿O quería algo más?

Lo único que sabía es que Zhan le generaba tal alteración, que por momentos desesperaba por tenerlo entre sus brazos, sin importar nada más que perderse en ese momento.

Otra duda que rondaba en su cabeza era la novia de Zhan. Bueno, ex. Esa palabra que había hecho crecer las esperanzas. Pero aunque Zhan le aseguró que no iba a volver con ella, dijo que aún la amaba... _la amaba._

Ese simple pensamiento hizo que Yibo sintiese que jamás iba a tener oportunidad con el chico. Quizás después de todo Zhan era heterosexual, y en esos encuentros había cedido porque él mismo lo presionó. 

_—No, imposible. Dijo que le pasaba algo conmigo. No mentiría ¿verdad?—_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Yibo se echó de espaldas a la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con frustración.

—Aarrggghh ¡Xiao Zhan!— Dijo en voz alta, y luego tomó su celular una vez más esperando ese mensaje que aún no llegaba.

Yibo casi toda su vida se las había arreglado para solucionar sus problemas por sí mismo, pero ahora se sentía perdido. Con un poco de pena levanto nuevamente su celular y marcó un número, esperando que esa persona pudiese ayudarlo.

—Hey Yibo, ¿Cómo estás? Al fin llamas— Del otro lado se escuchó la voz de su amigo Zheng.

—Jaja lo siento— el tono de Yibo dejaba entrever sus nervios — Yo estoy...normal, ¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañaste?— Bromeó.

— ¡Maldito! Cállate quieres — Zheng soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Yibo del otro lado de la línea — Por supuesto bebé, te extrañé mucho— Respondió Zheng fingiendo un tono sensual. Yin Zheng y Yibo tenían ese tipo de relación en donde podían bromear entre ellos sin llegar a ser incómodo.

—Lo sabía, yo también te extrañé, pero ya te encontré reemplazo— respondió Yibo

— ¡¿Cómo que reemplazo Wang Yibo?! Maldito seas— Zheng sonaba ofendido. El tono de su amigo hizo estallar a Yibo en carcajadas.

Luego de tranquilizar su risa, Yibo tomó un tono más serio para pedirle lo que iba a pedirle.

—Zheng, tenemos que vernos. Necesito a mi amigo, debo contarte algo— Dijo Yibo. — ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy? Podemos pedir algo de comer, y llevaré algo de beber.

—Umm, si, por su puesto. Te espero cerca de las 6, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, perfecto. Te veo luego entonces. — Se despidió de su amigo y colgó.

Zheng había quedado confundido con esa llamada. A lo último podía notar un tono de preocupación en la voz de Yibo, prefirió no hurgar más, ya le contaría esa noche.

Yibo por su lado, no quería salir de su cama, pero sabía que si se quedaba allí iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. No iba a lograr nada. Junto fuerzas y se levantó, tomó su patineta y fue rumbo al supermercado más cercano a comprar unas cervezas para llevar a lo de su amigo.  
  


***

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que pensó, y ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Dio dos golpes y esperó. Pronto escuchó los pasos apresurados del otro lado y la puerta abriéndose

—Al fin, llevo una eternidad esperando— Yibo limpio sus zapatillas en la alfombra y entró a la casa.

Yin Zheng estaba aun con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. —Primero que nada, buenas tardes. Segundo, tardé 5 segundos en abrirte la puerta. Y tercero, llegaste diez minutos antes— cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para ver a Yibo.

Yibo lo miró con cara confundida — ¿Diez minutos? — Sacó su celular para verificar que, efectivamente, había llegado antes. —Ah, poco tráfico, llegué más rápido— dijo restándole importancia.

Yibo se dirigió al refrigerador y guardo las latas de cerveza, mientras Yin Zheng observaba con los brazos cruzados como su amigo parecía más nervioso de lo normal.

—Bien, ¿me dirás que es lo que tienes y por qué tanta prisa de venir aquí?— Yin Zheng habló.

Yibo cerró la puerta del refrigerador y volteo a ver a su compañero que parecía bastante ansioso por una respuesta.

—Zheng, primero pidamos algo de comer, muero de hambre— Dijo haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

Yin Zheng suspiró en derrota, sabía que algo le estaba pasando a Yibo. Obviamente ya tenía una idea por lo que habían hablado en la mañana, pero parecía ser más serio ahora que veía como Yibo intentaba escapar de la conversación. Sin más tomó el teléfono y encargó dos pizzas y de postre 1 kilo de helado. Si la noche iba a ser larga, mejor ser precavidos.

Durante los minutos que tardó en llegar el pedido, Yibo no se despegó de su celular. Apenas habían intercambiado palabras. Yin Zheng solo decidió esperar a que el otro decidiera hablar, no lo quería presionar. Mientras tanto, empezó a acomodar platos y latas de cerveza en la mesita ratona que estaba enfrente al gran televisor en el living.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos después llego el pedido. Yin Zheng pagó, y devuelta en el living dejo una de las cajas de pizza sobre la mesa, y después guardó el helado en el freezer.

Volvió hacia los sillones donde estaban sentados y se sirvió una porción. Yibo hizo lo mismo.

—Mmm, dios, como extrañaba estas pizzas— Dijo Yibo con la boca llena.

Yin Zheng lo miró de reojo y antes de llevarse la rebanada a la boca habló.

—Bien, al grano, habla. ¿Qué te sucede? 

Yibo supo que no podía postergar más la conversación. Dejo su porción en el plato frente a él y tomó aire antes de comenzar.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?— Yibo rió por lo bajo.

—No lo sé. ¿Por explicarme por quien me cambiaste y por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia, tal vez?

— ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente querer visitar a mi gran amigo? — Yibo miro divertido a su amigo, pero vio que éste lo observaba con incredulidad. —Bien bien, lo siento— Suspiró — Xiao Zhan. — Dijo finalmente.

— ¿Xiao Zhan? ¡¿Otra vez?! Yibo...— Ahora si tenía toda su atención puesta en el contrario. —Bien, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra pelea? ¿Qué quiso "robarte" esta vez?— Dijo esto último haciendo la señas de las comillas con sus manos.

—Zheng, lo besé. Nos...besamos.

—Si Yibo, ya lo sé, ya me contaste. Saliste del restaurante y lo seguiste hasta el estación-...— Zheng dejó de hablar y miró rápidamente a su amigo. —Espera, ¿Dijiste _nos_ besamos?

Yibo se mordió los labios y asintió despacio. Yin Zheng estaba perplejo, los ojos como plato.

— ¡¿Qué?! Deja de mirarme así, suficientemente extraño es para mí haberlo hecho.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yibo miro hacia abajo como pensando la respuesta. —Porque quería. Por eso necesitaba venir, me hace falta un consejo.

Yin Zheng se acomodó mejor en el sillón y miro atentamente mientras Yibo luchaba con sus pensamientos, tratando de acomodar lo mejor posible los hechos.

Yibo comenzó a contar desde el día que lo encontró en aquel bar llorando por su novia, de cómo sintió la necesidad de quedarse a su lado y protegerlo. Como luego no quería que maneje ebrio, así que se ofreció a llevarlo a su departamento. 

—Espera, ¿lo llevaste a tu departamento?— Interrumpió Zheng — ¡Wang Yibo pervertido!

—Cállate Zheng, no es lo que piensas. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de aprovecharme de él?

—No, pero necesitaba asegurarme de todas formas. Sigue. — Zheng rio ante el comentario.

Yibo continuó con la historia hasta que llegaron al día de la carrera.

— [...] Cuando fui al camerino a cambiarme me cruce con la promotora de turno, me la estaba sacando de encima cuando Xiao Zhan entro y me vio con ella en brazos. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, podría jurar que vi los celos personificados, por eso decidí tomar una pequeña ventaja de la situación. Luego de unos minutos le dije a la chica que se vaya porque no estaba interesado en ella. Y me quede solo con él.

Yibo trataba de contar todo, no quería saltarse nada. Zheng lo escuchaba con atención. Para este punto la conversación ya era fluida, no había tanta tensión y nerviosismo en el aire.

—Y esa fue la primera vez que me correspondió el beso— finalizo Yibo con parte del suceso.

— ¿Primera vez?— pregunto Zheng, un tanto confundido. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que hubo una segunda— contesto rápido. —Fue en el mismo bar, me encontré de casualidad con FeiYu, y estaba con Zhan y Luo, así que comimos....juntos.

Yin Zheng casi se ahoga con el trago de cerveza que había tomado. _¿Quién era esta persona y que había hecho con su amigo?_  
  


—Entonces... ¿A que va todo esto? Al parecer ya te quitaste las ganas de besarlo, ya puedes estar en paz.

—La cosa es que, estaba seguro de que solo quería eso. Una noche en donde pudiera hacerlo mío una y otra vez, sin sentimientos de por medio. Pero desde que durmió en mi departamento, desde que lo vi desolado y roto por lo que le había hecho esa mujer...no lo sé, creo que algo cambio dentro de mí.

—Déjame ver si estoy entendiendo. Te sentías atraído todo este tiempo por quien jurabas odiar, ¿Y ahora... te enamoraste?— Pregunto Zheng con el ceño fruncido.

 _Enamorarse._ Esa palabra quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza de Yibo. Para él, esa palabra tenía una connotación muy fuerte, y no podía asegurar que era lo que sentía en estos momentos.

—No, no me enamore. Al menos eso creo. Después del último beso Zhan me pidió un tiempo, me dijo que quería pensar, que sentía cosas por mi como yo por el pero que aún amaba a su ex – novia— Yibo rodó los ojos cuando nombro a esta última. — Me pidió mi número y me dijo que me llamaría. Ya pasaron dos días y no me contactó. ¿Y si solo me dio el número como premio consuelo y para que deje de molestarlo en ese momento?

Yin Zheng vio cómo su amigo parecía abatido al hablar del tema. _Realmente está afectado por ese chico—_ pensó.  
  


— Yibo... no creo que eso haya sido así. No conozco a Zhan, pero parece ser un hombre sincero. Te hablo de frente y te aclaro lo que sentía. Si te pidió un tiempo es porque lo necesita, piensa en su separación...es muy reciente. — Zheng trataba de contener a su amigo lo mejor que podía.

—Es que no sé qué hacer, creo que por primera vez tengo miedo, Zheng. Tengo miedo de lo que siento por él, tengo miedo de haberlo presionado y haberlo llevado a todo esto. Quizás no quería, y solo le gustan las mujeres. Tal vez solo quiere volver con su ex, aunque me dijo que no. No lo sé — Yibo se recostó contra el sillón con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Yibo, creo que estás pensando demasiado las cosas. Escúchate, tú mismo te respondes. Sería ilógico que solo le gusten las mujeres, no te hubiese correspondido. Seria de mala persona, ilusionarte con los sentimientos para que después sean mentiras, y Zhan no parece mala persona. — Zheng se quedó mirando un punto fijo por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto Yibo en cuanto lo vio. —Siempre que te quedas mirando un punto fijo es porque quieres preguntarme algo.

Zheng suspiró antes de hablar. — Es que, me estaba preguntando... si esto llegara a avanzar, quiero decir, tú y Zhan... ¿Qué pasara con tus promotoras? ¿A-Qing? ¿Zhang Nan? Sabes que no te dejaran tranquilo tan fácilmente.

—Nada, ninguna de ellas está en mis pensamientos desde hace tiempo. 

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro de que podrás dejar atrás todas esas cosas? Quiero decir...todas esas mujeres que están detrás de ti siempre, a cualquiera que puedes tener, ¿Lo dejarías solo por experimentar con Xiao Zhan? 

Ahora era Yibo quien miraba un punto fijo. No se había hecho esa pregunta, todavía trataba de tomar dimensión de lo que sentía, así que no había lugar en su cabeza para pensar en nada más.

—Creo...creo que sí. Pero no es algo a lo que le quiera dar importancia en estos momentos.

—Bien, entonces, volviendo al tema... ¿Qué piensas hacer con Xiao Zhan?

—Supongo que esperaré a que me contacte. No tengo otra forma de proseguir. Si quiere tiempo, si es eso lo que necesita, no lo presionare. Al fin y al cabo al parecer yo también necesito pensar las cosas.

Los consejos no eran el fuerte de Zheng, menos en estos momentos donde su amigo le confesaba que sentía cosas por un hombre. Por su rival. Por Xiao Zhan. 

—Yibo, no te preocupes. Deja que las cosas sigan su camino. Si tienen que ser, serán. Mientras tanto sabes que puedes venir aquí, te escuchare y ayudare en lo que pueda. — Zheng se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, al cabo de unos segundos volvió con un pote y dos cucharas — Y si quieres puedes llorar mientras comemos un kilo de helado — Yin mostro su mejor sonrisa, le entrego una de las cucharas a Yibo y abrió el tarro de helado.

Yibo rio ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. —Eres el mejor. 

—Por supuesto que soy el mejor... Hablando de ser el mejor, ¡no me has dicho por quién me quieres reemplazar!— Zheng lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Ay, por favor! no me dirás que no te has dado cuenta de quién te hablaba— respondió Yibo.

Luego de pensar unos segundos, parece haberle caído la ficha. 

—Espera... OH espera, ¿Me hablabas de Xiao Zhan? ¿Xiao Zhan es la persona por la cual me quieres reemplazar? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡La traición hermano!— Zheng simulo estar ofendido.

Yibo lanzo una carcajada que retumbo entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación donde se encontraban.

—Estúpido, no te reemplazare. No podría. Eres mi hermano.

Ambos chicos siguieron riéndose y comiendo del helado, cuando Yibo sintió la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo. Estaba tan distraído que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que decía el mensaje.  
  


**Número desconocido**

**Este es mi número. Creo que debemos hablar. XZ.**


	15. Conociendote

Xiao Zhan había pasado dos días encerrado en su casa, solo le limitaba a salir a hacer las compras. Luego de la charla con sus amigos y del encuentro con Yibo, necesitaba poner en orden sus sentimientos. 

Se sumió en pensamientos, uno tras otro. No estaba seguro de nada, pero se mentiría si dijera que no siente nada por Yibo. También pensó en Yang Zi, sabía que no podía volver con ella, pero aun así a veces la anhelaba, era todo muy reciente. Pero ella había seguido con su vida, no la había vuelto a ver pero podía suponerlo, ya que ella tampoco lo volvió a contactar, entonces ¿Por qué no seguir con su vida también? 

Finalmente creyó que estaba adelantándose demasiado en algo que ni siquiera tenía principio...todavía. No era necesario pensar si o si en una relación de pareja con el chico, podían empezar de a poco con algunos encuentros y después el tiempo lo diría. Solo esperaba que Yibo lo entienda, y acepte.

Esa noche, tomó el teléfono y abrió el chat con Yibo, escribió más de 5 mensajes los cuales borraba antes de enviarlos. Luego de los intentos fallidos se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, tratando de encontrar la valentía para finalmente enviar ese mensaje

"Este es mi número. Creo que debemos hablar. XZ."

Luego de presionar "enviar" se arrepintió instantáneamente. 

"Por dios Zhan, son la 1 de la mañana, debe estar durmiendo" pensó. Tomo nuevamente su celular para borrar el mensaje 

"Hola, éste es mi número. Soy Xiao Zhan"

***

Yibo tardó unos minutos en reaccionar al mensaje. Estaba pasando. Zhan le había escrito. 

Leyó el mensaje dos veces solo para cerciorarse que no era un sueño, o de que la cerveza no le haya afectado al punto de imaginar cosas. 

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Contéstale de una vez!— Yin Zheng lo saco de su pensamiento al levantar su voz.

Yibo estaba a punto de escribir su respuesta cuando vio

*Mensaje eliminado*

Seguido de un nuevo mensaje

"Hola, éste es mi número. Soy Xiao Zhan"

Un poco confundido con lo que estaba ocurriendo, se imaginó todos los posibles escenarios de lo que Zhan quería hablar y de por qué había eliminado el mensaje. Pero más allá de eso ya nada importaba, Zhan le había escrito finalmente y era lo único que necesitaba.

Yibo:

—Hola Xiao Zhan, ¿cómo estás? ¡Ya te agendo!

Zhan:

Estoy bien, Yibo. Me tardé un poco en contactarte, pero anduve ocupado estos días...

Cuando esa respuesta llegó, Yibo comenzó a pensar en que pudo haber estado ocupado Xiao Zhan. Claramente él era totalmente ajeno a su vida. Pensó que quizá estaba haciendo las pases con su ex y se estaba arrepintiendo sobre él. Nuevamente alejó esos pensamientos diciendo que si fuera así, no lo habría contactado. Recordó las palabras de su amigo donde le decía "estás pensando demasiado" dándose cuenta de que solamente lo iba a saber si respondía el mensaje y trataba de mantener una conversación

Yibo:

Jaja, no hay problema Lao Xiao, al fin y al cabo cumpliste con tu promesa y me escribiste

Yibo se le quedo sonriendo al celular. Zhan no contesto más, pero suponía que podría haberse dormido, pues ya era demasiado tarde en la madrugada cuando Xiao Zhan le escribió.

Un torbellino de emociones atacó a yibo, quedarse mirando la pantalla de su celular leyendo un simple "hola, soy xiao Zhan" y sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. Pensó en todo lo que había estado pasando en su mente desde aquel encuentro en el bar y como se sentía desesperado porque su Xiao Zhan no le escribía. 

Espera... ¿"Su" Xiao Zhan? Bueno, no es que lo considere de su propiedad ni nada por el estilo, pero lentamente ese deseo se iba apoderando de él, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas adelantar el tiempo y que Zhan no pensará más en su ex solo para darle toda su atención a yibo, o bueno, quizá no toda porque era partidario de las relaciones libres, pero al menos que comenzara a verlo más de la misma manera en que Yibo lo hacía con él, sin tener que preocuparse por terceros.

Zheng se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba otra vez perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras sacudía una mano en frente de Yibo

— ¡Holaaa! ¿Estás acá? ¿O estás en dónde? Bodi...¡YIBOOOO!— gritó y al fin le prestó atención.

— ¿Ah? Ah... Si, perdón Zheng, me perdí, ¿en que estábamos?

—Ya cálmate chiquillo, conseguiste lo que querías, ahora continuemos con nuestra noche de amigos. Por lo menos tienes su número, ahora solo dedícate a mantener una buena conversación con él, lo demás viene sólo.

—Tienes razón, sigamos con lo nuestro, me emocioné un poco— Yibo sonrió con la más cálida de sus sonrisas e hizo estremecer a su mejor amigo.

***

Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se recuperaba de un sueño que no puede recordar pero que le dejó su corazón acelerado. Cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia, se dio cuenta que tenía su celular en la mano y probablemente se había dormido de esa forma. Cuando lo desbloqueó, abrió los ojos grandes de sorpresa al ver que había quedado en el chat con Yibo. Se había dormido justo después de responderle y no pudo ver lo que Yibo le había contestado. Su sonrisa matutina y débil apareció en sus labios y se dio cuenta que de cierto modo se estaba perdiendo.

Se tomó unos minutos para espabilarse, navegó por las redes sociales viendo las últimas noticias. Ese día volvería a la pista a entrenar, pues quedaba una semana para la gran final.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse y comenzar su rutina, luego se preparó su desayuno y decidió responderle a yibo 

Zhan:

Buenos días yibo, disculpa, anoche me dormí luego de escribirte. Espero que tengas un buen día :)

Luego de enviar ese mensaje suspiró mientras se llevaba su celular al pecho. Debía concentrarse, realmente debía hacerlo, pero era difícil mientras pensaba en la competencia y en la gente con la que se encontraría en la competencia.

Luego de desayunar, se vistió con ropa cómoda y preparó su bolso para dirigirse a su centro de entrenamiento.

***

Yibo despertó esa mañana un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pues había estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada tomando cerveza y jugando con su amigo Zheng, había pasado un buen momento, sumándole a la emoción del mensaje de Zhan.

Una vez que encontró su teléfono debajo de las almohadas, se sorprendió y emocionó al ver que Xiao Zhan una vez más le había respondido. Su corazón había estado afligido la noche anterior porque no se había conectado más, pero luego de ver qué se había dormido, la esperanza volvió a poseer el cuerpo de Yibo, que aunque no quería precipitarse, no podía evitar estar emocionado por ello 

Zhan:

Buenos días yibo, disculpa, anoche me dormí luego de escribirte. Espero que tengas un buen día :)

Yibo:

Buenos días Xiao Zhan. ¿Cómo estás?

No te preocupes, suponía que te habías dormido

Que tengas un bonito día tú también ;)

Ese día yibo tenía reunión de escudería junto con su entrenador y compañeros, la gran final se acercaba y tenía que concentrarse exclusivamente en eso

Se preguntó si Zhan estaría tan emocionado como él. Recordó el día del accidente y como la ira se apoderó de él 

—Que estúpido fui, le pegué a Zhan— pensó yibo mientras se abofeteaba una mejilla.

Se alegró al pensar que al menos tenían algo en común, ambos amaban las motos y las carreras. Se sintió un poco extraño al pensar que Xiao Zhan era su rival y que volvería a competir con él, pero HEY! eso no debería importar, ¿Cierto? Al fin y cabo él había luchado por obtener ese lugar y su único objetivo era el mundial. Que Zhan haya aparecido en su vida no era un factor que pudiera afectarlo, no realmente...

Tomó su desayuno habitual, respondió mensajes del trabajo, y reviso una vez más su WeChat para ver si el chico había leído su respuesta, descubriendo que aún el mensaje estaba sin marcar. Quizá Xiao también tenía un día ajetreado, y pensó que a pesar de que le había escrito finalmente, no podía pretender hablar con el 24/7, aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo, y si bien no sabía absolutamente nada de la rutina de Zhan, entendía que estaban en fechas claves y debía esperar.

***

Eran cerca de las 12 del mediodía cuando Zhan pudo finalmente revisar su celular, en medio de un break en su entrenamiento.

Revisó sus mensajes, respondió a sus padres que lo animaban para ésta última semana previa a la carrera y se detuvo en el último chat, Wang Yibo.

Soltó un gran suspiro y por unos momentos dudó en si debía responderle o no, comenzó a sentir que algo le pasaba a su estómago pero volvió a sus sentidos cuando de repente un nuevo mensaje llegó.

Yibo:

Estoy yendo a mi entrenamiento y estaba pensando en que quizás tú también tienes que entrenar.

Espero no molestar.

Demonios, ya estaba leyendo los mensajes, no podía zafar de esta, así que no le quedó otra que responder

Zhan:

Estas en lo cierto. 

Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que su respuesta había sido muy corta y quizá yibo podría malinterpretar, así que se apresuró a escribir otra vez.

Zhan:

Quédate tranquilo, no molestas.

Solo no te prometo responderte a menudo, hoy es un día agitado para mí.

Volvió a suspirar una vez que envío su respuesta y se sintió más tranquilo, después de todo ya estaba metido en el ojo del huracán, ahora solo debía esperar a que pase, sin tener que forzar absolutamente nada.

***

Para yibo las cosas iban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, sus tiempos en pista iban mejorando, y con el correr de los días seguía hablando con Xiao Zhan. Aunque sus suposiciones eran correctas, el muchacho estaba igual de ocupado que él, pero aun así se tomaba su tiempo para responderle 

Se encontró una vez más sonriéndole a su celular cuando Zhan le contó que le gustaba cocinar y que quizá algún día podía invitarlo a cenar. Era de esos días en los que se contaban sobre sus gustos y pasiones. Yibo había sido el primero en sacar la conversación, quería saber que más aparte de las motos le aficionaba a Zhan. 

Su corazón se aceleró cuando descubrió que Zhan, al igual que él, amaba ir al cine a ver todo tipo de películas y le dijo que quizá algún día podían ir juntos.

No quería emocionarse tanto, pero sus conversaciones eran interesantes, de a poco iba conociendo otra parte del chico que no sabía que existía, y si bien no quería apresurarse no podía evitar anhelar un encuentro con su rival.

Tenía en claro que lo vería en Francia, pero probablemente no tendrían tiempo de encontrarse, o al menos no a solas. 

***

Dos días faltaban para la carrera y ya estaba listo para subirse a un avión y viajar, estaba feliz y entusiasmado, estaba a nada de cumplir su mayor sueño. 

Llegando al aeropuerto, se encontró con su amigo Zheng y con su entrenador Wang Han. Estaban sentados en la sala de espera compartiendo una amena charla y escuchando los sabios consejos de su entrenador cuando le pareció ver una figura familiar a lo lejos, en la otra sala de espera.

Finalmente tuvo que abordar el avión con esa sensación de vacío que le había dejado ese momento en que le pareció divisar a su Xiao Zhan, pero que no pudo confirmar. 

12 horas después, ya estaba en su destino, su gran sueño comenzaba ahora. Nada más importaba para él ¡Ese trofeo sería suyo!


	16. Le mans

El entrenamiento se había vuelto más exigente para Xiao Zhan y escasamente tenía tiempo para conversar con Yibo. Era su primera vez compitiendo a nivel mundial, y todos los ojos del ambiente del GP en China estaban puestos sobre él, ya que era la nueva revelación.

Por suerte, con Yibo estaban en la misma sintonía y ambos se tomaban su tiempo para responderle al otro 

Zhan se dio cuenta que no habría podido sobrevivir a su relación con ésta última semana de entrenamiento, y más allá del dolor que esto le infringía, agradecía haber tomado ese camino.

Se sintió raro el día que, hablando con su rival, se dio cuenta que tenían más cosas en común de lo que esperaba, y un montón de ellas no eran compatibles con su ex.

Fuera de querer comparar a Yang Zi con Wang Yibo, Zhan pensaba en las veces que compartió cosas con su ex que a ambos le llamaban la atención, dándose cuenta de que eran muy pocas en realidad.

A Yibo le gustaba mucho el hot pot y Xiao Zhan podría vivir comiéndolo todos los días, pero su ex lo odiaba, lo que implicaba comer hot pot solo cuando salían por una cena romántica.

En las cosas simples, Zhan y yibo compartían el amor por el deporte, los motores, la comida y la cerveza. Además disfrutaban la soledad a pesar de ser muy allegados a sus amigos y seres queridos.

Había demasiadas cosas pero descubrir, pero no tenía tiempo, no ésta semana. No podía defraudaré, no podía defraudar a su equipo. La relación con yibo podía esperar tranquilamente.

***

Tenía 12 horas de viaje a su próximo destino, había descansado muy bien y estaba sufriendo los nervios de la próxima carrera. 

En el aeropuerto se encontró con sus compañeros y estaba feliz por poder compartir estos momentos con ellos

— ¿Estás listo Zhan?— Preguntó Luo con entusiasmo.

—Eres nuestra esperanza Xiao Zhan, confiamos en que nos llevarás a la cima— exclamó su entrenador mientras Zhan esbozaba una sonrisa nervios— Aunque...no quiero que me malinterpretes querido, cualquier cosa puede suceder mañana, teniendo en cuenta que estamos compitiendo contra los mejores.

—No voy a negar que estoy nervioso, pero somos un buen equipo y cualquiera puede obtener el título. Después de todo hemos llegado hasta aquí, eso es muy importante — respondió Xiao Zhan.

***

Una vez en Francia, se dio cuenta que aún no le había respondido a Yibo y casi que lo extrañaba. Aunque era muy pronto decir que lo extrañaba, podría afirmar que le gustaba conversar con él y saber que se despertaría con un mensaje de Yibo. Se había acostumbrado muy pronto.

Zhan:

No creo verte hasta luego de la carrera

Espero que estés tranquilo, ¡todo saldrá bien!

Se limitó a enviar buenas vibras sin esperar una respuesta, podía esperar que este momento no era para ser "buenos amigos" pues están compitiendo por el título mundial, pero eso estaba bien para Zhan, ya habría tiempo para lo demás.

***

E

l día de la clasificatoria llego. La gente en las gradas gritaba eufórica, los sponsors entusiasmado por los equipos a lo que habían apostado. Los corredores concentrando en boxes esperando el momento de la primera clasificación.

Era la primera vez de Zhan y se maravilló al ver tantos corredores famosos e internacionales a los que había seguido por años, sin tener la oportunidad de conocerlos personalmente. Se sentía fuera de lugar al pensar que todos eran muy buenos y que quizá él no estaba a la altura.

Yibo ya había estado en el mundial anterior pero como acompañante de su equipo, estaba entusiasmado pero nervioso ya que se enfrentaba a grandes monstruos del GP.

Al momento de la carrera, todos los corredores estaban sus posiciones. Francia, Italia, España y China eran los más aclamados.

Pronto la bandera de largada se elevó en lo alto y todos los corredores apretaron el acelerador.

Era una lucha entre el primero y el segundo puesto, se debatía entre Francia y China, España e Italia lideraban el tercer y cuarto lugar.

Para China, la escudería de Yamaha y Ducati peleaban su propio lugar, Yibo y Zhan iban adelante, alternándose entre Yin Zheng y Luo YunXi, aunque nadie podía alcanzar al monstruo de Francia.

Habían corrido casi 15 vueltas y faltaban un par para poder clasificar, ésta ronda definiría cual comenzaría primero al día siguiente en la gran final.

En la línea de llegada la gente recibía al ganador con aplausos y vítores, el francés Fabio Quartararo había conseguido el primer lugar, seguido de Yibo y Zhan en segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado, solo habría que concentrarse en el día siguiente.

***

Yibo:

Lo hiciste muy bien Xiao Zhan, estoy orgulloso de ti. 

Zhan:

Muchas gracias, lo mismo digo de ti.

Eso había sido todo lo que intercambiaron entre el sábado y domingo previo a la carrera, ambos estaban muy concentrados y no importaba lo que sucedía con el otro. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenían con quién compartir el sentimiento de nervios e ilusión con respecto a ésta carrera y nada se sentía mejor que eso.

***

Era domingo a la mañana, todos los corredores ubicados en sus respectivos puestos. El francés primero, Yibo segundo y Zhan tercero.

En el cuarto puesto se encontraba el español Marc, Luo y Zheng en el quinto y sexto respectivamente.

La bandera flameó, todos aceleraron y comenzó la etapa decisiva. Los comentaristas relataban la carrera y alentaban a los corredores.

"La gran revelación del año, el corredor Xiao Zhan para Ducati nos está dejando absortos, no se esperaba menos"— dijo uno de los relatores.

"China lleva la ventaja teniendo dos escuderías, Wang Yibo para Yamaha no está haciéndolo mal, nada de que decepcionarse con éste muchacho"— respondió el otro

Todos se lo esperaban, más allá del gran talento que poseía el francés, sabían que Yibo podía superarlo, fue en la vuelta 23 que se adelantó, dejando al francés en segundo lugar y a su rival Xiao Zhan en tercero, Yibo sabía que ésta era su oportunidad, todo por lo que había luchado éste tiempo estaba al alcance de sus manos. Solo 4 vueltas y el trofeo era pare él

"Lo siento Xiao Zhan, pero éste título es mío" pensaba Yibo mientras aceleraba para alejarse de los demás.

Solo una vuelta más y todo estaba decidido. Finalmente se concretó, la bandera se agitó, Yibo era campeón, Yamaha había conseguido el título gracias a él.

El público enloquecido, las promotoras de Yamaha se ilusionaron por lo que venía después.

El francés quedó en segundo lugar y el grandioso Xiao Zhan tercero, nada mal para ser la primera vez.

Se decepcionó un poco al sentir de nuevo la presión de todos por ser la nueva revelación, pero estaba contento por su nueva experiencia y, extrañamente contento por su eterno rival, Wang Yibo.


	17. Tragedia

En la entrega de premios se encontraban los directores de la organización, algunas promotoras y los tres primeros puestos. La gente seguía aplaudiendo a los corredores, los demás equipos estaban abajo viendo como los ganadores recibían el premio. 

Yibo se encontraba en lo más alto del podio, dónde marcaba el número 1, a su izquierda el francés que obtuvo el número dos y a su derecha, Xiao Zhan, que obtuvo el número tres.

La euforia del momento, la felicidad y todas las emociones que sentía por haber ganado, se multiplicaban al saber que a su lado estaba su nueva conquista, el hombre que le quitaba el sueño y al que había estado esperando tanto tiempo. 

Yibo saludó y felicitó al francés con un apretón de manos, mientras que a Xiao Zhan le dio un cálido abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído

Lo hiciste muy bien Xiao Zhan, lo hiciste muy bien

Xiao Zhan le respondió con su cálida sonrisa y una frotada en la espalda. Luego se prepararon para saludar a los directores y organizadores del evento. Al francés le entregaron una medalla al igual que a Zhan, a Yibo, en cambio, le entregaron una medalla, una corona de flores y el gran trofeo.

Posaron para las fotos mientras Yibo levantaba su trofeo, luego de eso la famosa celebración con champagne se hizo presente. Una de las promotoras se acercó al campeón y le otorgó una botella del más caro espumante para que pudiera abrirla y festejar, Zhan observaba desde un costado sintiéndose feliz por la emoción de Yibo en ese momento, pero sintiendo algo más cuando vio la forma en que la promotora acarició la mano de Yibo y le guiñó un ojo.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos que no entendía. Terminando el festejo, se fue con sus compañeros de equipo que estaban más que conformes con los resultados.

***

Zhan

Ya estoy en mi hotel, una vez más quería felicitarte Wang Yibo. Espero que pronto podamos celebrar juntos ;)

Se preguntó si ese último mensaje no era muy apresurado, o si se había tomado demasiadas libertades. Pero el mensaje ya estaba enviado, y al fin y al cabo se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer a Yibo.

No obtuvo respuesta de inmediato, suponía que estaría con sus compañeros festejando o aun preparándose, también pensó en que podía estar con esa simpática promotora que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza desde que a vio.

Un dolor punzante en su estómago le dijo que se detuviera, que no era momento de pensar en eso y que se concentrara en lo que venía por delante.

Llamó a sus padres y les contó toda la secuencia, los señores Xiao estaban felices por su hijo y lo invitaban de nuevo a casa para festejar en familia.

***

Para la celebración de todo el equipo Yamaha, Wang Han había reservado una sala privada en un lujoso restaurant de la ciudad. 

Lastimosamente él no podía asistir ya que tenía que regresar a China en el próximo vuelo porque al día siguiente tenía asuntos importantes que atender. Pero antes, felicitó a sus entrenados y les deseó mucha felicidad y diversión para esa noche.

-Yibo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿Sabes? Te he visto crecer y convertirte en el hombre que eres hoy y no hay nada que me dé más satisfacción que verte campeón- Wang Han abrazo a Yibo mientras hablaba con una pizca de emoción en su rostro.- Eres como un hijo para mí Didi, y espero que de ahora en más tu vida solo te traiga cosas buenas. Y si las cosas malas aparecen, estoy seguro de que serás fuerte y sobrepasaras todo como siempre lo haces. - Han se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado antes de dirigirse al equipo completo. - Festejaremos cuando ustedes regresen, ahora tengo que volver rápido. Festejen por mi aquí- Finalizo.

Luego de esas palabras Yibo le dio un último abrazo a su mentor, con un poco de agua en sus ojos. Han-ge, como le dice él, ciertamente era como su padre. Lo había entrenado desde muy joven y había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

-Gracias han ge, te veré pronto en nuestro país y festejaremos cómo se debe. Muchas gracias y que tengas un buen viaje.

-Hasta pronto Yibo- Wang Han soltó a yibo y se despidió de él.

***

Yibo había estado muy ocupado para revisar su teléfono, pero en la euforia de la noche no se había molestado ni para mirar la hora. Luego de festejar con sus compañeros y beber hasta muy tarde en la madrugada, regresó a su hotel y se durmió profundamente.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de la tierra de los sueños, estaba muy somnoliento como para reaccionar. Agarró lentamente su celular, eran las 8 a.m, ya estaba de día y pudo ver qué tenía tantas llamadas perdidas que no podía divisar de quién.

Los golpes en la puerta no habían cesado, y de repente escuchó a su amigo Zheng

-Yibo, por favor abre la puerta- golpeó de nuevo -Yibo ábreme.

Gruñendo porque su amigo lo despertó, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta dispuesto a insultar a Zheng por ser tan ruidoso, pero en cuanto abrió, Zheng se abalanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente 

-Se fue Yibo, lo perdimos- abrazo con más fuerza a su amigo.

-Zheng...espera, que dices, no te entiendo. ¿Qué te sucede?- Yibo se olvidó de la hora y de su sueño.

-H-han ge Yibo...- Yin Zheng no podía hablar, sus palabras estaban atrapadas entre tanto sollozo.

-Zheng, mírame- Yibo tomo su cara con sus manos- respira, dime que pasa.

El chico tomo una gran bocanada de aire tratando de formular las oraciones que quería decir. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro decir

-Su avión... cayó al mar, y aún no han podido rescatar personas. No creen que haya sobrevivientes.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apoderó de Yibo, soltó a Zheng y cayó sentado al piso.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? eso no puede ser verdad, dime qué es una broma- Yibo comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba.

-BoDi, sabes que no bromearía con algo así. Nos avisaron hace una hora y te llamé tantas veces, pero no atendiste. - Zheng volvió a llorar

-No Zheng no puede ser- dijo Yibo con un hilo de voz. - No por favor, Han-ge no, Zheng...él no- Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza tratando de entender que estaba pasando. Rogando porque sea un mal sueño, pronto despertaría y Han lo estaría esperando para celebrar.

Zheng se lanzó al suelo al lado de su amigo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto en la habitación solo se escuchaban los sollozos de ambos muchachos y los gritos desesperados de Yibo, esto definitivamente era una pesadilla y deseaba que algo lo despertara.

Una vez que los nervios de todo lo sucedido habían disminuido, y solo quedaba el llanto silencioso, las palabras se hicieron presentes.

-No puede ser posible a-Zheng ¿Que haremos sin han ge? ¿Por qué no viaje con él? - Yibo miró a su amigo que también estaba en su mismo estado. - Desearía estar en su lugar. ¿Por qué han-ge? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a hacer su familia ahora Zheng? tiene que aparecer vivo.

-Yibo mírame, no digas eso. El destino es cruel, ninguno debería haber estado en su lugar, ni siquiera él. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, no tenemos más información y estamos todos a la expectativa de lo que nos avisen. Pero Yibo...no podemos tener esperanzas. - Zheng vio como la cara de Yibo se deformaba de a poco y daba paso una vez más, al llanto inconsolable.

***

Yibo había pasado las últimas dos horas hipeando en silencio, recalculando todo. ¿De verdad Han-ge estaba muerto? Su amigo había tratado de convencerlo de tomar un té para tranquilizarse, pero Yibo no quería. No quería tranquilizarse, solo quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, dormir y que el tiempo vuelva a la noche anterior así podía impedir que se subiera a ese avión.

Según los informes que le habían llegado, el equipo de rescate ya estaba actuando en el lugar del accidente, pero las aguas estaban turbias y complicaba la misión.

Zheng por su lado ya estaba averiguando pasajes de avión de regreso a China. Juraba que si no fuera porque es de suma urgencia que vuelvan, no se subiría a un avión nunca más.

Por suerte era un día bastante tranquilo, y sobraban horarios de vuelos para elegir, lo cual era un punto a favor ya que aún tenían que esperar la confirmación por parte de la policía.


	18. Desesperanza

Xiao Zhan despertó sobresaltado por el sonido del celular. Rápidamente lo busco, y al encontrarlo se dio cuenta de que era su alarma. Reacciono apagándola y se tomó unos minutos para espabilarse. Tenía que levantarse y prepararse para su vuelo.

La habitación del hotel era extremadamente lujosa, no le sorprendía que los hoteles de Francia sean tan extravagantes, y este no era la excepción. Se levantó y fue directo al baño a ducharse, para luego recoger sus pertenencias antes de que Luo pasara por su habitación.

La ducha le permitía sacarse la pereza y el sueño, y reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Xiao Zhan no había ganado, pero estaba extremadamente feliz y satisfecho con su puesto. Pensó que todavía era joven y tendría muchas carreras por delante, ahora tendría el tiempo suficiente para prepararse para el año siguiente. Sin auto engañarse, hubiese sido mejor haber ganado, pero Zhan era buen perdedor y estaba más que orgulloso de su progreso. Este año había sido bastante agitado para él y aun así logro llegar a donde tanto quería.

En cuanto reviso su WeChat se encontró con un mensaje de su ex

** ZiZi **

-Quizá no quieras oír de mí, pero vi la carrera. Estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado Zhan. Felicitaciones

En el momento pensó en que ella estaría feliz por sus logros, porque a pesar de todos sus problemas, ZiZi lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia lo mucho que había luchado por estar donde estaba. Era una lástima no poder compartir su felicidad con ella, por un momento se sintió triste, pero él era fiel creyente de que la vida te pone donde debe estar.

Y así fue como recordó a Yibo, y todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. También se puso feliz por él, ya que en una de sus conversaciones por Yibo le había contado como llego a competir en GP, y lo que le había costado, tanto como a Zhan, llegar a la cima. Sin duda se merecía su puesto. Pero luego recordó que Yibo aún no había respondido su último mensaje y no tenía noticias de él desde la carrera. Sintió angustia mezclada con confusión, pero luego borro sus pensamientos a sabiendas que, por haber ganado, Yibo debe haber festejado mucho la noche anterior.

Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse mientras que al mismo tiempo guardaba sus pocas pertenencias en su bolso. No llegarían al desayuno, entonces pensó en tomar algo en el aeropuerto. Justo cuando finalizo sus tareas, su amigo Luo golpeo su puerta, justo a tiempo.

— ¡Zhaan! Ya es hora, nos vamos— hablo Luo desde afuera

Se apresuró a tomar su maleta y salir. Luego fueron a buscar a Chen FeiYu, que lamentablemente no había ido a competir, pero aun así viajo como acompañante y parte del equipo.

Iban de camino al aeropuerto Chen habló

—ZhanZhan, ¿sabes algo de Yibo?

— ¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería?

—Vamos Xiao Zhan, conmigo no puedes hacerte el tonto— se rio entre dientes golpeando el hombro de Luo para que le siguiera la broma

—De hecho, no. No sé nada de él, no hablamos desde ayer— respondio ignorando la gracia de Chen. — ¿Qué hay de ti? Es tu amigo, deberías saber más que yo

—Nop, no sé nada, por eso te pregunto.

Algo se encendió en Xiao Zhan, como una especie de alarma y mal presentimiento, pero no quería dejarse llevar por eso, Yibo no tenía la obligación de escribirle todos los días.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, todo el equipo Ducati se encontraba en el bar del aeropuerto justo para desayunar, no había tanta gente como Zhan lo había pensado así que la mañana era tranquila.

Mientras tomaba su café y comía un famoso croissant francés, su mirada se dirigió al televisor que estaba transmitiendo las noticias. No entendía mucho lo que decían, pero las letras rojas de URGENTE parpadeaban en la pantalla. De repente, una persona que al parecer era también chino hablo

_"Todavía no estamos seguros de que fue lo que ocasionó la colisión, estamos buscando los restos del avión y con suerte algún cuerpo"_

_"Tiene idea de cuantos pasajeros iban en el avión?"_ — preguntaba la reportera

_"Iban al menos 255 personas, todas se dirigían a China, tenemos la identidad de todos ellos, entre los cuales se encontraba parte del equipo de Yamaha que iban de regreso luego de la carrera de ayer..."_

La persona siguió hablando, pero a Xiao Zhan solo le bastó escuchar eso último para soltar su croissant y palidecer. Luo que estaba a su lado también escuchando se giró a mirarlo, fueron solo segundos para que todo alrededor de Zhan se vuelva oscuro.

En cuestión de minutos todo el equipo de Ducati estaba enterado del accidente. Su entrenador Qiren, comenzó a hacer una llamada dios sabe a quién, todos murmuraban, no podía entender que estaba pasando. Yibo aún no respondía y pensó lo peor.

—Llama a Yibo por favor— Le pidió a Chen con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, eso fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Una película de agua se formó en sus ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

 ** _Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser—_** pensó

Chen automáticamente marco el número de su amigo sin obtener respuestas, lo hizo una, dos, diez veces y nada. De repente se le aflojaron las piernas y comenzó a llorar, se esperaba lo peor. Los dos chicos más afectados seguían en shock, hasta que su entrenador los llamo y los saco de sus pensamientos por un momento, ya era hora de abordar.

Fue un viaje completamente estresante y angustiante. Tenían muchas horas por delante y no tenían idea de que iban a encontrar al llegar a China. Luo saco su papel de hermano mayor y trato de tranquilizar a Zhan y a FeiYu, ya que ambos estaban muy asustados.

Doce horas después, toda la escudería Ducati había llegado a destino cuando ya era de noche.

El dúo de corredores seguía consternado sin haber recibido ninguna noticia. Luo seguía en su función de calmarlos y les ofreció que pasaran la noche en su departamento.

Zhan, desesperado intento convencer a ambos de que fueran a buscar a Yibo a su casa, pero Luo lo convenció apelando que ya era tarde y de todas formas ellos no podrían hacer nada. FeiYu ya estaba más tranquilo que Zhan, quien se dio cuenta que la noticia lo estaba afectando demasiado y que no debía precipitarse.

En un intento de calmar las aguas, Qiren les dijo que averiguaría con las autoridades lo que había sucedido. Si bien pertenecían a la competencia, conocía a casi todos los de la escudería de Yamaha desde su juventud y no les guardaba rencor. Después de eso, FeiYu y Zhan se dirigieron a la casa de Luo junto con él.

Mentiría si dijera que esa noche pudo dormir, dio vueltas en la cama hasta temprano en la mañana. Imagino todas las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado, se arrepintió de un montón de cosas en la corta "relación" que tuvo con Yibo y pensó que la vida era muy corta para vivir limitándose. Algo hizo click en su interior y esperaría a que todo se aclarara. No era momento para lanzarse a actos imprudentes cuando había varias familias sufriendo por la situación.

Cuando sus dos amigos despertaron, Zhan ya estaba sentado en la cocina intentando preparar el desayuno. Luo estaba más preocupado por él que por la situación en sí. Temía que Zhan hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

—Tengo que volver a mi casa— corto el silencio FeiYu cuando apareció en la cocina— Zhan, espero que estés más tranquilo hoy. Me comunicare contigo si tengo alguna noticia, veré si   
puedo hablar con los padres de Yibo— apretó el hombro del chico como consuelo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario— agregó Luo, pues no quería dejar a su amigo solo.

Zhan asintió en modo de agradecimiento y supo que no lo dejarían caer, y lo mejor era quedarse con Luo al menos un día más.

***

**De vuelta en Francia, unas horas antes...**

Zheng y Yibo habían esperado al menos cinco horas más por nuevas noticias. Yibo había recibido llamadas de todo el mundo pero no quiso responder a nadie, excepto a sus padres. No quería que se preocupen, las noticias no estaban siendo claras y temía que estuvieran imaginándose lo peor.

—Ma...— mientras no podía contener sus lágrimas.

—Yibo por dios, mi hijo, estás bien— su madre lo escucho llorar y no pudo evitar acompañarlo con el llanto. Su padre le quito el teléfono y siguió

—Hijo, ¿qué paso?

—Pa, siento no haber respondido antes— mientras sorbía su nariz— Han-ge pa, Han-ge no está— y se fundió en un grito ahogado que claramente expresaba su inmensa angustia.

Su padre se remordía por escuchar a su hijo así, mientras trataba de calmar a su mujer.

—Hijo, ¿a qué hora vuelves? Iremos ahí

—No lo sé pa, estamos con todo el equipo esperando noticias de si encuentran a Han-ge— respiro hondo para continuar— En cuanto nos digan algo, regresaremos todos a China. Te avisare cuando suceda.

—Está bien mi amor, estaremos esperando. Yibo, por favor hijo, tienes que estar tranquilo, hazlo por nosotros ¿sí? Te queremos

—Está bien papa, lo intentare. Adiós, yo también los quiero. — cortó.

Yibo repaso en su cabeza las últimas palabras de su entrenador y como sin querer, se había despedido de él. Su corazón se rompió más cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lo vería. Ya no importaba el campeonato mundial, ahora deseaba no haber ido nunca a Francia y así su Han-ge no habría subido a un avión.

En este momento Yibo ya estaba ido, como si estuviera en otra dimensión. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Zheng no estaba mejor que él pero entre los dos se acompañaban. Habían quedado en la habitación de Yibo, cerca del medio día pidieron servicio a la habitación, no tenían hambre pero sabían que debían intentar comer.

Como a eso de las seis de la tarde, el director de la escudería de Yamaha se comunicó con Zheng.

—Sr. Yin, me temo que han aparecido un par de cuerpos y tenemos que ir a reconocerlos.

—Está bien Sr. Lee, ¿qué debemos hacer nosotros?

—Estarán mejor si regresan a China. Nos mantendremos en contacto para ver cómo sigue el proceso de ahora en más.

—Bien, tomaremos el próximo vuelo. Gracias por avisar.

Zheng finalizo la llamada y vio que el rostro de Yibo volvió a desfigurarse

— ¿Lo encontraron A-Zheng? ¿Es él?

—BoDi, tranquilo por favor—Zheng se arrimó a donde estaba Yibo— Encontraron un par de cuerpos, pero los directores deben ir a reconocerlos. El Sr.Lee dice que tomemos el próximo vuelo y él nos indicara que hacer luego..

Yibo pareció entender y Zheng puso manos a la obra. Le tomo unos minutos al mayor reservar el próximo vuelo. Luego ambos salieron directo al aeropuerto. La vida de ahora en más seria completamente distinta, y más allá del campeonato y que la vida competitiva frenarían hasta el próximo año, sabían que todo cambiaria y lamentablemente no se sentían listos para todo lo que estaba pasando.

***

  
Yibo apago su celular antes de abordar su avión, tenía miedo después de lo que había sucedido, pero ¿qué más daba? todo era una mierda desde ese momento.

Tenía doce horas por delante, intentaría dormir mientras. El jet lag lo estaba matando, sumándole todo el estrés de los últimos acontecimientos. Una vez en China, debería esperar las instrucciones de su director.

Yibo no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero sabía que Zheng estaba igual que él y no quería dejarlo solo.

***

  
Cuando llegaron, Yibo le dijo a su amigo que durmiera en su casa y al día siguiente harían todo lo que les indicaran. De repente pensó en que se le estaba escapando algo de las manos, pero entre todo el ajetreo de emociones no podía descifrar que era.

Decidió no prestarle atención, en su cabeza solo vivía el aquí y ahora. Pensaba en que tenía que ir haciéndose la idea de no ver más a su entrenador.

Entre tanto pensamiento se fue quedando dormido. Antes de cerrar del todo sus ojos habló

—Zheng, ¿no te parece curioso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Como un día logré ganar lo que más quería, y al otro perdí lo más importante.

—.....— Zheng no supo que más decir, solo se limitó a acostarse junto a Yibo y abrazarlo hasta que la luz del sol los alcance.


	19. Reencuentro

La desesperación y la incertidumbre lo estaban consumiendo, silenciosamente, sin poder gritarle al mundo lo que estaba sintiendo. Su amigo Luo no quería dejarlo solo en ningún momento, pero él tenía su propia vida y asuntos que atender. Después de todo no era su interés amoroso quien había desaparecido.

Hubo un momento en el que no pudo controlar la angustia y se encerró en la habitación a llorar, seguía sin noticias. FeiYu aún no se había comunicado y ya habían pasado 24 horas del suceso.

Luego de haber descargado todo su llanto, comenzó a reflexionar sobre la situación. ¿Por qué esto lo estaba afectando tanto? Después de todo, la relación con Yibo no había avanzado tanto como para sufrir su muerte. ¿Había algún arrepentimiento? Eso era algo que tenía que descubrir por su cuenta y que nadie más lo pondría sobre la mesa.

Quizá si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos desde un principio podría haber aprovechado más momentos con él, pero de nuevo, la vida siempre te pone dónde tienes que estar y al fin y al cabo no era dueño de su destino.

Paso por todos los estados posibles, esperando como una viuda que espera a la vuelta de su amado, con probabilidades de nunca volver. Todo esto lo estaba consumiendo y ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Quizá el tiempo le daría una respuesta, mientras tanto seguiría esperando a cualquier posibilidad.

La mañana siguiente llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero para Zhan el tiempo corría extremadamente lento. Se levantó a desayunar o al menos intentarlo y mientras no cruzaba ninguna palabra con su amigo, su teléfono sonó. Pegó un salto desde su asiento y atendió, era su entrenador

—Xiao Zhan, ¿te desperté?

—No, para nada. ¿Qué pasó?— Respondió sin ánimos. ¿Qué podía pasar? Sabía que esa llamada llegaría en algún momento, tragó saliva y se preparó para lo peor.

—Solo quería avisarte que el velorio del equipo Yamaha se realizará en la pista de carreras de la ciudad. Avísale a tus compañeros, me gustaría que todos estemos ahí.

Hubo un silencio en la línea mientras el entrenador logro reconocer un sollozo del otro lado.

—Xiao Zhan ¿estás bien?

—Ah uh...Si, si, no se preocupe. Estoy con Luo, le diré a él también.

—Está bien, nos veremos allí a las 12 del mediodía, nos encontraremos en la entrada principal.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, lo dejo caer sobre la mesada, no quería llorar pero no podía evitar ese vacío en su pecho que lo incitaba a hacerlo. Luo fue a abrazarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera reconfortarlo, la noticia lo había golpeado de dos maneras diferentes en un lapso muy corto de tiempo, y pensaba que había perdido a las dos personas con las que alguna vez creo un lazo. Porque claramente, en ese avión no solo iría Yibo, sino también Yin Zheng. Había intercambiado pocas palabras con el hombre, pero aun así siempre fue bueno con él, incluso cuando Yibo no lo era.

No pudo terminar su desayuno, luego de secarse sus lágrimas se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, como si respondiera comandos automáticos que no estaban establecidos por el.

***

  
Esa noche no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, no había otra cosa en su cabeza que todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido las últimas 48 horas. Hacían más o menos diez horas desde que una llamada por parte del equipo y un anuncio oficial llego al celular de Yin Zheng, avisando que uno de los cuerpos encontrados era, efectivamente, el del entrenador

_—Yibo...lo siento— Zheng trató de hablar una vez que colgó la llamada. No tuvo que decir nada más, Yibo ya sabía de qué se trataba._

Pensaba que ya no tenía agua en el cuerpo que derramar, pero estaba equivocado. Creyó estar preparado para este momento, mas no era así.

Se levantó en la mañana temprano a darse una ducha, para finalmente ir a despedirse de su segundo papá, su queridísimo entrenador. Debía enfrentarse a los directivos, a la familia. Por dios, como iba a mirar a la mujer y a los hijos de Han, como los iba a consolar si él estaba igualmente destrozado.

Mil cosas se cruzaron por su cabeza pero aun así debía sacar fuerzas de donde sea para poder estar ahí.

Quiso desayunar pero no pudo, Zheng hizo el intento de persuadirlo pero todo fue inútil. Decidieron ir directamente a la pista, de última algo comerían luego.

***

  
Yibo y Zheng llegaron a la pista cerca de las 10 de la mañana, una multitud de personas estaban ahí, todos del ambiente y conocidos del entrenador, y su familia. El director de Yamaha los acompañó hasta la sala donde estaba el féretro, Yibo se derrumbó justo al lado del mismo. No pudo aguantar la sensación de sofocación que le generaba ver al hombre en un ataúd, se sentía como en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, pero el aire fresco de la mañana lo había golpeado y se dio cuenta que en algún momento, su amigo Zheng lo había sacado a las gradas para que se calmara.

***

  
Los tres amigos llegaron a la entrada principal de la pista, donde ya estaba Qiren y algunos del equipo técnico. Chen estaba en la misma que Zhan, no había recibido noticias y las pocas esperanzas que tenía se habían ido con el correr de las horas y con cada llamada que su amigo no le había respondido.

Alguien de Yamaha los hizo entrar y los dirigió hasta la sala principal donde estaba ocurriendo el hecho. Sus pies eran los que dirigían su caminar, solo estaba siguiendo a los demás. Pasaban por al lado de las tribunas cuando Luo frenó de golpe

—Zhan—habló Luo, pero no respondió. Xiao Zhan estaba preparándose para entrar y ver el cuerpo de lo que pudo ser alguien importante en su vida.

—¡¡Xiao Zhan!!— Al escuchar a Luo esta vez gritar su nombre, levantó la mirada —Te estoy hablando.

— Ah, sí disculpa, no te escuché

—Mira, allí— dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a las gradas

Zhan siguió a dónde apuntaba el dedo de su amigo, pensó que de repente todo esto lo estaba haciendo alucinar, que había comenzado a tener visiones de algo que deseaba estuviera ahí con él. Pero de repente escuchó a Chen.

—Oh Dios, es él. Es realmente él— mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse.

Zhan tomó aire y se frotó los ojos, como si eso hiciera que le volvieran los sentidos. Estaba ahí, no era una ilusión. Yibo estaba ahí y se veía completamente destruido.

Solo un impulso fue suficiente para llevarlo a hacer tal cosa. Salió corriendo entre la multitud, chocando con gente que lo miraba extrañado, pero no le importaba. Su mirada estaba fija en el chico, quería estar con él, quería abrazarlo, quería tocarlo y comprobar que era real. Ya nada importaba en ese momento, Yibo estaba vivo, necesitaba sujetarlo y que no se le escapara de sus brazos.

***

  
—Yibo...— Zheng movio su hombro para llamar la atención.

—Estoy bien Zheng, no te preocupes— respondió cabizbajo

—No no Yibo, mira, alguien viene—

Yibo miró y de repente el peso de sus hombros desapareció inundándose con la culpa. Se había olvidado de Xiao Zhan, nunca le había escrito, no le había dicho lo que había pasado y por dios, ese hombre se veía preocupado como la mierda. Lloraba mientras corría hacia él. _¿De verdad se había preocupado tanto?_

Se levantó y lo esperó, no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que Zhan lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Yibo se permitió llorar otra vez, se sentía más acompañado que nunca.

Detrás de Zhan llegó Chen, quien lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas intentando no llorar.

— ¡Idiota! Pensamos que te habías muerto— espeto Chen mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

—Lo siento— Susurro Yibo.

Pronto volvió a sentir un brazo envolviendo su cintura, y pudo inhalar el perfume de su rival. Sabía que quizás a él era a quien tenía que pedirle más disculpas, después de todo el chico le había estado enviando mensajes y llamadas que no pudo responder, preocupándolo demás. Pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores y algo le decía que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar en esa relación. Se permitió sentir que pronto, las cosas estarían un poco mejor.


	20. Refugio

El velorio continuó hasta las 4 de la tarde de ese día, amigos, familiares, aficionados del deporte se habían arrimado a dar el último adiós al gran Wang Han.

Yibo no estuvo mejor en ningún momento, y Xiao Zhan sentía como su corazón se rompía cada vez que lo observaba. Quería protegerlo, quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sabía que en ese momento nada en el mundo lo lograría.

Por suerte no estaba solo, Zheng también estaba destrozado, pero se contenía por Yibo, y Zhan supo en ese momento que el entrenador Han había sido demasiado importante para Yibo y el equipo.

El entierro fue peor, los últimos minutos antes de sepultar el ataúd acompañaron a la mujer de Han, que estaba junto a una nena de al menos cuatro años, según suponía Zhan, que estaba aferrada a su mamá mientras balbuceaba

—Mami, ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Por qué no vino el también?

Y la mujer sollozó hasta casi quedarse sin aire, era imposible no sentir el dolor de esa familia y pensar en cómo continuarían de ahora en adelante.

***

Cuando todo finalizó, Zhan observó a Yibo un poco perdido en la realidad y recordó como el mismo lo había consolado cuando se había separado de su ex, y como lo ayudó a pesar de ser rivales 

—Yibo...

—Uhm, estoy bien Zhan— eran las palabras que repetía automáticamente cada vez que alguien lo hablaba.

Pero al ver la cara de perrito mojado que Yibo tenía solo podía hacer una cosa

—No Yibo, basta. No lo estás. Mírame, no quiero presionarte, pero necesitas descansar. Presiento que no has dormido nada estos últimos días.

—....—

Zhan le dio una mirada a Zheng quien pareció haber entendido lo que Zhan estaba tratando de hacer, entonces le asintió

—Te llevaré a casa, así te das una ducha y comes algo antes de dormir.

—Te agradezco Xiao Zhan, pero no quiero ir a mi casa, no ahora

—No dije que te llevaría a TU casa— Zhan hizo énfasis tratando de hacerle entender lo que quería decir.

Yibo abrió los ojos grandes como plato pero no dijo nada, por lo que Zhan pensó que quizás eso le resultaba incómodo.

—Bien, si no quieres ir a mi casa está bien, pero no te puedo dejar solo. Así que... si no me quieres contigo entonces te irás con alguien más, pero solo no.

Yibo percibió la buena intención del otro, se sintió en paz por un momento entonces se aferró a él como si el mundo se fuera a terminar si no lo hiciera.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Me iré contigo por hoy.

Zhan no quería incomodar a Yibo tampoco, y no quería hacer nada fuera de lugar, solo iba a hacer lo que Yibo necesitaba en ese momento, y eso era tener un hombro en dónde llorar.

Zheng le agradeció a Zhan por llevarse a Yibo, Chen quiso acompañarlos pero Yibo le dijo que se comunicaría con él al día siguiente y le contaría todo.

—Chen, puedes ir a almorzar a casa mañana, si quieres— interrumpió Zhan. Yibo no dijo nada.

—Está bien, allí los veo. Hasta mañana. Por cierto Zhan, ya sabes...si necesitan algo solo llámenme ¿sí?

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Nos vemos— Zhan le brindo una sonrisa reconfortante y cada uno tomo su camino.

***

El camino a casa de Zhan fue silencioso, Yibo no hizo ningún sonido, Zhan de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo o le apretaba la mano en señal de "todo estará bien"

Cuando llegaron al lugar de Xiao Zhan, Yibo observó todo el espacio con curiosidad.

—Típico lugar de soltero— rió con un poco de humor.

—Veo que ni en situaciones difíciles dejas de ser el mismo idiota de siempre—respondió Zhan mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

Yibo le hizo un puchero y a Zhan se le derritió el corazón. Lo abrazó como a un niño y le dio un beso dulce en la frente, lo que hizo que Yibo sonriera como un bebé en los brazos de sus padres.

—Vamos Yibo, ve a darte una ducha, prepararé la cena.

— ¿Cocinas?— pregunto asombrado.

—Mjm, me defiendo, no soy un experto ni nada de eso...

—Oh, no como comida casera desde que visite a mis padres la última vez— dijo Yibo— Y yo soy demasiado vago para cocinarme.

Zhan sonrió de pensar en que comería Yibo todos los días si no se cocinaba, pero luego frunció el ceño

—Ve a bañarte o no comerás nada. El baño está en la puerta del fondo a la derecha, allí tienes la toalla y todo lo que necesites. En la puerta de al lado está mi cuarto, allí puedes buscar algo que ponerte, solo...no me desordenes mucho

Una vez dicho esto, Zhan se dio la vuelta para comenzar a cortar las verduras y Yibo salió casi corriendo a bañarse.

Luego de la ducha, Yibo fue directo a la cocina vestido con la ropa que le presto Zhan, ropa que a si mismo le quedaba larga debido a la diferencia de altura. Pero tenía su esencia, y eso se sentía de lo mejor para Yibo en ese momento.

Zhan había preparado la mesa para dos, comieron casi en silencio, salvó por una o dos veces en que Yibo dejó en claro que la comida era riquísima y que la había disfrutado.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, los dos tambalearon. Había una sola habitación

 _—Por supuesto "tipico departamento de soltero"—_ remarcó Yibo en su mente.

Por suerte Zhan se adelantó, replicando lo que había hecho Yibo aquella vez.

—Tú duerme en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Yibo lo miro confundido — ¿Tienes algún problema con dormir conmigo? Es decir... ¿en tu cama? — Pregunto dubitativo. —Te juro que no te lo pediría si fueran otras circunstancias.

Dijo esas últimas palabras con la voz entrecortada. Yibo estaba roto, Yibo necesitaba saber que no estaba solo y en ese momento Zhan solo podía acompañarlo y aliviar un poco su dolor.

Lo dudó por unos segundos, no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero Yibo estaba ahí, todo vulnerable y triste, no era momento para Xiao Zhan ser egoísta

—Está bien, no te preocupes Yibo, dormiré contigo— fue todo lo que pudo responder Zhan, mientras abrazaba al hombre que volvía a llorar una vez más.

Cuando Yibo pudo calmarse, tomó del brazo a su rival y juntos entraron a la habitación, Zhan le preparo otro poco de ropa para que durmiera más cómodo.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban ya acostados mirando el techo. La cama de Zhan era enorme por lo que no resultaría un problema para ambos. Después de haberse separado de ZiZi, Zhan se había acostumbrado a dormir solo, y si bien cuando era adolescente había compartido cama con sus amigos, Yibo era completamente diferente de ellos y la situación no era la misma. Pero ver a Yibo de esa forma le rompía el corazón, quería protegerlo, quería cuidarlo hasta que sintiera bien.

—Zhan...

—¿Qué?— Zhan giro su cabeza hacia un lado para ver a Yibo.

—Perdóname. No quiero ser una carga para ti. — En el silencio de la noche, Yibo le pidió disculpas a Zhan por las molestias, pero en realidad estaba lejos de ser una molestia.

—Yibo, por favor deja de preocuparte. Solo duerme, yo cuidaré tus sueños.

Esas palabras le trajeron a Yibo una inmensa paz y unos minutos después logro dormir. Inesperadamente para Zhan, luego de que Yibo se durmiera él también logró conciliar el sueño.

Muy temprano en la madrugada, Zhan se despertó cuando oyó pequeños sollozos mezclados con movimientos bruscos que provenían de la persona que estaba durmiendo a su lado, y luego un grito

—¡Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo!

Era como si le estrujaran el corazón, no podía entender por qué se sentía tan triste con lo que le pasaba al otro hombre si apenas se estaban conociendo hace poco tiempo, y Zhan aún no se sentía en condiciones de dar el siguiente paso.

Zhan atinó a abrazar a Yibo mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba la cabeza

—Bo, yo estoy aquí, no te dejaré. Todo está bien, estoy aquí.— Dijo Zhan con voz suave.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas, Yibo se tranquilizó y envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro chico sin siquiera despertarse. Zhan se congeló en su lugar, pero no podía juzgarlo, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en que momento volvió a dormirse.

***

Cuando abrió los ojos ambos seguían en la misma posición, y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana.

Esa noche Yibo había tenido una pesadilla, pero entre sueños escuchó una voz serena y tranquilizante que le decía que todo estaba bien, que no lo iba dejar. Después de un tiempo, Yibo logró dormir plácidamente hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la cama.

Se preocupó, pensó que Zhan lo había dejado. Se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando de repente escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo al ver a Zhan entrar a la habitación.

—Ahí estás. Pensé que te habías ido— soltó en un suspiro de alivio el recién amanecido.

—Buenos días Bo, ¿Cómo crees que me iría? Es mi casa— se burló Zhan.— Me desperté antes que tú y estabas durmiendo muy profundo, no quería molestarte porque no tuviste una buena noche— respondió Zhan con esa misma voz tranquilizante.

—Espera... tú ¿me escuchaste anoche? ¿Grité? Por dios, cuántas veces puedo humillarme en un día— yibo se rió sin humor mientras escupía esas palabras.

— ¿Humillarse? No seas tonto, ya te dije que está todo bien. — lo tranquilizo Zhan— De hecho si te escuché, y te abracé mientras te decía que estaba contigo, luego volviste a dormir-

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, comenzó a rascarse la nuca en señal de nerviosismo

—Espero que no te moleste mi abrazo.

Yibo soltó una pequeña carcajada por el cambio de actitud de su Zhan, se veía adorable

—Para nada, te agradezco muchísimo porque lograste tranquilizarme. — Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que Yibo desvió la mirada. —Vayamos a desayunar, seguro Chen llamará en un rato para almorzar.

—Mm tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿no te molestó que lo haya invitado? Quiero decir, él también estaba preocupado ayer.

— ¡Xiao Zhan! Ésta es tu casa, puedes invitar a quien quieras— dijo Yibo parándose frente al chico.

—Ayo, está bien. Vamos a desayunar.

Antes de salir de la habitación, algo impulsó su cuerpo hacia Yibo y lo envolvió en un abrazo. La atmósfera del lugar cambió de tristeza mezclada con tensión, a una de deseo y anhelo.

Zhan se separó de Yibo con la intención de darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero el castaño lo tomo por la cintura impidiéndole escapar.

No sé sabe quién fue el que dio el paso, pero ahora ambos se encontraban enredados en los brazos del otro mientras intercambiaban un apasionado beso.

Zhan lo rodeo por la cintura mientras Yibo sostenía su cara entre sus manos con delicadeza. Era un beso lleno de agradecimiento, de esperanza, de cariño. Los labios se movían suaves entre sí. Yibo acertaba pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior de Zhan.

Un par de besos después se separaron lentamente y conectaron sus miradas por unos segundos. Segundos en los que no hacían falta palabras.

—El desayuno...—susurró Zhan.

Yibo se separó y ambos partieron a la cocina. Compartieron el desayuno en silencio dedicándose algunas miradas disimuladas.

Cuando finalizaron, Yibo ayudo a Zhan a lavar las tazas sucias y a guardar todo lo que usaron.

—Yibo, tenemos tiempo hasta que llegue Chen, ¿Qué quieres hacer?— pregunto Zhan mientras guardaba el ultimo utensilio.

—No lo sé, lo que tú quieras Zhan Zhan.

—Mmmm, ¿Quieres ver una película?

—Bien, pero tú eliges.

Ambos se sentaron en el gran sillón frente a la pantalla. Zhan eligió "Your name engraved herein", una película en donde dos chicos se enamoran mas no pueden estar juntos debido a la homofobia y la presión de sus familias.

Ambos terminaron con los ojos hinchados de llorar. Se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a reírse por lo deplorable que se veían. El sonido del timbre los saco de sus mundos.

—Yo voy— dijo Zhan. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y al abrir vio a Chen allí parado.

—Hola, lamento llegar más temprano. Pensé que podrían necesitar ayuda con la comida— Dijo Chen

—No es problema. Ven pasa, siéntete como en tu casa.

Al entrar Chen vio a Yibo en el sillón y se acercó a saludar

—Yibo, ¿Cómo estás?— lo abrazo.

—No podría estar mal teniendo los mejores cuidados— Yibo bromeo y miro a Zhan haciéndolo sonrojar.

Pasaron un rato ameno charlando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que volvieron a tocar el tema de Han-ge.

—Entonces Yibo... ¿cómo es que ustedes no subieron al avión?— preguntó FeiYu.

Yibo pareció pensar un poco antes de responder, por lo que Chen se adelantó a decirle que no era necesario contarlo si le hacía sentir incómodo.

—Está bien Chen, no te preocupes. Se los iba a aclarar de todas formas— Yibo tomo una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a contarles. — El día de la carrera, luego de que gané y bajamos del podio, nos llevaron todos a un salón donde había una especie de festejo por el campeonato. Han-ge se acercó a mí y me dijo que tenía que volverse en ese momento ya que tenía unas cosas que resolver. Nuestro vuelo fue programado para el otro día. La fiesta fue un regalo de Han-ge, nos pidió que festejemos y que luego cuando volviéramos a China festejaríamos con él. Esa fue la última vez que hable con él. Al otro día me desperté con los gritos de Zheng diciéndome que el avión donde viajaba había tenido un accidente. — sus ojos comenzaron a volverse acuosos y su voz entrecortada. — Es por eso que nosotros estamos bien.

Al finalizar su relato, Chen se levantó y lo abrazo con toda su fuerza.

—Lo siento...lo siento mucho. No sabes el susto que nos llevamos cuando no tuvimos noticias de ti. Nadie nos decía nada, solo sabíamos que entre los accidentados se encontraba gente del equipo Yamaha. Me alegre tanto de verte en aquella grada sano y salvo.

— Por cierto... ¿Cómo se enteraron del accidente? Por lo que se, nadie sabía más que nosotros, ya que los directivos nos mantenían al tanto. — Preguntó Yibo.

—Nos enteramos en el aeropuerto— respondió Zhan. — Estábamos en el café cuando por la tele pasaron el accidente. Luego de que confirmaran que había gente de Yamaha...lo primero que pensé fue en ti— dijo bajando la mirada— Le pedí a Chen que te llame y no contestaste. Pensamos lo peor, dos días sin saber de ti. Solo pensábamos que iríamos al velorio y te veríamos dentro de uno de los cajones.

Esta vez fue Yibo quien se acercó a Zhan y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Por dios, no pensaba que los había preocupado tanto.

—Perdónenme. De verdad lo siento, no quise preocuparlos. — Yibo musito a ambos hombres frente a él.

—Lo importante es que estas bien BoDi... que están bien, Zheng también. — Yibo asintió y Chen le dedico una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, basta de lamentos. Ya va a ser cerca del mediodía. Es hora de ponernos a cocinar. Chen, ¿me ayudas a cortar esas verduras por favor?— pidió Zhan.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte yo, Zhan?— pregunto Yibo.

—No te preocupes Yibo, tu solo espera hasta que esté la comida, no necesito hacer mucho de todas formas.

A Yibo le pareció rara la actitud de Zhan, no solo porque no acepto su ayuda, sino porque ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando le respondió. No le quiso dar mucha importancia, quizás todavía seguía un poco consternado con lo de recién.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, ya que aún tenía la de dormir. Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, Zhan llamo a todos a la mesa y los tres amigos comieron en paz, por una vez luego de tanto sufrimiento.


	21. Cuidarte

El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando Zhan y Yibo despidieron a Chen. Una vez que cerró la puerta, Yibo suspiró por todas las emociones que había sentido momentos antes y agradeció estar acompañado de amigos.  
La nostalgia lo invadió por unos momentos y miro a Zhan, que raramente le había dirigido una mirada luego su celular sonó, lo tomo y vio que eran sus padres.

—Mamá— atendió Yibo.

—Hola cariño, espero no estar molestando. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Nunca molestarías ma…estoy mejor, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Bien mi niño, estamos preocupados por ti. ¿De verdad no quieres que vayamos? Podemos tomarnos un avión 

—No se preocupen, estoy bien. Además, estoy acompañado

— ¿Estas con Zheng? ¿Estas quedando en su casa?

—No ma, es otro amigo…—hubo un silencio en la línea el cual fue cortado por Yibo— ¿Cómo esta papá? ¿Está contigo? 

—Sí, déjame que te paso con el…

Yibo espero unos segundos hasta que escucho que su padre habló

—¿Yibo? ¿Estás bien? 

—Hola papá, si estoy bien. Ya le dije a mamá que no deben preocuparse por venir

—Está bien, solo haznos saber si necesitas algo, ¿okey?

—Si papá, no te preocupes. 

—Bien, debo colgar, tu madre tiene lista la cena. Cuídate mucho hijo, recuerda que estamos aquí para ti. Te queremos.

—Está bien papá. Cuídense, los llamare pronto. Los quiero

Yibo colgó la llamada y dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que Zhan no estaba allí.  
Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación y lo vio sentado en la cama

—Por fin termina el día— hablo yibo lanzándose de espaldas junto a Zhan.

—Mmn… ¿hablaste con tus padres?— pregunto Zhan, de espaldas a Yibo.

—Sí, estaban preocupados. Querían venir pero les dije que ya tengo compañía— Yibo giro su cuerpo y llevo una de sus manos a la cintura del pelinegro.

Zhan se sobresaltó ante el toque, carraspeó

—Iré a bañarme— dijo mientras se levantaba.

Yibo lo miraba extrañado, claramente algo le pasaba e iba a averiguar que era. Rápidamente se levantó tras de Zhan y antes de que este entrara al baño lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada, solo estoy cansado, fue un día bastante agitado se podría decir…

—Xiao Zhan, solo dime que te sucede…Desde la conversación con Chen te noto un poco distante

—Nada Yibo, de verdad, déjame ir a bañarme ¿sí?— Zhan se soltó del agarre y entró al baño, dejando a Yibo mas que desconcertado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Zhan por fin salía de su ducha. Yibo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con ambas manos entrelazadas entre sus rodillas y la mirada baja.

—Creo que…que es momento de irme a mi casa— habló Yibo.

Zhan frunció el ceño — ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Ya es tarde, quédate esta noche… si quieres.

— ¿Y tú, Zhan? ¿Quieres? Después de todo es tu casa. — Yibo jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo, Zhan estaba raro y no le quería decir que le molestaba. Así que pensó que tal vez Xiao Zhan ya se había aburrido de su presencia y necesitaba su espacio nuevamente.

—Ya sabes que yo no tengo problema en que te quedes el tiempo que seas necesario— Zhan le dedico una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿entonces que te sucede? Porque desde que estábamos con Chen que estás raro, y tu actitud justo ahora me confirma que algo te molesta— Yibo se levantó y camino quedando frente a Zhan.

De repente se le vino el recuerdo de hace unas horas… el beso— pensó

—Es por ese beso ¿verdad?— Zhan bajó la mirada confirmando sus sospechas. — Si eso va a hacer que mi estadía se vuelva incómoda para ti, entonces será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que exista esta tensión entre nosotros.

—No Yibo espera, no te vayas… es solo que… no sé— Zhan se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo.

— ¿Es porque necesitas tiempo? Ya lo sé. Lo siento, no quise presionarte u obligarte a hacer algo que no querías

—No, no es eso, no me malinterpretes. Es que siento que quizás no era el momento

— ¡¿Y cuál es el momento entonces?! — Yibo comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, si hubiese sabido que Zhan se iba a sentir así no hubiese aceptado venir a su casa en primer momento.

— ¡No lo sé! Pero cada vez que lo pienso, siento como si me hubiera aprovechado de ti… estabas vulnerable y triste, y algo dentro mío me empuja a querer cuidarte, y simplemente te besé sin pensar. Necesitabas a alguien a tu lado y yo en vez de consolarte me deje llevar por lo que sentía, ¿No te parece injusto de mi parte? Porque así lo siento yo.

Yibo se froto la cara tratando de entender lo que decía.

—Xiao Zhan no necesito que me cuides, no soy un niño que necesita lástima. Y no me malinterpretes, estoy demasiado agradecido de que me estés acompañando y me dejes quedarme acá, pero si lo estás haciendo por lastima mejor no lo hagas, no me debes nada

—No Yibo, no lo hago por lástima. Quiero hacerlo de verdad, pero pensé que te podría molestar que te haya besado en un momento como éste— Zhan finalmente lo miro a la cara, buscando un ápice de arrepentimiento por parte del otro.

—Zhan, basta. No has hecho nada que yo no haya deseado hacer también, ¿entendido?

Yibo se acercó y le dio un breve beso en los labios con la intención de transmitirle con hechos sus palabras, se separó unos centímetros para ver la reacción de Zhan, pero no se esperaba que este volviera a unir sus bocas en un beso más necesitado.

Yibo enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante mientras el beso se intensificaba. Zhan llevo sus manos a la cintura del contrario.

El beso lento pero húmedo, las lenguas se encontraban entre si logrando que la temperatura suba. En un momento por propio instinto, Zhan poso sus manos por debajo del trasero de Yibo y lo levanto, haciendo que envuelva sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Camino con el chico encima hasta la cama, donde lo depositó despacio. Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero luego de unos segundos Yibo lo atrajo con una de sus manos por detrás del cuello y con la otra acunó el rostro de Zhan retomando el beso.

Yibo abrió levemente sus piernas para que el contrario se acomodara mejor entre ellas. Los besos seguían su rumbo y Yibo sentía que las manos le picaban. En un movimiento rápido cambiaron de posiciones, ahora Yibo se encontraba encima de Zhan y comenzaba a repartir besos por su barbilla y cuello, logrando sacarle pequeños jadeos.

—Ahh....Yibo…— Zhan se retorcía debajo del otro cuerpo.  
Yibo comenzó a levantar el pijama de Zhan, metió sus manos por debajo acariciando su abdomen al mismo tiempo que volvía a arremeter contra los labios ya hinchados del otro.

Finalmente, Yibo cortó el beso, saco sus manos del cuerpo de Zhan y se acostó a un lado. Zhan por su parte, giro su cuerpo quedando frente a frente.

Se miraron por unos segundos, mientras el calor disminuía, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos. Aún no estaban listos para ir más lejos, las ganas estaban, y el sentimiento tambien, al menos eso era lo que Yibo sentía.

Por su lado, Zhan, seguía en una nebulosa de sentimientos que lo instaban a actuar y a retraerse. Tenía que conversar consigo mismo para aclarar su cabeza y su corazón.

Mientras tanto aprovecharía ese momento, donde el tiempo se congelaba entre ellos dos, como si el mundo afuera no existiera.

Zhan acarició el rostro de Yibo y depositó un tierno beso en su frente. Yibo hizo un pequeño asentimiento y se acurrucó contra el pecho del otro.

Inconscientemente Zhan comenzo a acariciar su espalda, subiendo hasta su cabello y bajando.  
Así, Yibo se durmió y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el también lo acompañara.


	22. Regreso a casa

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador de Xiao Zhan anunciando un nuevo dia. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que seguian en la misma posicion en la que se durmieron. Yibo estaba amarrado a su cintura, mientras que Zhan tenia los brazos envueltos en su hombro.  
Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban amortiguados, y si quería funcionar ese dia, debía moverse de inmediato. Pero la imagen de Yibo durmiendo le transmitia tanta paz que deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre. Le dio un beso en la frente y entre susurros lo despertó

-Yibo...Booo…despierta

-mm, un rato mas- respondió Yibo entre sueños mientras hacia puchero

Zhan no pudo contener una sonrisa, se veía demasiado tierno para levantarlo. No pudo contenerse en llenarle a cara de besitos suaves, haciendo que el otro se enfurruñara y protestara. Luego sonó la alarma una vez mas, habían pasado diez minutos desde la primera y Zhan tenia cosas que hacer.   
Al haber salido tercero en el mundial, tenia muchas nuevas marcas que querían patrocinarlo, además de multiples entrevistas que su entrenador había coordinado durante la semana. Suponía que Yibo estaría en la misma situación, más aun por haber sido el campeón, pero él y su equipo estarían fuera de serie al menos por un par de semanas ya que la tragedia aun era muy reciente y estaban todos muy conmovidos.

Al ver que yibo no tenia intenciones de moverse, lentmente se solto de su agarre y fue al baño a darse una ducha y asi prepararse para comenzar su dia. Cuando salió de su relajante baño y entro a su habitación, Yibo estaba despierto pero con los ojos cerrados. Se dio cuenta porque tenia su ceño fruncido y su respiración ya no era relajada.

-¿Sucede algo Yibo? ¿Estas bien?

-Ah, si Zhan. No te preocupes- Yibo se envolvio con la sabana nuevamente -¿Por que te despiertas tan temprano? Yo no quiero levantarme aun

-Jaja ¿no que no eres un niño? ¡Mira como te comportas!

Enfurruñado Yibo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda 

-No es grcaioso Xiao Zhan

-Jaja esta bien señor adulto, puedes quedarte en la cama y dormir un poco más.

Zhan se sento a un costado delineando suavemente con un dedo la espalda de Yibo. Mientras lo observaba y se maravillaba de lo lindo que es aun estando enfurruñado y adormilado, con su cabello hecho un desastre

-Lo digo en serio Yibo, puedes quedarte. Tengo una reunión y una entrevista hoy y necesito salir. Iré a preparar el desayuno y te dejare para que desayunes cuando te levantes

Yibo hizo un sonido en asentimiento y eso le dio el pie a Zhan para retirarse a la cocina. Se sentía tan calido en este momento, tan adolescente en sus primeros meses conociendo a alguien que no le parecía real.

Se preparo un café y un par de tostadas y frutas cortadas en rodajas y se sento en la isla de la cocina a desayunar tranquilo.

Estando en la comodidad de su casa y la soledad, aunque Yibo estaba en su habitación, su cabeza se permitió repasar los últimos acontecimientos. Como se sintió por no tener noticias de Yibo, el mensaje de ZiZi que lo había puesto melancolico e hizo que extrañara un poco a la mujer con la que había compartido tanto tiempo de su vida, y luego el momento del velorio y el alivio que sintió al ver a Yibo sano y salvo. Su cabeza vagó, había visto a un Yibo vulnerable y solo sintió ganas de cuidarlo, quedarse con el. Ahora el otro hombre estaba en su casa, durmiendo en su cama hacia dos días, y sinceramente no le molestaba que se quedara mas tiempo. Pero de repente su yo racional y calculador le dijo que quizá se estaba apresurando demasiado cuando había sido él quien le pidió a Yibo un tiempo para acomodar su cabeza, y ahora estaba pensando en que Yibo podría quedarse el tiempo que necesitara. ¿Le estaba faltando el respeto a su ex relación? Ya había pasado mas de un mes de su separación, no hay una regla escrita que establezca cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para estar con alguien mas después de separarte, pero su moral le decía que probablemente no se veía bien ni siquiera esperar dos meses y lanzarse a los brazos de otra persona.

-Estas pensando demasiado Xiao Zhan, otra vez- se repetía en su cabeza como un mantra, que deseaba lo ayudara a vivir mas la vida y no precipitarse por todo. Y eso fue lo que lo hizo pensar que su ex lo había engañado, y hasta donde sabia, ella aun estaba con ese tipo. Entonces, ¿quien le faltaba el respeto a quien? Pero no podía permitirse odiar a ZiZi a pesar de todo, porque las relaciones son de a dos, y el había tenido sus errores. Y si es asi, ¿que lo detenia de seguir adelante y probar algo con Yibo? Claro, no lo conocía lo suficiente, todo había pasado muy rápido, pero eso no le impidió llevarlo a su casa y dormir juntos. Mientras mas intentaba poner excusas para frenar un poco, todo lo llevaba a que era hora de actuar y no pensar. Como cuando estaba a punto de terminar la escuela secundaria y sus padres le habían dicho que se decidiera por una carrera. Se tomo un año para eso, poeque sabia bien que su sueño era correr carreras, pero no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Asi después de un año se decidió por la facultad de ingeniería mecanica, con la intención de estudiar mas a fondo los motores y acercarse a lo que el quería. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta de que nunca había dejado de querer subirse a una moto y recorrer una pista. Asi termino perdiendo valioso tiempo que podría haber pasado entrenando y buscando equipo, una larga charla con sus pdares la cual pensó que iba terminar con él desheredado y sus pdares enojados, pero aun recuerda las palabras de ellos alentándolo a perseguir sus sueños

"Eres demsiado joven para desperdiciar tu vida por complacernos a nosotros hijo” le dijo su mama

“Lo único que queremos es tu felicidad, lo que sea que te la de, nosotros te vamos a apoyar siempre” completo su papa

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en ese dilema de no permitir que los demás se hicieran una imagen errónea de él, contra mandar todo al carajo y entregarse a lo que estaba haciéndolo sentir mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido después de empezar a correr carreras.

Siempre pensó que había madurado mucho antes que todos sus amigos, pero aca estaba comportándose como un asolescente que no sabia lo que quería. Repaso una ultima vez su relación con Yibo mientras comia su ultima tostada y daba el ultimo sorbo de café. ¿Yibo sentiría lo mismo? Dudaba, parecía como del tipo mas impulsivo, sin nada que lo detenga a conseguir lo que quería. Luego recordó la vez que lo beso en el estacionamiento del bar luego de discutir en el baño. Habia visto a Yibo con una chica, ¿era su cita? ¿Su novia? Definitivmente novia no, a menos que la estuviera engañando con la otra chica del camerino.  
Había muchas cosas que no sabia de él y se debían una charla bastante larga.   
Okay, y ahi estaba de nuevo pensando en una charla, se cacheteaba mentalmente por darle tanta vuelta al asunto y no actuar. Termino su desayuno, lavo todo y fue a su habitación para terminar de prepararse y salir. Yibo aun dormía, le dejo una notita en la mesa y cogió su billetera, dejo sus llaves por si Yibo quería salir y luego volver. Le dio un beso en la frente otra vez y se fue.

***

Yibo despertó y aun sin abrir los ojos, se estiro esperando chocar con el cuerpo de Zhan, pero la cama a su lado estaba vacia y recordó que le dijo que tenia que salir. Se levanto y se dio una ducha para espabilarse, miro su celular y tenia mensajes de Zheng quien le preguntaba como estaba y en donde estaba, entonces lo llamo.

Luego de hablar con su amigo fue a la cocina a desayunar y vio una nota que le había dejado Xiao

"No quise despertarte cuando me fui. Tu desayuno esta en la heladera, hay café en la cafetera. Te dejo mis llaves por si necesitas salir antes que yo vuelva. No tengo idea a que hora me desocupo, pero si necesitas algo llamame. <3 xz”

Sonrio al terminar de leer y guardo la nota en su billetera, era la primera con puño y letra que había recibido de su Zhan, y esperaba que no fuera la ultima. 

Mientras desayunaba se preguntaba si debía volver a su casa o quedarse unos días mas allí. Amaba la idea de despertarse al lado de ese hombre todos los días, pero no estaba seguro de si el otro quería lo mismo. Decidió que luego le preguntaría, mientras tanto esperaria a Zheng que le había dicho que lo visitaría, quizá podría qudarse ahí hasta que volviera Zhan y luego irse a su departamento para no abusar de la bondad del chico.

  
***  


Zheng llego cerca del almuerzo con comida lista, no se veian desde el velorio y habían hablado muy poco, pero con zheng podían pasar semanas sin hablar y la amistad seguía intacta

-Entonces... ¿ustedes dos están saliendo?- pregunto zheng en un tono divertido

-Ojala... quiero decir, me gustaría, pero no es algo de lo que hayamos hablado aun. De todas formas el me pidio un tiempo, no se cuanto, pero no puedo presionarlo- reflexionaba Yibo mientras mordía un trozo de carne. Era cierto que Zhan le había pedido un tiempo, pero no estaba exactamente establecido, podía ser un mes, una semana o vaya uno a saber. Quizá debían sentarse a hablar nuevamente. -Esto es mas un acto de preocupacion de su parte, y una forma de devolución por la vez que durmió en mi lugar, al menos es lo que él me dijo- 

-Vaya que eres tonto Yibo, hcae dos días que estas aca y duermen juntos, ¡devolución y acto de preocupacion miz pelotas!

Yibo no quería precipitarse ni ilusionrase con falsas señales, pero estaba contento de que tuviera a alguien que no lo dejara solo en este momento. Aunque si Zhan no estuviera, no estaría completamente solo, pero no era lo mismo dormir con su mejor amigo a dormir con el hombre que le gusta.

La charla se extendió unas horas mas hasta que Xiao Zhan regreso a su casa cerca de las 6 pm.

Saludo a Zheng con un calido abrazo y Yibo se permitió sentirse un poco celoso, reconociendo que esa noche en el bar cuando los encontró hablando en el baño había sentido lo mismo. Demonios, ya estaba engatuzado desde entonces. Zhan y Zheng se rieron cuando hizo que se soltaran y se aferro a Zhan impidiendo que Yin lo siguiera abrazando.

-Al final Tibo, si eres un niño, no digas que no- le dijo Zhan mientras se dejaba abrazar y besaba su frente. 

A Yibo le gustaban esas pequeñas muestras de cariño, pero el beso en la frente lo hacia sentir diferente a un beso normal en la boca. 

-Me voy a ir a mi departamento Zhan, no quiero ser una carga...y ni se te ocurra decir que no lo soy porque me voy a enojar- enfatizó Yibo

-Esta bien, no lo dire, pero sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees o volver cuando quieras.

-Te agradezco de todo corazón Xiao Zhan, de verdad. Ya me siento mejor, aparte me ire con Zheng ahora, quizá el se quede conmigo esta noche...

Zhan hizo un pequeño puchero, pero estaba tranquilo de que Zheng se quedara con Yibo. Luego de un rato los acompaño hasta la puerta, Zheng salió primero dejándolos que se despidan.

-Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, por favor- le dijo Zhan luego de besarlo.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes- Yibo le dio un par de besitos cortos, estaba reacio a soltarlo. Demasiado cariñoso para su gusto, nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra persona, pero a duras penas salió 

-Nos veremos pronto Xiao Zhan.- dejó un ultimo beso y salió tras de Zheng de vuelta a su departamento.


	23. Invitación

Los días pasaron, Yibo y Zhan habían estado comunicándose mayormente por mensajes. Zhan estaba muy ocupado en reuniones, entrevistas y demás, mientras Yibo ya estaba listo para volver al ruedo. Como era de esperar para el campeón mundial, su agenda estaba colapsada y no había tenido tiempo de acordar con Zhan para verse.

El tiempo transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se cumplió un mes de la muerte de Wang Han. Ese día Yibo lo tenía libre. Su mañana comenzó demasiado melancólica para su gusto, las cosas en el equipo habían cambiado y faltaba la voz de un padre. Pero justamente por conservar su buen legado, todos se propusieron seguir adelante y demostrar que había sido un buen mentor para todos.

Luego de almorzar decidió ir al cementerio a dejar algunas flores. Decidió que iría solo porque Zheng estaba fuera de la ciudad y no sabía cuándo volvería.

Cuando llego al lugar, busco rápidamente la tumba de su entrenador. Lego de recorrer el lugar finalmente la encontró. Sacó algunas flores secas del tarrito que había allí y coloco sus flores. Compró unas yerberas y algunos helechos para acompañar el arreglo floral.

Colocó las nuevas flores y se sentó a un costado dejándose llevar por la emoción. Lloro un rato mientras intentaba conversar con el aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

—Ha pasado un mes Han-ge... quien iba a decir que las cosas serían así. Sé que quizás estoy siendo demasiado blando y tú no querrías verme de esta forma— soltó un gran suspiro secándose sus lágrimas y sonriendo mientras veía la foto de su entrenador. —Aunque no puedas oírme, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí durante tus años como entrenador. Me enseñaste mucho y no llegue a pagarte como debía. Ojala estuvieras aquí diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, que luche por lo que quiero. — Yibo hizo silencio por un momento— ¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que aun llego a la pista y te busco tontamente. Este último tiempo Zheng me acompaño mucho, pero hay alguien más que estuvo conmigo y fue de mucha ayuda, si te lo digo no me creerías — Yibo rio por lo bajo, se sentía raro hablándole a una foto, pero sentía esa necesidad de contarle lo que había estado sucediendo desde su partida. — ¿Te acuerdas de Xiao Zhan? ¿El de Ducati? Han-ge, creo que me gusta ese chico, pero aun no tengo en claro que es lo que siente el por mí. ¿Qué debería hacer?... Extraño tus consejos Han-ge. Te extraño.

Luego de derramar un par de lágrimas más recordó cada charla con su entrenador, y pensó en que seguramente si estuviera vivo, Han le diría que si realmente le gustaba, ya se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para dar el siguiente paso con Xiao Zhan. Todavía no estaba seguro de si el otro hombre ya se había tomado el tiempo que necesitaba, pero sentía que él tampoco estaba haciendo su trabajo para convencerlo.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la salida del cementerio. Como si fuera obra del destino, o lo hubiera estado llamando con el pensamiento, su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje. Supo que era su Xiao Zhan por el tono predeterminado

** Chat: **

**Zhan:** Hey Yibo, ¿cómo estás?

Sin pensarlo dos veces antes de responder con otro mensaje, presionó el botón de llamada esperando que el otro respondiera. Luego de dos tonos, la voz llegó

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Zhan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te interrumpo?

—No Yibo, para nada— La voz de Yibo sonaba débil y Zhan se percató de eso. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?

—No Zhan, estoy bien. No te preocupes. ¿Tu como estas?

— ¿Seguro? No se te escucha muy bien Yibo, puedes confiar en mi...

Se escuchó un largo suspiro que parecía como un sollozo pero luego respondió

—Estoy bien, es solo que hoy es el primer mes aniversario, ya sabes...— trató como pudo de que su voz no se escuchara demasiado cortada y espero un momento para seguir. — Acabo de salir del cementerio

—Oh Yibo, lo siento, no lo recordé. ¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Estás solo?

—No, no, ¡está bien! Quiero decir, si, estoy solo pero está bien... Umm, de todas formas no era por eso que te llame. Quería saber si... ¿Estas ocupado estos días?

—Mmm mi último día ocupado es el jueves, luego tengo todo el fin de semana libre. ¿Por qué?

—Genial... Umm, ¿Cómo te está yendo?— Yibo estaba teniendo una lucha interna. No se animaba a invitarlo a salir, _¿Y si no quiere? ¿Y si se siente presionado? ¿Y si...?_ Aun así quería seguir escuchando la voz de Zhan, que de alguna manera lograba calmarlo.

Zhan quedo un poco confundido con la pregunta, pero contestó —Bastante bien, a decir verdad, ya no quiero más entrevistas, son demasiado cansadoras y algunas ni siquiera son interesantes jaja

—Te entiendo Zhan, yo recién voy dos semanas en esto y estoy cansado.

Hubo un silencio que rozaba entre la comodidad y la incomodidad, habían estado hablando casi todos los días por mensaje, pero el estado de ánimo de Yibo no era el mismo que días anteriores y sentía que estaba haciendo la situación insostenible.

— ¿Yibo? ¿Sigues ahí? — Dijo Zhan al no escuchar al otro, mientras confirmaba que la llamada seguía en curso mirando su teléfono.

—Eemm, Zhan...— Yibo seguía dubitativo. _¡Oh por dios!, que tan difícil puede ser decir "¿Zhan quieres salir conmigo?" cobarde,_ pensaba.

—Dime, te escucho...

Finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire y con valentía habló— Bueno, quería saber si quieres salir a cenar conmigo el sábado. Ese día tengo libre, por eso te preguntaba. Podemos ir a algún restaurant, conozco algunos donde tienen comida muy buena.

—Yibo...

—Y si no bueno, podemos ir a mi casa. O simplemente al bar de siempre a tomar algo, o lo que quieras. No quiero que pienses que te presionando ni nada, es que hace mucho no te veo y pensé que quizá te gustaría salir a dar un paseo.

Yibo tiro todas esas palabras de una sola vez, dejando a Zhan pasmado del otro lado.

— ¡Hey, Respira! — Zhan se rió ante el hecho — Me encantaría Yibo, no me estas presionando ni nada. Si quiero ir.

—Está bien, lo supus... Espera, ¿dijiste que si?— El alma de yibo volvió a su cuerpo en unos segundos.

—Sí, dije que si ¿Que escuchaste?— Zhan no podía evitar reírse, Yibo parecía un niño nervioso invitando a la chica que le gusta por primera vez a salir. Pero después de todo, ¿no era esa más o menos la situación?

—Oh por dios, es que tuve un vomito verbal y por un momento estaba convencido de que no querrías, me asuste— Yibo soltó una risita de alivio.

— ¡¿Te asustaste?! Voy a tener que confirmar si de verdad tienes 23 años, pareces de diez Wang Yibo

—Oye, ¡No es gracioso Xiao Zhan!— Ambos estallaron en risa, fue lindo y el ambiente cambio de repente. —Está bien Zhan, te pasare a buscar el sábado a las siete, mientras tanto pensare a donde llevarte. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—Mmm como esta vez eres tú el de la idea voy a dejar que tu decidas. ¡Sorpréndeme Wang!

—Bien, te sorprenderé si así lo quieres. Debo irme, estaremos en contacto.

— ¡Estaré esperando Yibo! Hasta el sabado.

Yibo cortó la llamada con veinte kilos menos encima de su cuerpo y una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Se sintió aliviado y agradeció internamente a Han-ge por iluminarlo desde donde sea que esté. Se subió a su auto (no había querido usar la moto) y salió a la carretera para volver a su lugar.

Ni bien llegó se sentó en el gran sillón de la sala y abrió el chat con Zheng

 **Yibo:** Adivina quien tiene una cita el sábado😏  
  


 **Zheng:** Oh por dios, ¿de verdad?

 **Zheng:** Mi Yibo ha madurado, ¿Esto es real o solo está pasando en mi mente?  
  


 **Yibo:** Eres un idiota Zheng ge

 **Yibo:** Pero si, madure y ahora tengo una cita con el hombre más lindo del mundo.

**Zheng** : Uf, eso fue demasiado, deja que me acostumbre a este nuevo tú.   
¿Bo, estás enamorado?

**Yibo:** ¿Ahora no puedo decir que alguien es lindo porque eso implica que estoy enamorado?

  
**Yibo:** demasiado romántico Zheng.

 **Zheng:** jjajajjaa como tú digas

 **Yibo:** hablando en serio, creo que es momento de hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees?

 **Yibo:** hace un poco más de dos meses que solo hablamos por mensaje y nos besamos, ¿cuánto se supone que tengo que esperar?

 **Zheng:** eres impaciente amigo, Zhan te pidió un tiempo, quizá es demasiado pronto para el.

 **Yibo:** Lo sé, lo sé. Lo pienso todos los días. Pero de todas formas yo no estoy haciendo mucho por cambiar la situación.

 **Yibo:** y dudo que logre algo solo por mensaje.

 **Zheng:** Tienes razón, no voy a discutirte

 **Zheng:** pero se precavido, por favor. De todas formas juntare los pedazos de tu corazón si te lo rompen ;)

 **Yibo:** Pero que buen amigo eres Zheng, me llenas de esperanzas 🙄

 **Zheng:** Esta bien, está bien, no fue gracioso

 **Zheng:** perdón Bo😔

 **Yibo:** en fin, ¿tu como estas? ¿Cuándo vuelves? Por cierto, hoy visité a Han-ge en el cementerio, ya paso un mes...

La conversación con su amigo siguió unos minutos más y luego se despidieron porque Zheng tenía que arribar un avión. Yibo cenó y se emocionó por la cita con Zhan, faltaban cuatro días para eso y tenía que pensar a donde lo llevaría, por lo que comenzó a buscar lugares.

Luego de recorrer páginas y páginas sin encontrar nada interesante cerró su laptop derrotado. Echo su cabeza para atrás recostándola en el respaldo del sillón.

Luego de un momento una idea brillante se le vino a la mente. Estaba seguro que con eso lograba impresionar a Zhan.

Se levantó del sillón con el mejor ánimo. Se dijo que al otro día comenzaría con las compras para los preparativos de la cena.

Por ahora se dispuso a darse una ducha y acostarse a mirar una película o hacer el intento hasta que le diera sueño, no sin antes escribirle por última vez.

 **Yibo:** Ya tengo la idea de lo que voy a hacer. Te sorprenderé, ya verás. ¡Buenas noches y lindos sueños Zhan! <3


	24. Primera cita

Yibo se encontraba fuera del departamento de Zhan esperando en su Audi negro matte. Había llegado a las 7 en punto, no sin minutos antes avisarle por mensaje que llegaría pronto, así que no debería tardar en salir.   
Luego de unos minutos apareció por esa puerta algo a lo que Yibo llamó la mejor obra de arte jamás hecha antes.

Zhan salía con un atuendo exquisito. Pantalones negros, una remera cuello de tortuga del mismo color. Por encima un saco color arena que cubría hasta las rodillas. Acompañado por una boina estilo francesa y un bolso cruzado.  
Además, Zhan llevaba puesto sus lentes. Era la primera vez que Yibo lo veía con esos lentes, y oh dios.  
Yibo no podía despegar su mirada de ese chico, y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Zhan llegó a su lado y ahora lo miraba confundido.  
Una risita suave saco a Yibo de su trance.

  
— ¿Qué tengo? ¿Monos en la cara?— Zhan sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron chiquitos. Yibo le pedía mentalmente a todas las deidades que lo ayudasen a sobrevivir esa noche y no hacer el ridículo, porque iban 5 minutos desde que lo vio cara a cara y ya sentía que iba a desplomarse.

—Ehh no lo siento, es que estas…wow jaja— Yibo no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía.

— ¿Se supone que eso es un halago? Gracias supongo, tú también estás “wow”. De hecho no sé si saldré con un corredor de motos o con un príncipe— Dijo en tono de broma. Aunque de verdad se preguntaba como Yibo podía tener esa dualidad, un día parecía un chico rudo y al otro alguien que iba a recibir el trono.  
Yibo iba vestido con pantalones negros ceñidos a la cintura, una camisa blanca y un saquito blanco con detalles delicados. Del cuello colgaba una especie de corbata que completaba el atuendo blanco y negro a la perfección.

  
Luego de sonrojarse por el casi-cumplido Yibo abrió la puerta del acompañante para que Zhan suba. Después dio la vuelta y se puso al volante.

—Bien, ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Zhan.

—Es una sorpresa— Yibo saco de su bolsillo una especie de tela negra larga. —Voltéate— le pidió a Zhan.

—¿Qué…que harás?

— ¿Tu qué crees? Te ataré las manos y tendremos una sesión de sadomasoquismo en el auto…

Zhan giro su cabeza con rapidez y miró a Yibo que lo veía con una mueca divertida en su cara, para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas.

—Te taparé los ojos, no quiero que veas hasta que lleguemos al lugar…

—¡¡Yibo!! ¿Es realmente necesario?

— ¿No confías en mí, Zhan? Solo quiero que la sorpresa sea completa

Zhan soltó un suspiro audible — ¡Bien! — se puso de espaldas a Yibo para que pueda tapar sus ojos.

Durante el viaje Yibo trato de mantener una conversación para alivianar el ambiente y que Zhan se sintiera cómodo, aunque estaba seguro que lo hacía más para quitar sus propios nervios que otra cosa.  
Luego de un buen rato por la carretera, finalmente se escuchó el sonido del motor apagarse. Yibo bajo primero y luego ayudo a Zhan a salir del auto.

—Ven, te guiare. Solo necesitamos caminar unos cuantos pasos. — Yibo tomó la mano de Zhan y caminaron juntos. — Bien, llegamos.  
Yibo se posiciono detrás de Zhan y desato el nudo de la venda. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y divisó una gran mansión de tres pisos, con varios ventanales a la vista y un extenso jardin con arbustos en el frente.

—Wow Yibo… ¿Qué es esto?

—Mi casa— contestó mirando al chico a su lado que aún seguía asombrado.

—Espera, ¿vives aquí?

—No realmente. Vivo en mi departamento en Shanghái. Esta casa era de mis abuelos, y cuando fallecieron me dedique a remodelarla. Ahora solo vengo algunas veces, cuando necesito relajarme o estar solo… es un lugar realmente tranquilo.

—Entonces… ¿nuestra cita es en tu casa?— Zhan hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Algo así…ven, sígueme. — Yibo tomó de la mano a Zhan nuevamente y lo dirigió a un pequeño portón que se encontraba a un costado de la casa. Caminaron por un pasillo corto y finalmente llegaron a un pequeño patio en la parte trasera. No había mucho realmente, solo un cuadrado de pasto verde y una especie de pared cubierta por enredaderas y adornada con una puerta de madera de color blanco.  
Yibo soltó la mano de Zhan y se dirigió a la puerta. Escarbó un poco a un costado, y de la gran enredadera saco una pequeña llave, la cual colocó en la puerta y dio dos vueltas.

—Aquí comienza la magia, Xiao Zhan— Yibo le dirigió una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

La expresión de Zhan cambio completamente, los ojos le brillaban y tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos de la sorpresa. Caminó a paso muy lento y llego hasta donde estaba Yibo.   
Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un camino lo suficientemente ancho para que puedan caminar dos personas, una al lado de la otra. El camino estaba adornado por pequeños faroles de color rojizo. Yibo cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se posiciono al lado de Zhan.  
Zhan seguía sin mediar palabra. A medida que iban caminando la sorpresa del pelinegro era mayor. Veía que a ambos lados del camino se encontraban hermosas plantas, por delante varios árboles adornados con luces de navidad que daban la sensación de formar un arco.

  
Yibo seguía todas las reacciones de Zhan, orgulloso de sí mismo.  
Caminaron un poco más y finalmente llegaron al lugar. Era un gran espacio verde, con varios focos de luces colgando de los árboles. En una esquina se encontraba una especie de carpita adornada con almohadones y faroles. Dentro se encontraba una botella de lo que a simple vista parecía Champagne y dos copas, además de una canasta con una variedad de frutas.

Del otro lado, Zhan pudo divisar una especie de cama colgante, sujeta entre dos árboles, también adornada con luces, almohadones y unas mantas.

Finalmente, en el medio una mesa con dos sillas de madera, dos platos cubiertos por una especie de tapa de bandeja y dos copas con vino.

Cuando Zhan termino de escanear el panorama se dio vuelta y miro a Yibo anonadado.

—Yibo…— susurró

El nombrado dio una media sonrisa y se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sorpresa— contestó.

—Yibo…de verdad te tomaste en serio lo de sorprenderme, no puedo creer todo esto

—Pues créelo. Es nuestra primera cita, quería hacerlo…especial. — Yibo lo llevo hasta la mesa y lo invito a sentarse.  
Una vez ambos sentados, Yibo destapo ambos platos, dejando a la vista un plato tipo gourmet (aca se imaginan algun plato, perdonen no tenia mas imaginacion)

—Espero sea de tu agrado. No sabía que podía gustarte así que busque una opción viable para los dos. No creas que lo hice solo, le tuve que pedir ayuda a mi madre.

—Yibo no sé qué decir, estoy sin palabras. No me imaginaba nada como esto

—Eso es bueno. Te dije que te sorprendería— Yibo le guiño un ojo y pudo ver como Zhan se ponía levemente colorado. — Come o se enfriara la comida.

Ambos chicos comenzaron su cena, en un principio hubo silencio, pero luego…

-¡Esto esta riquísimo!— Zhan casi grita con la boca llena. —Recuérdame agradecerle a tu mamá.

Yibo se rio ante la actitud casi infantil de su cita. Era totalmente adorable, no se cansaría de repetírselo a sí mismo.  
Luego de un par de bocados, Yibo tomo la copa entre sus dedos

—Zhan, brindemos…  
  
Este enseguida agarro la suya y siguió con la idea.

—Por los nuevos comienzos, las nuevas oportunidades y…por los nuevos amores— dijo Yibo levantando la copa hacia adelante.

—Y por ti— agregó Zhan.

—Y por nosotros— finalizo Yibo, haciendo que las copas choquen suavemente, para luego tomar un largo trago.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas triviales, Yibo le contó que sus películas favoritas son las de acción y las de terror. También le comento que cuando era chico las películas de terror le asustaban al punto de no poder dormir por las noches, pero que a medida que fue creciendo se acostumbró y ahora no tiene problema en verlas de vez en cuando.  
Zhan por otra parte le conto un poco de su vida, como había decidido comenzar con las carreras y como esperaba mejorar y superarse a sí mismo.

— _“La próxima vez te derrotaré Wang Yibo, ya veras, seré el mejor”_

_—“En tus sueños”_

Finalizaron su cena y ambos quedaron de panza llena.

—Espero que tengas lugar para el postre, porque aún queda más— le aviso Yibo.

—Siempre hay lugar para el postre— rio Zhan.

Un silencio bastante cómodo se formó entre los dos, mientras Xiao miraba todo a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de jardín muy bien cuidado, varios árboles y algunas flores hacían el lugar.

—Yibo, ¿Qué es realmente esto? ¿Por qué está detrás de una puerta?— pregunto curioso.

—Es mi jardín secreto. — respondió Yibo. —Sabes…pase toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia en la casa de mis padres en Yunnan. La casa está rodeada de flores y se encuentra justo al lado de un sendero que te lleva a un lago. Desde siempre me gusto pasear por esos lugares, eran como de ensueño. Cuando me mude a Shanghái era totalmente diferente. Edificios, calles de concreto, lugares cerrados. Ya no me encontraba en ese gran espacio verde al que estaba acostumbrado. Cuando me dieron la casa de mis abuelos y comencé a remodelarla, me di cuenta que tenía un patio trasero enorme, pero estaba descuidado, debido a que la casa estaba deshabitada todo se encontraba en mal estado, plantas secas, arboles sin hojas...  
Desde ese momento me decidí a crear mi propio espacio verde, quería plasmar un poco de la magia de Yunnan aquí. Claramente no podía hacer un sendero boscoso, pero luego de que pude replantar algunas flores y poner un poco de césped se me ocurrió la idea de montar una pared que separe la casa del jardín. Por eso cuando entras lo primero que ves es un cuadrado insulso….porque lo verdaderamente sorprendente y hermoso está detrás de todo eso.

Yibo se percató de que quizás estaba hablando demasiado, y no quería aburrirlo.  
—Lo siento, hable demasiado ¿verdad? Espero no aburrirte.

—Yibo, me gusta escucharte hablar sobre algo que claramente tiene un significado para ti. La verdad hiciste un gran trabajo, este es un hermoso jardín.

—Te diré algo… nadie sabe sobre esto. Ni siquiera Zheng. Solo mis padres y ahora tú.

— ¡Mientes! — Zhan volvía a sorprenderse. — ¿Me dices que nadie más que tú y tu familia conocían este lugar?

—Mjm, no es algo que vaya mostrándole a cualquiera. Lo considero un lugar realmente…personal.

—Wow, me siento importante— Dijo Zhan tratando de bromear.

—Siéntete, porque lo eres

Antes de que Zhan pueda responder a tal confesión, Yibo se levantó de su silla y le tendió una mano al pelinegro para que haga lo mismo.

Llegaron a la parte donde estaba la carpa y Zhan se sentó a un lado.

—Espérame un segundo, ya vuelvo. — Yibo dejo al chico en la carpa y se dirigió a quien sabe dónde. Un momento más tarde volvió con una especie de máquina que posiciono al medio, mientras que él se sentó junto a Zhan.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Más sorpresas?

—El postre — diciendo esto, presiono un botón y de la maquina comenzó a salir una especie de cascada de chocolate

—Wooooow, siempre quise una de estas— se emocionó Zhan.

—Mira, toma la canasta que se encuentra al lado tuyo— señaló Yibo a un costado, haciendo notar la canasta llena de frutas cortadas en pedacitos pinchadas en una especie de palito de brocheta.

Zhan hizo lo indicado y le pasó la canasta a Yibo, quien tomo uno de los palos y lo dirigió a la cascada. La tira de frutas que contenía pedacitos de frutilla, kiwi, manzanas, y bananas pronto quedo repleta de chocolate.

Yibo dio el primer bocado con cuidado de no salpicarse

—Mmm, amo esto— exclamó Yibo— Desde pequeño mi abuela solía hacerme frutillas con chocolate de postre. Tenía varios árboles fructíferos y una huerta donde sembraba algunas otras frutas… De hecho todavía quedan algunos de esos árboles, solo que no se ven a simple vista, si quieres cuando sea de día puedo traerte a echar un mejor vistazo

—Wow, me siento completamente halagado Wang Yibo— la sonrisa que tenía Zhan en su cara era tan brillante como la luz de la luna de esa noche — Aún no puedo pensar en que sea tan “especial” y “unico”.

Mierda, las palabras habían salido más rápido de lo pensado, pero de alguna forma quería ver la reaccion de Yibo, y sacarse las dudas de alguna posible novia, o lo que sea que fuera la chica del bar...o la promotora.

—Me ofendes Xiao Zhan — Yibo rio por lo bajo — De hecho, nunca conocí a nadie que merezca tanta atención como tú — respondió con el ceño fruncido, sin entender a dónde se dirigía la conversación

—Hmm, ¿Y...que hay de la chica con la que te vi en el bar? — Zhan dudó por un momento, pero ya no podia retractarse. Luego se soltar un suspiro dijo— Quizás no tengo que entrometerme y no es una conversación para una cita, pero me da curiosidad — se rió nervioso.

— Si es por curiosidad, solo pregunta. Me gustaría que confíes en mí y nunca dudes en preguntarme algo o expresar las cosas que te molestan — Yibo se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca, pero al concentrarse en el otro, no se dió cuenta y derramó chocolate en sus pantalones. —Demonios, parezco un niño comiendo jaja

— Wang Yibo, ten mas cuidado. Apuesto a que no tienes mas ropa aquí.

—Estás en lo cierto Zhan, pero...podría quedarme desnudo— Yibo le lanzó una mirada de pura picardía.

—Muy gracioso pequeño gremlin — Zhan le hizo cara de desprecio con tono burlón.

— Oye, ambos somos hombres. No vas a ver nada que no hayas visto nunca— Yibo rio

—En fin, no nos desviemos. Volvamos a lo que estabamos hablando.

—Ah sí.... bueno, como decia — Yibo optó por limpiarse con una servilleta, luego se ocuparía de la mancha— No considero que haya nadie especial en mi vida aparte de ti, al menos en este ultimo tiempo.

Zhan lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, incredulo. Y Yibo lo notó.

—¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad. Nunca tuve una relación seria aparte de mi única novia en la escuela secundaria, pero era muy adolescente y creo que estuve con ella solo dos meses, ya no la recuerdo. Luego cuando empecé a correr en moto, las promotoras se me acercaban y a mi no me interesaba, pero seguía siendo muy joven, estaba entusiasmado con el deporte, y ya sabes....un día comencé a tener las necesidades básicas de un hombre—

Zhan lo interrumpió —Yayaya espera, no quiero detalles— y puso sus ojos en blanco

—Tranquilo, no te daré detalles— Yobo sonrio al aclarar lo obvio— Cómo decía... entonces aproveché que las promotoras se me acercaban luego de cada carrera y estaba con una distinta siempre, pero era cosa de una noche y ya, nunca volví a verlas por segunda vez. Con respecto a la chica que viste en el bar esa noche, era una amiga de Zheng que quería conocerme y yo accedí, pero cuando te vi nublaste completamente mi razón y la dejé sola en ese lugar luego de nuestro enfrentamiento en el estacionamiento.

—¿QUE?— Zhan casi se ahoga con la fruta que estaba tragando. —¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Yibo? ¡Y me culpas!

Yibo se estaba riendo mucho luego de ver la expresion en la cara de Zhan —¡Noo! no te culpo, fui yo, nadie más. Es solo que nunca voy a entender como es que sentía tanta bronca por lo que había pasado entre nosotros y de repente lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarte...Por cierto, te pido perdón por eso, se que estuve mal.

—Bueno, para ser sinceros...si, estuviste mal. Pero ya está, mejor mirar para adelante, ahora no tienes que robarme besos — Zhan sonrió de una manera que Yibo interpretó como una bienvenida a saborear sus labios, pero no queria apresurar nada.

Carraspeó para salir de sus propios pensamientos — Esperame aquí un momento, iré a cambiar mi pantalon.

Yibo salio de la carpa y se dirigio por el pasillo de vuelta a su casa. Cuando volvió se percató de que Zhan se había movido hacia la hamaca colgante, mientras se balanceaba y miraba las estrellas. Fue una imagen angelical, llena de paz que le hizo dar cuenta a Yibo que, efectivamente ese chico se había convertido algo especial, en su lugar favorito, y que quería seguir compartiendo más noches como esta con el.  
Caminó unos pasos y se sentó a su lado. No dijeron nada por unos segundos hasta que Yibo giró su cabeza para enfocar su mirada en el chico a su lado.  
Zhan sintió esa mirada fuerte sobre sí y de reojo veía a Yibo embobado.

—¿De nuevo mirandome?— preguntó Zhan, desafiante.

—En este momento, no podria pensar ni hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarte Xiao zhan.

Zhan se volteó a mirar al hombre que dijo esas palabras. Se miraron por un momento hasta que Yibo extendió su mano y la posó en la mejilla del contrario, haciendo que se acercara. Luego comenzó a besarlo. Comenzó con un beso tierno y lento. Zhan sentia que todavia no se acostumbraba a estas nuevas sensaciones. Una vez que Zhan salió de sus pensamientos comenzó a perderse en los labios de Yibo.  
El choque de lenguas y algunas mordidas de por medio no se hicieron esperar. Labios carnosos naturalmente, pero hinchados de tanto besarse comenzaron a levantar la temperatura del ambiente. Ni siquiera los detenía el hecho de estar en una hamaca que los mecía, tanto así que encontraron su posición más cómoda y siguieron con lo suyo.   
De un momento a otro, la lujuria era tanta que las manos de ambos se volvieron inquietas, Yibo comenzó acariciando la cintura de Zhan mientras le levantaba su camisa de a poco. Zhan, por su lado, comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de yibo y a desprenderla de a uno, mientras metía la mano para tocar el fuerte pecho del otro.

De repente la necesidad y el calor eran demasiado, se separaron un momento y se miraron fijo, sus ojos llenos de deseo no daban lugar a otro sentimiento.

—Zhan, no creo que-

—Shh, hoy no digas nada— interrumpió

Comenzaron a leerse entre sí y Yibo tomó la iniciativa dejando a Zhan sin camisa, acariciando suavemente su piel. Zhan gimió al tacto tan delicado de sus manos, y tiro levemente su cabeza hacia atrás. Yibo aprovechó el momento para pegarse al cuello de su amante dejando pequeños chupones y mordiscos. Los sonidos que Zhan emitía estaban llevando a Yibo al límite, quería más, necesitaba más. Su pene se sentía como si fuera a explotar, y cuando comenzó a bajar las manos se dió cuenta de que Zhan estaba igual que el.   
En ese momento, su instinto fue apretarlo con fuerza y Zhan gimió mucho más fuerte que antes, Yibo quería escucharlo siempre, necesitaba unirse a Zhan de otra forma, pero sabía que ya estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Ambos estaban sentados frente frente, con sus piernas a ambos lados en la hamaca; en un momento Zhan comenzó a tirarse para atrás quedando casi acostado, sin cambiar sus piernas de posición. Yibo desde su posicion comenzó a subir dejandp un camino de besos desde su abdomen hasta su boca, en donde aprovechó y entre besos desprendió el pantalón de Zhan, deteniéndose para ver si éste se lo permitía o no. No recibió confirmación con palabras, solo gemidos mientras Yibo volvía a besar y lamer su abdomen.

A partir de ahí, todo se volvió borroso, habían sido infinitas las veces que hizo eso con una mujer, infinitas las veces que había adorado el cuerpo de ellas, pero nunca con alguien de su mismo sexo, sabía que esto era diferente, sabía que las cosas estaban yendo más allá y sabía lo que quería en ese momento y de ahora en adelante. Además, Zhan estaba en su misma posición, sería bueno experimentar juntos y ver qué preferían cada uno, pero hoy, hoy era el día de hacer sentir bien a Zhan. Yibo no quería otra cosa más que Zhan disfrutara y se perdiera en el.

Yibo volvió a la cara de Zhan, mordiendo y chupando su mandíbula. Era inevitable no querer dejar una marca en la piel tan suave y pálida del otro. Bajó con besos por el pecho de Zhan, besos húmedos con la boca abierta. Se distrajo momentáneamente por el grito ahogado que dejó salir Zhan cuando bailó su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones antes de continuar hacia su destino deseado. Las manos de Yibo deslizándose por el corte de las caderas de Zhan hasta su cintura lo estaba llevando a la locura.  
Siguió bajando, solo deslizando la lengua sin dejar un solo rincón sin recorrer hasta que llegó al ombligo. Ya estaba decidido, no podía dudar ni echarse atrás, la lujuria y la pasión habían nublado su sentido común dando paso a su lado lascivo.

—Zhan, ¿estas seguro?— Yibo observó una vez más a Zhan esperando el consentimiento.

—Yibo....si— recibio como respuesta ese hermoso gemido con su nombre.

Inmediatamente sacó la ereccion de Zhan y la tomo entre sus manos, estimulandola de arriba a abajo, para luego comenzar a lamer de a poco. Empezó con la cabeza y luego bajó por toda su longitud hasta los testículos. Zhan era un desastre jadeante debajo de el, la hamaca se movía al ritmo en el que Zhan arqueaba la espalda de placer.   
Yibo se sentía feliz y satisfecho por hacer sentir bien al que consideraba su hombre. Siguió atendiendo la dureza del mismo y ésta vez se llevó toda la erección a la boca, comenzó con pequeñas mamadas, probando hasta que profundidad era capaz de llevarla.

Zhan había enredado sus manos en el cabello de Yibo dando pequeños tirones, este ultimo lo disfrutaba, se sentía demasiado excitado y sabía que, a pesar de ser su primera vez, lo estaba haciendo bien. Siguió chupando y chupando, mientras bajaba más hasta que no dio mas. De repente Zhan levantó sus caderas haciendo que Yibo se ahogara, pero no le importo mucho, Zhan tiro de su cabello para que saliera, pero el siguió trabajando hasta que Zhan volvió a gemir su nombre.

—Aahh Yibo, si sigues así.. voy a a...— el pelinegro apenas podia modular palabras.

Y Yibo sonrió, no quería nada más que eso, que Zhan se viniera gimiendo su nombre, que Zhan lo disfrutara más que nadie. Yibo quería redoblar la apuesta y hacer el orgasmo mas fuerte. Con una mano subió hasta un pezón, mientras que la otra tomaba la mitad de la longitud de Zhan mientras le daba mamadas y lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo, pellizcando el pezón, haciendo que Zhan casi gritara. Solo duró unos minutos más y Zhan dejó salir todo su esperma en la boca de Yibo, quien como pudo fue tragando y saboreando la semilla de Zhan. Fue un orgasmo intenso y largo, no tenía idea de cómo era la sensación de tragar semen, pero lo estaba disfrutando.  
Zhan quedó lacio, con espasmos de su orgasmo y sonriéndole a Yibo, tirando de el para volver a besarlo. Si bien ya se la habian chupado antes nunca se había sentido tan bien como ahora, y no tenía idea de que Yibo pudiera hacerle sentir eso. Luego se dió cuenta de que solo él había recibido placer, y que debe ser doloroso para Yibo no estar atendiendo su erección.

—Yibo, ahora es mi turno, no quiero dejarte así — dijo Zhan con un poco de timidez. Pero al diablo con la timidez, había tenido a Yibo literalmente chupandosela minutos antes, ya no había espacio para ser tímido.

Antes de que responda empujó a Yibo hacia abajo, acostandolo en la misma posición en la que se encontraba el anteriormente, y comenzó a trabajar en el cuerpo del más chico.  
Era totalmente inexperto en chuparsela a un hombre, pero de experimentar se trataba.  
Zhan admiró el vientre marcado del chico abajo suyo, dejo pequeños besitos en donde comenzaba el pantalon. Desabrochó el botón y a medida que bajaba las prendas, bajaba los besos.  
Poco a poco, beso a beso llegó hasta el glande.

—Zhan..ahh, por favor~

El nombrado abrio la boca y chupo la cabeza, probando ese nuevo sabor. Luego se llevo todo el miembro a la boca y comenzo a tragarselo.   
Yibo por su parte empezo un lento vaivén de caderas, perdido en el placer.

—Zhan, saca, saca estoy a punto....—

El pelinegro le hizo caso, y unos segundos despues Yibo se corría gimiendo su nombre y esparciendo el semen justo en las manos del otro, llegando hasta a su pecho.  
Al terminar Zhan volvio a recostarse en la hamaca, quedando los dos en la misma posicion tratando de recuperar sus composturas. Estaban hechos un desastre, cubiertos de transpiración y cegados por la lujuria y el deseo.

-¿Estas seguro que nunca la has chupado?- preguntó Yibo luego de un momento de silencio.

-¿Y tú? Parecías bastante experto- contestó Zhan

Ambos rieron porque bien sabian que eran sus primeras veces, y se sentian muy satiafechos con el desenlace.  
Esa noche sería inolvidable, su primera cita oficial, después de tantas idas y venidas, de confusiones y desaciertos, al fin hoy comenzaban un nuevo camino juntos. Quizá todavía no había etiqueta de por medio, ninguno estableció la palabra “novios” pero algo había cambiado y a partir de ahora no pensaban separarse ni un minuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon, este capitulo originalmente tiene fotos entremedio para guiar a lxs lectorxs con la imaginacion, ya que tiene mucha descripcion del lugar. Pero todavia no me acostumbro a AO3 y no se usar imagenes u.u Pueden pasar por wattpad donde tambien subo la historia, me encuentran con el mismo user de aca (CINNAMON947). Perdon por la tardanza en actualizar, gracias a todxs lxs que leen <3


End file.
